Madly in Love
by Swato
Summary: Quand Albus Potter se réveilla ce matin là, il eut une bonne surprise. Enfin... ça dépend du point de vue. AlbusXScorpius
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Scorpius X Albus

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Note: **pas de spoil dans ce chapitre, et dans aucun autres... je crois

.

* * *

><p><strong>MADLY IN LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Prologue  
><strong>

.

_La haine trouble la vie ; l'amour la rend harmonieuse. _

_La haine obscurcit la vie ; l'amour la rend lumineuse. _

Extrait de_ The world of Martin Luther King._

.**  
><strong>

Je ne me suis jamais dit : un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui changera ta vie du tout au tout. Mais maintenant que j'étais en face de lui, je savais que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. J'étais là, à attendre son bon vouloir, pendu à l'horloge et aux heures qui défilaient. Il ne parlait pas, il me regardait et je trouvais ça particulièrement sadique de sa part.

Il déciderait en un mot de réduire tout ce que je pensais et tout ce que je ressentais au silence. Je ne me battrais pas, je voulais juste son bonheur. Donc si il décidait de ne pas continuer, j'accepterais sans rechigner.

Qui étais-je pour le contredire ?

Après tout, quand une telle personne accepte de vous accorder un peu de son temps, on ne peut que le remercier d'avoir porté son attention sur vous. Aussi cruel soit-il de vous faire poiroter comme un imbécile.

Pendu à ses lèvres, j'attendais qu'il veuille bien sortir un foutu mot. N'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il parle. Il passa d'une jambe à l'autre et ouvrit la bouche.

.

**TBC ...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**J'ai décidé de corriger les chapitres de ma fic, je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'elle est publié, mais j'avais envie de la rafraichir, j'ai vu des fautes... mon dieu, j'en ai honte ^^ Bref.  
><strong>

**Une review ? **


	2. Enfance Troublée

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Scorpius X Albus

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Note: **pas de spoil dans ce chapitre, et dans aucun autres... je crois

.

* * *

><p><strong>MADLY IN LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Enfance troublée  
><strong>

.

_L'enfance est un papillon qui se hâte de brûler ses blanches ailes aux flammes de la jeunesse._

Aloysius Bertrand

.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les familles Potter et Malfoy se sont toujours détestées. Mon père avait haït Draco Malfoy et mon grand père avait méprisé Lucius Malfoy en son temps. Quoi de plus logique donc pour moi que haïr le petit dernier de la lignée ?

Scorpius Malfoy. Je ne le connaissais pas encore, mais j'avais hâte d'en découdre.

Mon père avait toujours une étincelle dans le regard quand il parlait de ses joutes verbales avec Draco Malfoy, comme si tout les instants qu'il avait passé à se battre avec lui lui avait laissé une sorte de combativité à toute épreuve, le goût de la bataille et de la répartie bien sentie. J'avais hâte de me battre moi aussi. Je m'imaginais un blondinet arrogant, nos yeux brilleraient de haine à chaque fois que l'on se croiseraient, les mots méprisants sortiraient de nos bouches sans le moindre effort et je fantasmais sur les insultes que l'on se cracheraient presque. J'en avais assez de ce monde de bisounours, bien rangé et bien ordonné. Je voulais de l'action, de la violence, une étincelle de folie dans cette vie morne.

Être le second rejeton de la famille Potter n'est pas une bonne position. Je ne sais même pas si c'est parce que je suis classé dans cette position de deuxième ou parce que mes parents m'aiment moins. Tout d'abord, il y a James Potter. Le courageux et gentil James Potter dont mon père est si fier, celui qui lui ressemble le plus. On voit qu'il l'aime rien qu'en voyant ses yeux se poser sur lui. Je ne hais pas mon frère, au contraire, nous avons une bonne relation, mais dès que je voyais mon père le regarder, je ne pouvais m'empêcher cette pointe de jalousie de broyer mon cœur. Lily, c'est la petite dernière, la préférée, la seule fille, celle que tout le monde admire pour ses talents de dessinatrice et pour sa joie de vivre quasi-constante. Et dans cette famille, paumé parmi les paumés, il y a moi. Albus Potter, 11 ans, détraqué et pas à ma place.

Je n'ai jamais été un casse cou, j'aime lire plus que tout au monde et je ne suis pas assez remuant selon ma mère. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que mon père a peur de moi. Quand il me regarde, il y a cette distance qu'il met entre nous, bien qu'il ne cesse de répéter que je suis Albus Severus Potter ! Le garçon qui porte le nom de deux directeurs de Poudlard les plus courageux qui aient jamais existé !

Je n'ai jamais été du genre optimiste, je suis plutôt dépressif à mes heures même. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux que le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je faisais tâche dans cette belle petite famille qu'est la mienne. La famille presque parfaite. Presque parce que je suis dans le chemin.

La première fois que je m'en suis aperçu, c'était en pleine réunion de famille. Le 31 juillet pour l'anniversaire de mon père qui fêtait ses 41 ans plus précisément. Assis, je regardais la nappe trouée de la table de jardin sur laquelle nous nous étions installés. Je m'amusais à passer mes doigts dedans en écoutant d'une oreille les jacasseries de mes oncles et tantes. Les rires étaient joyeux et me transperçaient comme des milliers de poignard dans l'estomac. Des amis du ministère étaient là aussi et mon père pouvait enfin montrer sa famille au grand complet et étaler notre bonheur à la face du monde. On avait dû chasser des photographes à la barrière de la maison parce qu'ils devenaient trop envahissant. J'avais vu Rita Skeeter boiter jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage quand Oncle Ron lui avait mit un bon coup de pied au derrière. Ça m'avait fait quelque chose, un coup au cœur étrange, une sensation désagréable. Je me sentais honteux. _O__n ne frappait pas les femmes. _

- Cette femme n'est pas une femme, c'est une saloperie de cafard ! Avait répliqué Ron d'un ton mordant.

Ce qu'elle était vraiment selon mon père. Mais voir Ron frapper cette femme, aussi ignoble soit-elle, devant nos yeux m'avait choqué. Mon père ne semblait pas offusqué, ce que je trouvais encore plus intolérable. Il n'avait jamais été violent de cette façon avec ma mère, et encore heureux. Mais qu'il soit aussi indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer me dérangeait. Je n'en parlais pas cependant, je me forçais à me taire, fermant la bouche en une ligne pincée pour me forcer à garder le silence. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup avec mes parents, je me contentais d'écouter.

Après avoir prit un dessert fait maison par grand-mère Molly, ils avaient tous décidé de faire une partie de quidditch dans le jardin.

- Eh Albus !? Tu ne viens pas nous montrer comment tu voles ! ?

- N-Non... merci. Fatigué, avais-je balbutié.

J'avais secoué la tête, je n'aime pas le quidditch. J'étais resté sur la terre ferme, regardant les joueurs évoluer d'en bas, assez impressionné et même jaloux. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas le quidditch, je ne savais tout simplement pas voler. Il y a des gens qui sont doués pour ça, moi je ne le suis pas. Je ne sais pas voler et la hauteur me dérange. Toujours est-il que Oncle Ron avait dit une phrase en descendant de son balais, cette phrase qui resta longtemps ancrée dans ma mémoire.

- C'est bizarre que tu n'aimes pas le quidditch. On en viendrait presque à se demander si tu es vraiment un Potter ! Ajouta t-il d'un ton rieur.

_On se demande si tu es vraiment un Potter_. Il était là le problème. Les autres avaient du mal à croire que j'étais un Potter. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Moi aussi, j'avais l'impression d'être un étranger pour moi-même et pour les autres. Ma famille n'était pas vraiment la mienne, et je me sentais gêné avec eux, sans en savoir réellement la raison.

.

**TBC ...  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A suivre...  
><strong>

**Un petit chapitre de début. Les autres sont beaucoup plus long, je vous rassure ^^  
><strong>

**Une review ?  
><strong>


	3. Troublante Transformation

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T (me suis trompée snif**)****

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ

**Note 1 : Merci à tous pour les review ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre au cas par cas parce que vous n'avez pas d'adresse mais ça fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !**

**Note 2 : Encore désolé, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes, j'espère que c'est lisible ^^.**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 2_****

**Troublante transformation**

µ**  
><strong>

_Tous nous serions transformés si nous avions le courage d'être ce que nous sommes. _

Marguerite Yourcenar  
>Extrait de <em>Alexis ou le traité du vain combat<em>

µ_  
><em>

_7 ans plus tard..._

µ_  
><em>

Comme je l'avais prévu, Malfoy et moi nous détestions. Et ça n'était même pas une question de parenté et de liens familiaux. Son attitude était tout simplement odieuse, hostile et provocante, il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de le mettre à l'épreuve, il m'avait classé dans la colonne ennemi sans même m'en concerter avant. Et ça me ravissait.

**A 11 ans, Albus Severus Potter était devenu l'ennemi de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**

On se faisait des crasses et le pire c'est peut-être qu'on aimait ça. Jusqu'au jour où la crasse dérapa en quelque chose de bien crade, qui allait bien au delà des limites que nous nous étions implicitement fixés. Ça avait commencé innocemment, par un sourire sadique et un rire machiavélique. Par un petit empoisonnement de rien du tout. Cette petite histoire n'avait pas finit par un tour à l'infirmerie, mais par un rendez vous mortel avec la cuvette des toilettes. Je m'en souviendrais toujours, cette nuit là, j'avais eut l'impression que je la passerais à vomir tout ce que je pouvais dans la salle de bain des Griffondor.

C'était un peu ce qui s'était produit. Depuis ce temps là, cette fameuse 6e année, nous l'avions passés à nous pourrir l'un l'autre. C'était amusant, je me sentais vivant. Et quand je voyais les cheveux si blond se colorer en violet par mes soins, je jubilais. Quand la bouche rosée se tordait après une première bouché d'un plat que j'avais saboté, je me sentais euphorique. Mais surtout, surtout, quand les yeux bleu céruléen se plantaient dans les miens, avec une lueur de fureur, de folie, je me sentais presque bander tellement ça m'amusait.

Passer de mode les bagarres à main nue de nos parents ! Nous on s'empoisonnait, et on trouvait ça drôle. Ce serait à qui trouverait la potion la plus dégueulasse pour détruire l'autre. Les paris étaient lancés, certains élèves comptaient même les points mais avaient déjà perdu le compte. C'était peut être affligeant de penser ça, mais Scorpius Malfoy était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux dans la vie, et je n'avais aucune honte à l'avouer. Parce que : _qu'est-ce que je me ferais chier sans lui_. La vie était beaucoup plus drôle quand on avait quelqu'un à emmerder. Scorpius Malfoy était mien.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

La 7eme année était arrivée, on ne s'empoisonnait pas le jour de la rentrée, ça avait été comme un pacte tacite entre nous. Gâcher la rentrée de l'autre aurait été jubilatoire mais je n'avais pas envie de penser à lui en retrouvant Poudlard pour la 7eme fois consécutive. Nous avions attendu une semaine. Il avait attendu une semaine pour me pourrir la vie.

Cette soirée là, je ne l'avais pas passée à vomir tripes et boyaux, je me sentais même plutôt bien ce matin. Les draps étaient encore chaud et doux contre ma peau et le seul gêneur, c'était ce putain de soleil qui avait décidé de squatter pour me tirer hors du lit. Je m'étirais en poussant un soupir et grimaçais parce que mes cheveux devaient s'être prit dans les draps, ça tirait. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et regardais le plafond. J'avais oublié de fermer mes rideaux la veille et le soleil inondait la pièce de ses rayons incandescents. Je baillais en souriant puis tournais la tête vers le réveil, le cadran affichait 6 heures. On était samedi si mes souvenirs étaient bons, je me levais lentement et allais me laver. Je me levais toujours en premier pour pouvoir profiter d'une douche seul, après j'irais sûrement à la bibliothèque pour lire un ou deux livres le temps que tout le monde se réveille. Je somnolais dans la douche et restais un peu sous le jet d'eau chaude, appréciant le contact de l'eau sur ma peau. Puis au fur et à mesure que je me réveillais, je constatais une chose anormale, gardant les yeux fermés.

J'avais un poids sur la poitrine, ça n'était pas vraiment lourd, mais pas léger non plus, c'était juste inhabituel. Inquiet, je rouvrais les yeux avant de me figer complètement. Mon cerveau dut faire un black out pendant une minute entière. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et essayais de calmer ma respiration qui s'était faite sifflante par le choc. Je regardais droit devant moi, les joues brûlantes. Ça devait être un coup de Malfoy. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Je ricanais nerveusement mais ne baissais surtout pas les yeux.

J'avais une putain de poitrine à la place du torse. C'était sûrement le tour le plus humiliant que Malfoy m'ait joué. Je me calmais légèrement avant de m'affoler à nouveau, si j'avais une poitrine à la place du torse, se pourrait-il que se soit aussi différent en bas ? Je secouais brutalement la tête de gauche à droite, refusant de regarder ce corps qui n'était plus le mien. Et en faisant ce mouvement, je constatais une autre chose. Mes cheveux étaient... longs. Très long. Je soufflais pour endiguer une crise d'angoisse et rassemblais les cheveux de mon dos sur mon épaule pour en évaluer la longueur. Ils m'arrivaient jusqu'au hanches. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais glisser contre le mur. Reprenons calmement:

* J'ai une putain de poitrine

* Surement autre chose en bas

* Et des cheveux aussi longs qu'une naïade sauvage !

Il fallait que je vérifie, c'était peut être une curiosité morbide mais il fallait que je saches si mon corps avait réellement changé du tout au tout, ou si il restait un tant soit peu de moi même dans cette enveloppe physique. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et descendais lentement, prenant soin de respirer calmement. La crise d'angoisse pointait toujours son nez, attendant vicieusement le moment de surgir. Je claquais ma tête contre le mur presque sans m'en apercevoir, bien trop prit par le choc et la confirmation de ce que j'avais pensé juste quelques instants auparavant. Ce fut trop dur à encaisser, je m'évanouissais.

Quand je m'éveillais, je me fis la réflexion que ce rêve avait vraiment été bizarre. Ce fut avant de m'apercevoir que de l'eau glacée me coulait dessus et que le poids désagréable pesait encore et toujours sur mon torse. Je gardais les yeux fermés mais poussais un gémissement de désespoir avant de réfléchir calmement. La potion de Malfoy serait peut être limitée dans le temps, il le fallait. Je voulais retrouver mon corps. Mais dans le cas contraire, je ne pouvais pas rester comme cela. Il me fallait un plan. Je pourrais toujours rentrer chez moi, dans deux jours, ce serait les vacances. Mais comment expliquer ça à mes parents ?

_Salut maman ! Papa ! Comme vous le voyez, je me suis métamorphosé en fille ! Mais c'est pas grave hein ! C'est juste que moi et Malfoy on a prit l'habitude de s'empoisonner ! Je vous ait raconté que j'avais des seins ? _

Non, définitivement, non. Je pourrais peut-être aller voir la directrice ? McGonagall était juste, elle comprendrait que je veuille garder cette histoire secrète, elle ne dirait rien et elle pourrait m'aider en demandant au potioniste de faire un antidote pour retrouver mon corps ! Fier de cette décision, je coupais l'arrivée d'eau en frissonnant, j'avais froid. Je me séchais rapidement et ne me regardais surtout pas dans le miroir, je ne voulais pas me voir tant que je serais une fille. Je m'habillais en grognant parce que j'avais du mal à cohabiter avec ma... ma poitrine. Je gémissais mentalement à cette pensée et quittais le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Le plus difficile serait peut être de traverser toute l'école sans me faire remarquer. Je ne voulais pas que Malfoy me voit, plutôt mourir que de le voir ricaner à mes dépends. Je me cachais derrières les tentures et les rideaux quand un élève marchait dans le couloir et soupirais de soulagement en arrivant devant la gargouille du bureau de la directrice. Avant de me figer.

Bordel ! Je ne savais pas le mot de passe ! J'étais bien moi maintenant ! Comment est-ce que j'allais faire ? Devant le tableau, dans mes vêtements qui étaient trop grand pour moi et gêné par mes cheveux trop longs, je pleurais presque de désespoir en tapant du pied comme un gamin.

- Mademoiselle ? Que faites vous ici ? Vous êtes une élève ?

Oh merde. Je me tournais lentement vers le propriétaire de la voix et me retrouvais devant le professeur de potion. Je poussais un petit soupir de soulagement. Je préférais un professeur qu'un élève.

- Excusez moi.

Je sursautais à l'entente de ma voix. J'avais un timbre plus aigus, pas désagréable à entendre cependant, pas comme cette timbrée de Hélène McQuiney. Je soufflais et repoussais avec agacement la vague de panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de moi et m'insufflais du courage pour parler calmement et sans trembler.

- Je voudrais parler à la directrice. C'est plutôt important. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

- Chat tigré ! S'exclama le professeur en toisant la gargouille.

Celle ci s'inclina avant de pivoter. Le professeur Huge me suivit et monta les marches avec moi tout en m'interrogeant.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

Je gémissais et passais une main sur mon visage. Cette journée allait être très **très** longue.

- Je veux juste voir la directrice, geignis-je

Il sembla comprendre que les questions me dérangeaient car il ne fit que m'accompagner à la porte. Il tapa et la voix de la directrice nous somma d'entrer. Le professeur Huge me fit un signe de tête avant de redescendre les escaliers et je secouais lentement la tête, n'en revenant toujours pas. J'ouvrais la porte, hésitant.

- Entrez, répéta Mrs McGonagall avec agacement.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et avançais jusqu'à son bureau en trébuchant plusieurs fois sur mes propres pieds. La directrice était devant une tonne de paperasse, elle signa plusieurs papiers et ne daigna me regarder que quand elle eut terminé. Fait chier, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ses conneries. Elle semblait étonnée de me voir, aussi étonnée qu'on puisse l'être en voyant une jeune fille que l'on ne connaissait pas en face de soi alors qu'on est censé connaître tout le monde dans l'école.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-elle éberluée.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, vous me connaissez.

Je soupirais et le contre coup du choc sembla se manifester, je m'asseyais avant de m'effondrer, ignorant le geste que la directrice avait fait pour me retenir. Merde. J'étais une putain de fille. Une sueur froide me couvrit le visage et je me passais une main sur le front pour l'effacer, le monde tournait et j'avais la nausée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous voulez que j'appelle l'infirmière ? Vous êtes verte, fit-elle remarquer avec une voix pincée.

Je secouais la tête négativement et essayais de me reprendre, en vain. Ce fut d'une voix étranglée que je répondais.

- On a sûrement mit une potion dans mon verre hier. Je suis un garçon et maintenant..., commençais-je d'une voix paniquée.

- Qui êtes vous ? Insista t-elle en me secouant le bras.

- Albus. Je suis Albus Potter.

Mrs McGonagall me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de me lâcher le bras brutalement, geste qui m'affecta bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'autre en me voyant ainsi. Elle contourna son bureau d'un pas mesurée et s'assit à son bureau, visiblement sous le choc elle aussi. Je fermais les yeux de dépit.

- Vous savez qui a mit cette potion dans votre verre ? Ou qui vous a lancé un sortilège ?

- Non, mentis-je. Je me suis endormi et je me suis réveillé comme ça.

- Bien. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, de toute évidence. Ignassius ! Allez me chercher le professeur Huge, je vous prie, dit-elle en s'adressant au portait.

L'homme du portrait - un homme gros avec une barbe grise - hocha la tête précipitament et courrut de tableau en tableau jusqu'à disparaître du bureau. La directrice me regarda longuement, je sentais la brûlure de son regard sur moi et je baissais la tête, de plus en plus honteux. La nausée avait fait chemin inverse et je me sentais un peu mieux de l'avoir en face de moi. J'avais l'idée puérile que si un adulte était avec moi, tout allait s'arranger.

- Vous ne pouvez rester comme ça, répéta t-elle, je vais contacter vos parents pour les informer de la situation et...

- Non ! Surtout pas, m'exclamais-je

Elle me lança un regard ahuri et je grimaçais, ma voix était bizarre, je n'aimais pas cela. Elle me dévisagea puis soupira et se tournant vers le portrait, attendit que Ignassius réapparaisse.

- Je suis obligé de le faire, Mr Potter. Cela fait partit de mes obligations.

- Ma santé n'est pas en danger pour l'instant. Je veux que personne ne saches _ça_ pour le moment. Est-ce que vous aimeriez que l'on vous regardes comme une bête de cirque ? Moi, je ne le veux pas.

McGonagall sembla comprendre mon point de vue, elle finit par hocher la tête et poussa une petite exclamation surprise quand l'homme du portrait revint à sa place.

- Il arrive, Madame la directrice, indiqua t-il d'une voix essouflée

- Bien.

Un long moment passa avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte, je me sentais presque mourir d'impatience. Mais finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Huge passa la tête par le battant, m'observant sans dire un mot, attendant que la directrice parle.

- Oui ? Vous m'avez fait appeler ? Finit-il par dire quand elle ne lui adressa pas la parole

- Oui, Daniel. Mr Potter ici présent a besoin de notre aide.

- Mr Potter ? Ici présent ? Répéta t-il avec un air éberlué.

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, complétement humilié, et le professeur sembla faire le lien, il eut du mal à cacher son trouble et je le comprenais. Une putain de fille. Cette phrase ne faisait que passer dans ma tête. Mon cerveau commençais à se ramollir et je souhaitais que tout cela ne fut qu'un cauchemars. Ils discutèrent un long moment entre eux mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je pensais à ce que ça signifierait d'être une fille pendant un temps indéterminé. Est-ce que je retrouverais mon corps ? Est-ce que Malfoy avait conscience de la merde qu'il m'avait mise sur le dos ? Est-ce qu'il se marrait dans son dortoir en pensant à la gueule que je tirerais une fois devant un miroir ? Moi je me marrerais à sa place, cela aurait été foutrement drôle si ça n'avait pas été moi la victime.

- Mr Potter ? Mr Potter ?

Je relevais la tête et crispais mes mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, attendant que le couperé tombe.

- Est-ce que vous avez... des particularités physiques où êtes vous une fille à part entière ? Demanda le professeur de potion, imperturbable.

Je poussais un gémissement et réfrénais mon envie de me planquer dans mes mains à nouveau.

- Je suis une putain de fille, rien ne manque ! Geignis-je

La directrice me passa ma vulgarité, peut-être estimait-elle que ce que je vivais était assez traumatisant comme cela. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et regarda le professeur de potion en hochant la tête.

- Bon, le professeur Huge a peut-être une idée de la potion en cause. Je vais demander à Mrs Pomfresh de passer, nous avons besoin d'une analyse complète pour pouvoir vous rendre votre corps. Retournez à votre dortoir en attendant.

- Je... Je ne veux pas y aller, dis-je.

Merde, j'avais l'air d'un putain de gosse de maternelle. _Je veux pas aller à l'écoooole !_ Ca ressemblait à une réplique de Lily quand maman l'avait mise à l'école. C'était pathétique. McGonagall s'installa calmement dans le fond de son fauteuil et me fit signe de poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

- Personne ne m'a vu quand je suis sorti, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit _comme ça_.

McGonagall mit une main sous son menton et je soufflais pour me calmer. Personne ne serait au courant, personne ne m'avait vu, et ne me verrait jamais comme cela. Le professeur Huge allait trouver l'antidote et je retrouverais bientôt mon corps. L'auto persuasion me réussissait plutôt bien. Ma vague de panique reflua lentement et je regardais McGonagall d'un air déterminé.

- Je crois qu'on peut faire une exception. Ça me paraît légitime. Je vais vous faire nettoyer les appartements du deuxième étage et vous irez la bas en attendant de trouver une solution. Je vous donne une autorisation exceptionnelle pour vous absenter des cours. Tout en sachant que dans deux jours, vous rentrerez chez vous pour les vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne rentrerez pas si je reste dans cet état. Je vais demander à mes parents... pour rester, dis-je, épuisé soudainement.

- Bien. Mais, si votre état se... maintient, vous ne pourrez pas continuer ainsi. Il faudra que vous reveniez en cours.

- Personne ne me verra dans cet état, murmurais-je, têtu.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que vous trouviez une solution. Daniel, quand aurez-vous l'antidote ?

Je me tournais avec espoir vers le professeur. C'était mon dernier espoir. Il fallait qu'il me sorte de là. Mr Huge m'aimait bien, et j'aimais bien les potions, j'étais très attentif à ses cours et peut-être que mon attention allait payer.

- Je ne suis pas certain, commença t-il d'une voix inégale

Mon espoir s'effrita.

- La potion n'est peut être pas la bonne. Il faut attendre les résultats de Mrs Pomfresh, je ne peux pas statuer avant de les avoir vu.

Mon espoir tomba peu à peu en morceau.

- Mais, il faut que vous sachiez qu'en tout les cas, l'antidote de la potion de changement de sexe ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts. Il faudra attendre un mois pour que je la confectionne, peut-être plus si ce n'est pas la bonne potion...

Mon espoir fut réduit en poussière.

Je ne haïssais même plus Malfoy tellement j'étais effondré. Je me tassais sur moi même avec l'envie de rentrer dans le sol pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Un mois. Un fichu mois à attendre, bloqué dans ce corps. Je comptais mentalement, on était le 15 décembre, dans deux jours, c'était les vacances. Un mois, ce qui donnait jusqu'au 18 janvier environ. Si c'était la bonne potion, ce que je ne pouvais qu'espérer. Si ça n'était pas la bonne potion... deux, trois mois grand maximum. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus. Je me persuadais que je sortirais de ce corps avant trois mois, il le fallait, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma santé mentale.

- Mr Potter ?

Je levais la tête vers la directrice. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ?

- Il faudra penser à vous acheter des vêtements appropriés, je vous obtiendrais un uniforme féminin mais si je consens à vous laisser deux jours dans l'anonymat, cela ne pourra pas être le cas indéfiniment ! Vous devrez retourner en cours, suis-je bien claire ?

Je n'ai rien dit. Non franchement, c'est génial, je n'ai rien dit. **PIRE, ça existe !**

- Celui qui a crée cette potion va bien rire de moi. Je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction, protestais-je.

- Nous sommes déjà à la recherche du petit plaisantin, ne vous en faites pas. Nous ensorcellerons vos couverts pour qu'ils nous révèlent qui a mis quelque chose dans votre repas. Prenez ce passage.

Elle s'approcha d'un énorme tableau et posa sa baguette dessus en psalmodiant une incantation. Le tableau pivota, un long couloir s'étendait juste derrière.

- Cela vous conduira directement à une porte. Ce sera vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le mot de passe est _Fizwizbiz_.

J'acquiesçais, un peu pataud et marchais maladroitement dans le couloir étroit. Ce n'était pas loin, je fis à peine quelque mètre avant de voir la dite porte. Seulement, essayez de prononcé Fizwizbiz sans bégayer ou dire un truc totalement différent. Je m'énervais un peu, tapant des pieds et au bord de la crise de nerf, mais le tableau eut pitié de moi et me laissa entrer.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre** ...

_Voila, le deuxième chapitre est plus long ^^_

_Jetée de tomate ou lancé de fleur ? _

_Lol Une review please ?_


	4. Longue prise de conscience

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ

**Note 1 : Eh voila, vendredi nous voici ! C'est un peu long parce que c'est le début, j'espère que vous serez patient ^^  
><strong>

**Note 2 : Encore et toujours: j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes, j'espère ENCORE que c'est lisible ^^.**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 3_****

**Longue prise de conscience  
><strong>

µ**  
><strong>

_Spartiates ! Mangez vos victuailles avec appétit... Car nous dînerons en enfer ce soir !_

Extrait du film 300.

µ

La pièce était nettoyé et vide. Ça sentait le nettoyant comme à Ste Mangouste. Je plissais le nez à cette odeur, je n'avais jamais aimé les hôpitaux, les seules fois où j'y avais été c'était quand James s'était ouvert la tête. Je lui avait lancé une boite de conserve, j'avais huit ans, je ne savais pas qu'une boite de conserve était potentiellement dangereuse ! Enfin bref, j'avais horreur du sang, j'étais malade rien qu'à sa vue ou rien qu'à trop y penser. Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Manquerait plus que je me file un malaise en prime.

J'inspectais plutôt la pièce d'un air critique, après un coup de baguette – heureusement que j'avais pensé à la prendre au passage – l'odeur désagréable disparut et je fis le tour de la pièce, plus pour m'occuper que par curiosité. C'était une belle pièce, elle était agencé de même sorte que la salle commune, mais en plus petite. La cheminée était éteinte mais elle serait bientôt allumée, pensais-je en frottant mes bras de mes mains. Il faisait froid. En même temps, j'avais juste prit le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon, j'avais oublié ma robe de sorcier sur mon lit dans mon affolement. Ce n'était pas bien grave un samedi, puisque nous pouvions porter les habits que l'on voulait. Je haussais les épaules et m'asseyais sur un fauteuil qui avait l'air confortable. Tout plutôt que penser à ce à quoi j'en étais réduit maintenant.

Aussitôt que j'eus pensé cela, le fait que j'étais une fille me revint en pleine figure. Impossible de détourner le cours de mes pensées. Mais puisqu'il fallait y penser, autant le faire pleinement, je n'étais pas un Griffondor pour rien. J'inspirais profondément et me levais, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain que j'avais aperçu un peu plus loin sur ma droite mais que j'avais fui puisqu'elle abritait un énorme miroir.

Je fermais les yeux et me postais devant. Autant y aller progressivement, je ne tenais pas à faire une crise cardiaque si jeune. J'ouvrais craintivement un œil, espérant presque que tout ceci n'était qu'un tour de mon imagination. Mais tout était là. Je soupirais, vaincu et déçu.

- Oh putain, murmurais-je

Je m'avançais d'un pas pour m'observer de plus près. Ma tignasse noire était toujours là, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue, bien que toujours en un bordel monstre. Mes yeux verts me renvoyaient ma panique en pleine face et mes traits affolés auraient presque pu être drôle si je n'avais pas été aussi mort de trouille. Même mes taches de rousseur sur le nez étaient là ! Je poussais un hoquet en me rapprochant du miroir, collant presque mon visage dessus. Mes sourcils étaient _épilés_...

- Bordel de merde ! Mais je les aimais bien mes sourcils touffus moi ! Putain ! Rendez-les moi, gémis-je pathétiquement.

En somme, tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme avait disparu. Oh putain, j'avais envie de crier. Je pouvais ? Après tout, j'étais seul... Je rejetais la tête en arrière.

- PUTAIN DE MEERRRRRDDE ! Criais-je

Je reprenais ma respiration, ma panique n'avait pas disparu mais elle s'était tout du moins réduite de moitié. Ma voix était horrible, pas aiguë mais je ne l'aimais pas, ce n'était pas la mienne. Je m'autorisais un sourire, putain, Malfoy devait bien rire à l'heure qu'il était...

- Monsieur Potter Monsieur ?

Je sursautais en poussant un cri tout à fait ridicule et me tournais brutalement vers l'origine de la voix. Je me plaquais contre le mur avant de secouer la tête, exaspéré par ma paranoïa. Un elfe de maison se tenait devant moi... En fait, j'en savais rien. Je n'avais jamais vu d'elfe de maison de ma vie. Tante Hermione était un membre protecteur de ces bestioles, impossible d'en avoir un à la maison et en voyant la dite bestiole, je fus rassuré de ne pas en avoir un. Qu'est-ce que c'était _moche_...

- Oui ?

- Euhh, Mademoiselle-Mons-Made, balbutia la créature.

- Monsieur ! M'écriais-je, indigné et mort de honte.

L'elfe de maison passa d'un de ses grands pieds à l'autre, se dandinant de façon grotesque tandis que je grommelais dans la barbe que je n'avais plus (encore un détail que j'avais oublié). A ses longs cils, je devinais que la_ créature_ était une fille. Je penchais la tête sur le coté et l'examinais minutieusement. Je n'avais jamais vu une _personne_ avec de si grandes oreilles, et yeux et nez... Est-ce que tout était énorme chez eux ! ? Le nez de l'elfe de maison devait trainer par terre quand elle baissait la tête tellement il était immense...

- Madame la directrice m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir vos nouveaux vêtements, Made-Monsieur ! Se reprit-elle en geignant

- Nouveaux vêtements ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Madame a dit que les vêtements que vous portiez n'était plus appropriés et qu'il fallait en changer. Je suis là pour les ajustements ! Dit-elle d'une voix fière.

Je la toisais de haut en bas avant de secouer la tête, me reprenant. Je n'étais pas le méchant ! Il ne fallait pas que je me comporte comme un Malfoy, même si cette bestiole avait l'air ennuyante au possible.

- Bien, grognais-je. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Missy, répondit-elle

- Missy ? C'est plutôt mignon pour... euh c'est joli, me repris-je en baissant la tête

_C'est plutôt mignon pour une bestiole aussi moche que toi_, finis-je mentalement. J'avais un peu honte de penser ça, mais c'était comme ça. Je n'étais pas un gentil non plus. L'elfe de maison sembla rougir, enfin je pense.

- Merci, Monsieur ! Venez, vous devez essayer une tenue pour que je les ajustent !

- D'accord, la suivis-je en trainant les pieds.

J'avais horreur des essayages. La bestiole se baissa et elle parut si minuscule qu'on aurait certainement pu l'écraser d'un pas. C'était tentant... Je secouais la tête.

_Arrête d'être méchant, _pensais-je_, c'est pas sa faute si t'es une putain de fille. _

Missy s'était accroupie devant un sac aussi minuscule qu'elle, d'un coup de baguette, elle lui rendit sa taille d'origine et ouvrit la fermeture. Je reculais instantanément en posant une main tremblante sur mon front, un ricanement nerveux au bord des lèvres.

- Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il est hors de question que je mette des trucs pareils !

- Oh ? Pourtant, tout a été choisit selon vos goûts...

- Depuis quand j'aime le ROSE ! ? Et puis y a que des jupes dans ce bazars ! Est-ce qu'un garçon porte des jupes ! ?

- Mais vous êtes une fi-

- Je suis un garçon ! Un putain de garçon, criais-je.

Ça y était, je le pétais mon câble ! J'avais vraiment une raison de l'écraser maintenant ! Mon pied me démangea un moment et mon regard se fit sûrement sadique car la créature se recroquevilla sur elle même. Je me stoppais brusquement. Oh non... manquait plus que ça. Elle pleurait ! Cette putain de fille PLEURAIT ! Je déteste les filles ! Je tordais mes doigts d'agacement, puis soufflais bruyamment. L'elfe pleurait à gros sanglots, sa poitrine se soulevait et son nez coulait. J'inspirais pour me calmer et posais une main sur son épaule avec une grimace.

- Ne pleure pas Missy, soupirais-je.

- Monsieur Potter Monsieur, je suis désolé. Missy ne pensait pas que... q-que..., chouina t-elle

- Que quoi ?

- Que Madame la directrice avait choisit du rose ! Éclata t-elle en sanglot

Génial. Gé-nial. La directrice avait décidé de jouer à la poupée avec moi. C'était un cauchemars, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Bon dieu, mes yeux me brûlaient de voir tout ce rose. J'allais devenir aveugle. D'un coup de baguette, je changeais les hideuses fringues en quelque chose de plus mettable. Et encore, il y avait trop de jupe à mon goût. Hors de question que je mette une horreur pareille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Missy. Tu vois ? J'ai changé le rose en bleu. Excuses-moi, je m'énerve trop vite.

C'était ça. Voix calme, on est calme, on respire !

- Tu peux remporter les robes, je ne les mettrais pas. Hors-de-question, articulais-je lentement.

- Bien, gémit-elle. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

L'elfe de maison soupira et prit toute les robes dans ses bras, elle les réduisit et après un dernier coup d'œil vers moi, elle s'éclipsa. Je soupirais et me laissais retomber sur le canapé en posant une main sur mon visage. J'étais fatigué, j'avais envie de dormir mais je savais que Pomfresh devrait bientôt venir pour m'examiner. Je résistais le plus possible au sommeil mais finissais par m'endormir sur le canapé.

Je faisais un rêve bizarre, tout était coloré et très troublant, c'était une succession d'image.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Les couleurs étaient flashy, ça faisait presque mal aux yeux, je grognais.

- Monsieur Potter !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres. Ma vue était trouble, je clignais des yeux, englué par le sommeil... Pour voir le gros nez de l'infirmière juste en face de moi. Je sursautais à nouveau en me tenant le cœur.

- Oh mon dieu ! Vous m'avez fait peur. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemars, je m'étais transformé en fille et la directrice jouait à la poupée avec moi, dis-je d'un ton horrifié en revoyant les images de mon rêve au fur et à mesure.

Ça avait été si réel ! Heureusement ce n'était qu'un cauch...

- Navrée de vous décevoir, Potter. Mais nous sommes dans la réalité, et vous vous êtes vraiment transformé en fille.

- Mais...

Je stoppais net ma protestation car d'un mouvement de tête, ma longue chevelure brune avait glissé de mon épaule, se montrant à ma vue. Je gémissais en me tenant la tête. Combien de fois allais-je croire que ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Il allait falloir que j'intègre le fait que: j'étais une fille. Pomfresh se posta devant moi et sortit un porte monnaie de sa poche, elle l'agrandit d'un sort et je compris que ce que j'avais prit pour une bourse était en fait sa mallette de médicomage.

- Bon, soupira t-elle. Je suis venue vous faire subir tout un tas d'examen ennuyeux qui confirmeront le type de la potion. Tendez votre bras.

J'obéissais, dans un état second et grimaçais quand elle me fit une prise de sang. Elle coupa une mèche de mes cheveux et me posa des tas de question gênante. Est-ce que c'était moi qui, inconsciemment, avais voulu être transformé en fille ? Comme si j'avais voulu être cette _horreur_ ! Mon air furieux avait du la persuader. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'en voulait ? Comme si j'allais répondre que Malfoy et moi on s'empoisonnait. Je secouais la tête, agacé. Quelqu'un aurait-il intérêt à me transformer en fille ? Bah... personnellement je trouve que se foutre de ma gueule c'est une assez bonne raison. Moi je me serais pas gêné.

_Sans rancune Malfoy, _pensais-je pacifiquement.

- Bien, je pense que j'en ai fini. J'ai pris votre tension, les examens de votre magie sont excellents donc il n'y a aucun risque pour votre santé.

- Ouais, pas pour mon mental, grommelais-je.

- Je vous conseille d'écrire tout ce que vous vivez. Ça vous aidera à expulser la colère que vous avez en vous actuellement.

Parce que j'ai que ça à foutre ? Je ricanais. Elle secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

- Vous savez, ce genre de rire fait très grossier dans la bouche d'une fille.

- Oh... Heureusement que je suis un garçon dans ce cas ! Répliquais-je innocemment

- Techniquement, vous êtes une fille. Vous allez devoir vous y habituer. Cela peut durer un mois, comme un an. Personne ne sait quelle potion vous a été administrée.

- Plutôt mourir que de rester quelque chose que je ne suis pas, grinçais-je.

- C'est toujours vous pourtant. On vous reconnaît si on y regarde de plus près. Et puis, le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe physique...

- Ouais. Vous direz ça à ma future femme, elle sera très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle est pas lesbienne en fait.

- Je vous rappelle que je fais parti du corps enseignant, me rappela t-elle d'un ton sec.

Je baissais la tête, feintant la soumission. Quelle pauvre conne, qu'elle fasse un tour dans ma tête pour voir ce que je pense, tiens. Je réfléchissais deux secondes à cette éventualité et me mettais à la traiter de toute les noms dans ma tête.

_Pétasse du bubobulb ! Chiure de véracrasse ! Fiente de pigeon ! _

Ça me ferait presque rire si ça n'était pas si puérile. Je la regardais ranger son matériel médicomagique, puis elle sortit de la pièce après un soupir, grommelant qu'elle allait avoir du travail en plus avec un imbécile comme moi. Si elle croyait que je l'avais pas entendu ! J'avais une ouïe de chat, j'entendais tout ! Je soupirais en me laissant retomber sur le canapé.

Je me demandais ce que pensait Malfoy. Est-ce qu'il était content de sa petite blague ? Est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule en racontant à tout le monde sa petite farce ? Ça m'étonnerait, si il en parlait, tout le monde saurait à quoi nous jouons tout les deux, ça atteindrait les oreilles des professeurs, et nous serions... Mort en fait.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre** ...

_Voila, le troisième chapitre ^^_

_Alors alors ? _

_Vous pensez peut-être que c'est un peu long, _

_mais moi je penses que ce serait trop facile si je les mettais tout de suite ensemble._

_ Je préfère prendre mon temps et que les rencontres se fassent par palier._

_Le chapitre 4 sera bien plus long je pense...  
><em>

µ_  
><em>

_**IMPORTANT:** Je précise que la fic est déjà écrite et archivée de mon côté, donc vous ne manquerez jamais d'une suite (sauf problème extérieur). _

_Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur **Skyblog**, je mets les dessins de mes fics: **www. xswatox . skyblog . com** (enlevez les espaces)  
><em>

_Bon... Je crois que j'ai tout dit... Une review please ?_


	5. Amy Mc Carter

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ

**Note:** **Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce 4eme chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 4_****

**Amy Mc Carter**

µ**  
><strong>

_Plus on comprend ce que l'on est, plus on capable de donner naissance à quelqu'un d'autre_

Tom Cruise

µ

Après ça, j'ai passé de longues heures à me faire chier, on m'a apporté des livres pour m'occuper en attendant. J'étais condamné à lire, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça en fait. J'aimais bien lire. Seulement, ces livres là, c'était de la merde. Peut-être que je pouvais demander des titres spécifiques ? Je savais que c'était abusé mais merde, je m'étais transformé en fille ! J'avais bien le droit à un peu de considération nan ?

- Missy ? Appelais-je d'une voix incertaine.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur ?

Je sursautais légèrement puis me reprenais et jetais un petit coup d'œil à la créature. Elle ne me parut plus aussi repoussante, sûrement parce que je commençais à m'habituer à elle. Je toussais pour m'éclaircir la voix.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter _L'histoire de Greedwitch le vert (1)_ ? C'est un livre, précisais-je.

La bestiole sautilla sur elle même et je la regardais faire, un peu ahuri. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle me regarda avec des yeux plein de larmes de... joie... enfin je croyais tout du moins. Elle joignit les mains et me lança un énorme sourire.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur !

En un éclair, elle disparut. Après cet épisode, j'écrivais à mes parents pour leurs dire que je resterais à Poudlard pour les vacances cette année. Ma mère m'inonda de reproche le lendemain tandis que mon père acceptait en disant qu'il comprenait, que lui aussi avait voulu être seul à une période de sa vie et que j'avais donc sa permission, malgré le non implicite de ma mère.

Ma première nuit avait été inconfortable, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir un corps avec des formes, ma poitrine pesait sur mon torse bien qu'elle soit de taille correcte. Je n'étais juste pas une fille donc pas habitué. Les deux semaines de vacance passèrent comme dans un rêve. Je passais mon temps à lire, à manger et à parler avec Missy. L'elfe de maison était plutôt sympa en fin de compte. Je m'entendais bien avec elle et sa conversation légère m'apaisait. Et Merlin sait que j'en avais besoin. Mr Huge me rapportait ses progrès sur la potion: c'est à dire aucun. Car bien sûr avec la veine que j'avais, la potion n'était pas celle qu'il avait imaginé. Pomfresh était venue me l'annoncer deux jours plus tard. J'avais été abattu par la nouvelle. Il faudrait plus de temps pour trouver l'antidote et donc me rendre _normal_. Je reçus mes cadeaux de Noël avec non-enthousiasme, essentiellement des livres.

Vint le moment où je dus trouver une solution. McGonagall m'avait autorisé à sécher deux jours avant l'arrivée des vacances, mais pas question de manquer le reste de l'école. Je paniquais, je n'arrivais plus à dormir et les heures me paraissaient s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait du 3 janvier. Mon estomac me faisait mal et Pomfresh était venu me voir à cause de ça. Missy l'avait envoyé quand elle avait vu que je me tordais de douleur sur le canapé – bien que je lui ait dit qu'il n'était pas question d'appeler Pomfresh, il faudrait que je deviennes plus sévère avec elle – et elle était arrivée cinq minutes plus tard, une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres.

Elle me fit allonger de force sur le canapé et soupira.

- Quand vous sentez quelque chose d'anormal se produire, il faut que vous me préveniez ! C'est peut-être un effet secondaire de la potion.

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un effet secondaire, grimaçais-je quand elle posa ses mains froides sur mon ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors... ? demanda t-elle distraitement.

- Du stress, je vous signale que ça fait bientôt deux semaines que je suis en fille et qu'on a rien trouvé pour y remédier. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Je suis mort de trouille, soupirais-je, posant mon avant bras sur mon front pour cacher mes yeux, las.

Les mains froides s'attardèrent sur mon ventre, effectuant des pressions pour évaluer le problème que je connaissais déjà. Elle soupira, puis se redressa et fouilla dans sa mallette.

- J'avais prévu le coup. Tenez, ce sont des potions de sérénité. Ça vous calmera. C'est à prendre matin et soir après le repas.

- Hn

Pomfresh posa les flacons sur la petite table en face du canapé puis se prépara à sortir. Je la sentis se tourner vers moi et m'observer. Je ne faisais que supposer parce que j'avais les yeux fermés, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir malgré mes maux de ventre, épuisé.

- Cela vous va plutôt bien, ces vêtements, fit-elle remarquer avec un rire dans la voix.

- Je les déteste, grognais-je.

Elle faisait référence au t-shirt noir à fleur blanche que j'avais trouvé un peu plus tôt dans la valise que m'avait refilé Missy – c'était le plus potable des t-shirt, les autres étaient affreux. Merde, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour cette histoire ? Huge n'avait aucune idée de la potion à fabriquer et il allait devenir dingue à force de subir les assauts de Missy. J'envoyais l'elfe de maison tout les jours pour avoir un compte rendu de ses recherches et de ses avancements. J'avais peur qu'on m'oublie. Rien ne serait pire que de terminer ma vie en fille, j'en étais certain.

_Merde ! Aller ! Bouges toi ! Il te faut une solution, connard !_ M'énervais-je contre moi-même.

- Je vous laisse. Je repasserai dans deux jours pour voir si la potion agit et si vous vous sentez mieux.

- Je ne serais plus là dans deux jours, dis-je soudain en me redressant, complètement réveillé.

Pomfresh revint vers moi d'un pas lent et secoua la tête, perplexe. J'avais eut l'idée du siècle. Un éclair de génie. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu passer à coté, alors qu'elle était là sous mon nez depuis le début. Et pourtant, elle était très conne et elle aurait du me venir en tête sitôt qu'on m'eut demandé un subterfuge en attendant l'arrivée de l'antidote.

- Comment cela ? Demanda t-elle

- Je vais me faire passer pour une fille, dis-je.

- Oh... merveilleuse idée, railla t-elle.

- Mais non, soupirais-je, je veux dire: je vais aller à l'école et me faire passer pour une nouvelle élève.

- Mais... que devient Albus Potter pendant ce temps là ?

- Il disparaît le temps que le professeur Huge trouve l'antidote

- Et s'il ne le trouve jamais ?

- Il va le trouver, dis-je d'une voix acide.

- Mrs McGonagall ne vous laissera jamais faire une chose pareille, cingla t-elle d'une voix dure

- C'est mon honneur qui est en jeu, pas le sien, protestais-je de la même façon.

- Être une fille n'est pas honteux !

- Pour moi si !

Je haletais, puis me remettais dans le fond de mon siège. C'était l'idée du siècle. J'allais me faire passer pour une fille, et personne ne remarquerait rien... Sauf Malfoy peut être, mais je m'en balançais. Il ne dirait rien, parce que sinon, je dirais tout. Fier de mon raisonnement, je hochais la tête. McGonagall avait intérêt à accepter, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de sa tête.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

- Comment ça hors de question ? M'indignais-je

McGonagall ne m'adressa pas un regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau, elle joignit les mains et prit un air sévère... Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule parce que rien qu'au naturel elle avait déjà l'air impitoyable.

- Il est hors de question que je vous autorise à usurper une identité ! Le mensonge n'a jamais rien résolu !

- Bien, alors donnez-moi une solution ! Dis-je en relevant le menton.

C'est vrai ça, si elle avait mieux, elle avait qu'à se proposer ! Merde ! C'était une idée géniale ! Bon... pas géniale parce que l'idée géniale aurait été de trouver un antidote à cette putain de malédiction, mais bizarrement, personne n'avait trouvé ! Même pas le maître des potions ! Alors qu'elle trouve mieux la pimbêche ! Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et haussais les sourcils, en attente d'une réponse. Mon attitude ne sembla pas la froisser le moins du monde, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir et plissa les yeux.

- Dire la vérité serait une bonne solution, cingla t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Je vais vous dire une chose: moi **vivant**, jamais je ne me rendrais en cours tout en sachant que tout le monde _sait_.

- Bon sang ! Jura t-elle

Je me reculais sur ma chaise, jamais je n'avais vu Mrs McGonagall jurer. Jamais. La directrice me lança un regard furieux, semblant prête à me dépecer sur place. Puis elle secoua la tête, effaçant peut-être par cela ses envies de meurtre, elle soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec agacement.

- Je suppose que si je vous _force_ à retourner en cours...

- Je partirais, l'interrompis-je. Je ne remettrais pas les pieds en cours si vous m'y forcez. Je préfère rester une fille toute ma vie plutôt que ça se sache, avouais-je.

Et c'était vrai. C'était peut-être ça le pire. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se foute de moi. C'était ce qui pourrait se produire, ça serait surement le cas si tout le monde savait. J'en avais assez d'être dans la ligne de mire de tout le monde. On s'était attendu à ce que je sois un héros comme mon père, à ce que je déplace des montagnes à mains nu. Et je les avais déçu parce que j'étais horriblement banal. La presse n'avait de cesse de prendre mon père pour exemple ! Celui qui avait survécu ! J'en avais assez qu'on m'identifie à lui, parce que même si je lui ressemblais, je n'étais pas lui. Ni James. Ni personne d'autre. Être rejeté par les autres, subir les moqueries... Je ne le supporterais pas. C'était déjà assez dur de supporter l'indifférence générale. Je préférais qu'ils m'ignorent plutôt qu'ils me détestent, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mrs McGonagall soupira à nouveau, soudainement lasse.

- Bien. Je n'ai pas dit oui, dit-elle cependant. Il y a plusieurs choses à régler tant que nous y sommes. Le professeur Huge n'a toujours pas trouvé d'antidote, il essaye encore de trouver la composition de la potion qui vous a été administré. Mais si je dois vous considérer comme une nouvelle élève à partir de janvier, j'ai plusieurs question à vous poser. Que fait-on de Albus Potter ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton grave.

- Une maladie contagieuse, j'ai été mis en quarantaine et je n'ai le droit à aucune visite ? Proposais-je d'un ton indécis.

- Ça pourrait marcher, reste encore à déterminer la maladie en question, je suis sûre que votre jeune sœur va se poser des questions...

- Lily ? Je ricanais, Lily sera sûrement trop occupée à se reluquer le nombril pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Quand elle s'en rendra compte, je serais déjà redevenu moi même ! M'exclamais-je

McGonagall sembla septique, elle me lança un regard grave, empli de sérieux. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'être sérieux. Qui ne serait pas blasé après tout ce qui m'était arrivé ? Je crois que j'avais parfaitement le droit de ne pas être sérieux.

- Quelle maladie ? Demanda t-elle

- Je ne sais pas, avouais-je. Une maladie longue à soigner, ça dépend du temps que met le professeur Huge à trouver l'antidote...

- Je verrais ça en temps voulu, concéda t-elle. Bien, comment vous appellerez-vous ?

- Amy, dis-je sans hésitation.

Mrs McGonagall me lança un regard surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'accouda sur son bureau et ses yeux brillèrent derrière ses lunettes. Elle fit semblant de réarranger certain dossier sur la table, mais je voyais bien qu'elle se posait des questions, aussi je répondis à sa question informulée.

- Mes parents voulaient m'appeler comme ça si j'avais été une fille.

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est dangereux, quelqu'un pourrait faire le rapprochement, protesta t-elle

- Non, combien existe t-il de Amy sur la terre ? dis-je d'un ton distrait.

Cet entretien m'ennuyais, tout les détails étaient dans ma tête, les expliquer, c'était chiant. Parce que j'aimais bien improviser. Mais c'est vrai que nous devions ajuster nos sons de cloches pour ne pas me trahir. Je me reprenais et essayais d'être attentif. McGonagall nota quelque chose sur une feuille blanche, je fronçais les sourcils, ce qu'elle vit.

- Je m'occupe de faire les papiers administratifs, au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée d'approfondir les recherches si un doute subsistait...

Je hochais la tête et attendais qu'elle ait finit de noter en regardant son bureau. Des tas d'objets curieux s'étalaient devant mes yeux, je ne connaissais pas l'usage de plus de la moitié. Mon père nous avait raconté que ses objets appartenaient à l'ancien directeur... Mon nom venait de lui. Quand j'avais vu sa tronche, j'avais fait la gueule, on peut pas dire que Albus Dumbledore soit un modèle de beauté. Mais quand j'avais appris tout ce qu'il avait fait, j'avais été rassuré. Mon nom venait d'un homme fort et puissant.

- Nom de famille ?

- Mc Carter, dis-je encore une fois sans temps de réflexion.

- Amy Mc Carter donc, reprit-elle en notant. Je pense que nous devrions refaire une répartition pour que ça soit plus crédible.

- D'accord, acceptais-je sans difficulté.

Ça me paraissait correct. Je n'avais pas eut à réfléchir pour le nom de famille parce que je m'étais souvent demandé ce que ça aurait donné si je n'étais pas né Potter. Si j'avais eut un autre nom à la naissance ? Si je m'étais appelé Mc Carter, peut-être que les gens ne m'auraient pas regardé de cette façon à la répartition, ou peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient pas attendu que je fasse quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Car c'était ça, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que Albus Potter soit aussi exceptionnel que Harry Potter ou que James Potter. Seulement, j'étais d'une banalité affligeante, insignifiant au delà des mots. Je n'étais que moi même, pas doué, mais pas nul non plus. Je ne faisais pas de tour, je n'étais pas blagueur, cynique à la limite, et terriblement réaliste. La vie, c'était une succession de merde qui vous tombait sur le coin de la gueule, la preuve.

- Il y a tellement de chose auxquels vous devrez répondre, s'affligea t-elle en secouant la tête, vous devrez vous inventer une nouvelle vie et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Comment allez-vous faire pour votre passé ? Qui sont vos parents ? Où habitez-vous ? Pourquoi être venue à Poudlard ? Et où étiez-vous avant ! Lista t-elle.

C'est dingue comme elle avait l'air vieille tout d'un coup. Bon déjà avec ses cheveux gris on pouvait s'en douter, mais inquiète, elle était tout simplement méconnaissable. Comme elle me regardait, je m'efforçais de me souvenir de toute ses questions pour pouvoir y répondre.

- Je n'ai pas de parent, ça sera plus facile de me faire passer pour un orphelin. Sinon... on a qu'à dire que je viens de BeauxBâtons.

- Vous ne parlez même pas français ! Fit-elle remarquer.

_- Je m'appelle Amy, j'ai 17 ans et j'aime la France_, dis-je en m'efforçant d'articuler correctement en bon Français, ça suffira. Personne ne parle français, et puis je ne suis pas une bête de foire, si ils veulent des traductions ils vont sur _Magic-Translator_ (2) !

Acceeeepte bon dieu de merde ! J'en avais marre de déblatérer des conneries ! Entendre ma voix était insupportable, je passais mon temps à me taire d'habitude pour ne pas l'entendre ! Parler autant me filait la nausée ! Je me jurais qu'après cet entretien avec elle, je ne parlerai plus pendant deux jours entiers. McGonagall sembla hésiter un moment, puis elle finit par acquiescer.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais compléter les derniers détails et puis advienne que pourra, marmonna t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissant.

µ

L'attente jusqu'au 3 janvier fut insupportable, j'allais au bureau de McGonagall une fois par jour pour fignoler la vie de Amy Carter. McGonagall alla jusqu'à me faire jurer de ne rien dire sur ce que j'étais réellement pour ne pas qu'elle ait de problème avec le ministère et me fit prononcer un serment inviolable avec le professeur Huge comme témoin.

- Moi, Albus Potter, jure de ne révéler mon identité sous aucun prétexte avant d'avoir retrouvé ma réelle apparence.

- Moi, Minerva McGonagall, jure de protéger le secret de l'identité de Albus Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son apparence.

Un fil rouge s'enroula autour de nos mains jointes, sembla être aspiré par notre peau puis il disparut. Finalement, ce serment était une bonne idée. McGonagall ne pourrait pas me trahir ainsi, elle avait été un peu désappointé par ce serment. Parce que si elle voulait que je garde ça secret, il fallait qu'elle promette de protéger mon secret elle aussi. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il fallait qu'elle s'assure que je ne la trahirais pas. Un serment inviolable fonctionnait ainsi, chacun des parties devaient promettre quelque chose à l'autre. J'étais rassuré, personne ne saurait jamais.

Le 3 janvier arriva. Ma rentrée avec. J'avais du accepter de porter l'uniforme féminin parce que porter un pantalon alors que j'avais l'apparence d'une fille pourrait passer pour de l'anticonformisme, bla bla bla. Enfin bref, j'étais dans le hall, tout le monde était déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. J'étais ridicule dans ma tenue de fille modèle, ou du moins, j'avais l'impression d'être ridicule. L'image que le miroir m'avait renvoyé était celle d'une jeune fille tout à fait normale. Mais maintenant, hors de portée du miroir, j'avais l'impression d'être un clown.

Je resserrai les pans de ma robe de sorcier sur moi pour cacher mes jambes découvertes au genoux. Je remontais une dernière fois les chaussettes grises et attendais qu'un professeur vienne me chercher. Je n'entendais rien derrière les épaisses portes, le calme était insupportable, j'avais presque envie de tout interrompre, de faire ma répartition le plus vite possible pour enfin être débarrassé de toute cette histoire.

Je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant moi. Rusard me regarda en plissant le nez. Ses sourcils blancs se rejoignaient presque en une ligne au milieu de son front et sa bouche édentée s'ouvrit quand il parla, je retins un frisson de dégoût.

- Vous êtes Miss Mc Carter ?

Je hochais la tête tout en biaisant du regard vers le chat qu'il tenait serré contre sa poitrine. Miss Teigne était morte deux années plus tôt mais avait eut le temps de donner naissance à une portée de petit chat. Rusard avait donné la plupart des petits en adoption mais avait gardé un chaton qu'il avait appelé Miss Nasty (3). Allez savoir pourquoi ! ? Toujours est-il qu'il me toisait comme si j'étais un nuisible sous sa chaussure. Je levais le menton en signe de défi, il haussa les épaules et me fit signe de le suivre.

Papa m'avait raconté que Rusard était déjà là quand il était étudiant. J'en venais à me demander l'âge qu'il avait. Peut-être qu''il faisait déjà vieux quand il était jeune et que maintenant il était réellement vieux... Enfin, c'était trop compliqué. Je lui emboitais le pas, m'efforçant de ne regarder que son dos courbé. Je ne voulais pas voir la tête des autres ni leurs expressions. J'avais l'impression que tous savaient. Le bruit des conversations s'arrêta quand je m'avançais et que tous purent me voir. Apparemment, McGonagall ne m'avait pas encore présenté vu le silence général qui s'installa.

La directrice tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention, geste totalement inutile puisque tous me regardaient. Je sentais leurs regards me brûler le dos, j'essayais de ne pas rougir, en vain. Mes joues me brûlaient et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'un marteau piqueur me broyait la poitrine. Il ne s'agissait que de mon cœur battant la chamade, cependant.

- Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que les vacances vous auront étés profitable et que vous avez passés d'agréables moments avec vos famille.

Quelques rires retentirent, se souvenant sûrement des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés. La jalousie me broya la poitrine, moi je n'y avais pas eut le droit. Moi j'étais resté cloitré dans ma chambre, comme un monstre qu'on cache à la vue du public pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité des gens. Un sourire amer se forma sur mes lèvres et je vis quelque personne parler entre eux à ma réaction. Je soufflais et essayais d'endiguer ma colère, je réussissais. McGonagall leva les mains pour faire taire les quelques conversations qui avaient reprit.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, elle vient de BeauxBatons. J'espère que vous saurez l'intégrer comme il se doit parmi vous. Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandés pourquoi le choixpeau et le tabouret avait été placé, ils ont maintenant leur réponse, reprit-elle d'un ton sec mais avec le sourire.

Son regard se posa sur moi, elle contourna la table professorale et s'avança jusqu'au tabouret. Ça me rappelait des souvenirs, l'angoisse d'être répartis à Serpentard, les regards posés sur moi pour savoir où irait le fils de Harry Potter, le frère de James Potter. J'inspirais profondément et m'asseyais sur le tabouret. Je ne pus éviter les regards posés sur moi plus longtemps. Je regardais la table de Griffondor, personne ne m'attendait là bas. Je n'avais pas d'amis à Poudlard, juste mes livres.

McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur mon crane. Je sentis le vieux morceau de tissus s'enrouler autour de ma tête et pénétrer mon esprit. C'était désagréable d'être sondé de cette façon, je détestais cela. La voix du vieux chiffon décrépi retentit dans ma tête, il ne parla qu'à moi.

_- Ah ! De nouveaux toi, Albus Potter ! On me demande de te répartir à nouveau. _

Je grimaçais et regardais la porte de la Grande Salle en face de moi. Voir tout les yeux posés sur moi me rendait mal à l'aise. Je les détestais. Tous.

_- Ton âme me semble s'être... noircit avec le temps. Hum... Oui. Tu me semble bien amer, Albus Potter. _

Un rictus s'afficha presque sur mes lèvres. _Répartit moi, espèce d'abruti, qu'on en finisse_, pensais-je.

_- La dernière fois que tu t'es assis à ce tabouret, tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir aller à Serpentard. Mais bon, puisque ce que tu penses à changé, tu iras à..._

- SERPENTARD ! Cria le Choixpeau.

Je me figeais. Les applaudissements retentissaient, mais moi je fronçais les sourcils tandis que McGonagall retirait le Choixpeau de ma tête. Je la regardais, son visage était impassible. Je me levais, dans un état second et regardais d'un air perdu la table verte et argenté. La directrice me poussa dans le dos en me montrant du doigt la table, comme si j'avais réellement été une nouvelle élève. Je hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte et m'asseyais là où il y avait de la place.

J'étais bien trop ahuri pour m'émouvoir de l'accueil que l'on me faisait à Serpentard. Pire, le comportement chaleureux des serpents aggrava mon hébétude. Je ne répondais pas au salut chaleureux, me bloquais dans mon mutisme. Je pourrais toujours mettre ça sur le choc de la mort de mes parents fictifs. Les applaudissements avaient cessés, mais impossible de m'en rendre réellement compte, j'avais comme du coton dans les oreilles, ne subsistait qu'un bourdonnement de fond. Je croisais le regard de nombreuses filles qui me dévisageaient avec curiosité, le sourire aux lèvres. Mes yeux tombèrent sur un visage innocent et poli. Scorpius Malfoy ne semblait pas se sentir coupable ou surpris, il avait juste l'air de quelqu'un qui découvrait une nouvelle élève dans sa maison.

Ma colère m'étonna, je croyais presque que cet état de surprise intense allait subsister. Mais la rage déchira le manteau d'étonnement qui m'enveloppait et s'empara de moi, je sentais les flammes de la colère monter dans mon cœur, brûlant tout sur son passage. Je croisais son regard, mon courroux lui fit faire un mouvement de recul, je détournais la tête et fixais mon assiette pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. J'avais pensé être quitte avec lui, après tout je lui avais fait la misère, il n'avait fait que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Mais cette froide indifférence, pire: cette curiosité malsaine à mon égard m'avait rendu furieux. Je mitraillais mon assiette du regard, poussant plus les aliments que ne les mangeant.

- Tu viens d'où ? Demanda un garçon plein de boutons.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me cachant derrière mes cheveux. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient utiles...

- De France, répliquais-je en parlant comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Et c'était vrai. C'était une évidence, si j'étais de BeauxBatons, je venais nécessairement de France. Quel bande d'abruti !

- Tu sais parler en Français alors ! C'est cool ! Dis-nous quelque chose ! Me pressa une fille.

Je secouais la tête et resserrais une fois de plus les pans de la robe de sorcier sur moi. Pour me cacher, je ne voulais pas être là. _Je voulais mon corps_, geignis-je mentalement.

- Je ne suis pas le Magic-Translator, répliquais-je d'une voix acide.

La fille qui m'avait posé la question était Alyssa Zabini. Celle ci grommela en baissant la tête. Cette fille était sûrement la plus intelligente. Elle ne me posa plus de question tandis que les autres continuaient, je ne répondais pas. Après avoir finit de manger, j'en avais désintéressé pas mal. Pour eux, j'étais une fille ennuyeuse et on ne devait pas s'attarder parce que je n'allais pas devenir une amie. Cela me convenait. J'étais dans le dortoir des filles, naturellement.

J'allais directement dans la salle de bain, bousculant une fille sur mon passage et me changeais rapidement. J'enlevais avec dégoût le soutient gorge. Je ne savais pas comment faisait les filles pour supporter ça. C'était gênant et ça faisait même mal quand on le portait trop longtemps. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais sûrement crié: LIBERATION !

Mais voila, je n'étais pas seul. Je me mettais en pyjama et sortais de la salle de bain, trouvant une fille devant la porte qui piétinait en me lançant un regard mauvais. Apparemment, je lui avais piqué sa place. Je haussais les épaules et cherchais mon lit des yeux.

Je trouvais mes malles au pied du dernier lit, tout au fond du dortoir. Je m'avançais lentement, attachant mes encombrants cheveux en une queue basse pour la nuit. Je me mettais rapidement sous les couvertures et fermais les rideaux du lit à baldaquins, empêchant par cela à quiconque de me parler. Juste avant de m'endormir, j'entendais:

- Elle est bizarre quand même cette fille, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Qu'elle continue à nous snober ! Si elle continue comme ça, je lui fais sa fête, elle me sort déjà par les trous de nez, ragea une fille.

Apparemment, ça allait chauffer pour mon matricule. Oup's.

* * *

><p>(1) titre complétement inventé ! ^^<p>

(2) Encore une fois inventé. C'est un parchemin magique que distribue les Weasley. On inscrit un texte puis la langue que l'on souhaite de cette façon : Anglais Français. Et c'est magique ! Ça traduit ^^

(3) Nasty veut dire Méchant en Anglais.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre** ...

_Eh vous là ! _

_Oui vous ! Derrière votre écran ! Vous rigolez ou quoi ? !_

_Lol, non mais sérieux, je regarde les statistiques et ça a RIEN à voir avec les commentaires_

_Vous me snobez là, c'est quoi ça, snif._

µ

**Pour vous, oui vous, lecteurs pressé et ayant la flemme de poster une review, je vous fait un texte type:**

Hello ! Je suis passé par là !

µ

µ

_Même ça, ça me suffit. Soyez sympas, j'ai beaucoup investit dans cette fic alors quand je vois mes stats et mes review, je fais un peu la tronche lol_

_Vous pouvez même faire un copier coller ça me dérange pas mdr_

µ

_La suite, vendredi prochain les gens ^^_


	6. A l'abordage

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ

**Note:** **Salut salut ! De retour pour le 5eme chapitre ! Désolé pour les fautes ( et il doit surement y en avoir ^^'), mais j'ai fait de mon mieux...  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 5_****

**A l'abordage !  
><strong>

µ**  
><strong>

_Abordage : Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je accepter un verre ? _

Louis Scrutenaire

µ

Le lendemain était arrivé comme une bombe sur un champ de maïs. Tellement vite et sans que je sois prêt à l'affronter... Il y avait au moins un avantage, personne ne m'adressa la parole. Les filles me fuyaient comme la peste, ce qui était plutôt positif. Quelques unes d'entre elles essayèrent de se lier d'amitié avec moi, elles ne firent face qu'à un mur de silence. Je ne voulais pas me faire de copine, ce n'était pas mon but. Avant de commencer mon petit déjeuner, je jetais un coup d'œil à la table professorale. Mon regard tomba dans celui de Mr Huge, je l'interrogeais silencieusement. Il secoua la tête en négation, l'air grave. Je reportais mon regard sur mon bol de chocolat, légèrement déprimé.

Je touillais sans grande conviction le mélange chocolaté, puis soupirais avant de le pousser. Je n'avais pas faim. Mon regard dériva sur les autres élèves, tous avaient l'air de s'amuser et ils plaisantaient. Je n'avais jamais vraiment connut ça, j'étais toujours décalé par rapport aux autres. Je me faisais l'impression d'avoir 35 ans et non 17. Quelqu'un s'assit discrètement à coté de moi, j'aurais pu ne pas le remarquer s'il n'avait pas les cheveux blonds pâle. Je fronçais le nez sans le regarder, je savais déjà que Scorpius Malfoy avait prit place à coté de moi. Je le vis prendre une biscotte du coin de l'œil mais ne tournais pas la tête vers lui. J'étais en colère. Ma rage d'hier me monta à la gorge et je mordais mes lèvres pour me taire et ne pas l'insulter copieusement.

- Les gens semblent t'éviter. Tu as de la chance, soupira t-il

Qu'il ose se foutre de moi aussi impunément... Il avait le culot de venir me voir, tout en sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait, et en plus, il faisait semblant de rien ! Je ne répondais pas. Si il pensait pouvoir se foutre de moi comme cela... Il faisait une lourde erreur, je tournais lentement la tête et le fusillais du regard. Il recula un peu avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hou, tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, comme si il ne le savait pas. Je le détestais, Merlin ! Je voulais partir, mais je n'avais nul part où aller avant le début du cours, je restais donc là. Et puis, partir aurait été une preuve qu'il avait réussi à me soumettre, c'était hors de question. Je le regardais en biais. Son regard été tourné vers la table Griffondor, il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Je le vis soupirer avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur ses lèvres, il planta son regard dans le mien.

- Ça te dirait qu'on soit amis ?

Je me reculais sur le banc pour mettre un espace entre nous, poussant un peu le garçon à coté de moi. Ce type était complétement dingue ou inconscient... Se rendait-il compte que j'étais à deux doigts de l'étrangler ? L'élève que j'avais poussé s'apprêta à râler, mais quand il vit mes yeux furieux, il se décala volontiers. C'est bien, au moins je faisais encore peur malgré mon apparence. Je m'accoudais à la table et laissais mes cheveux pendre sur le coté pour ne plus voir cet emmerdeur.

- Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu, insista t-il.

- Mais vas te faire foutre, bon sang ! M'insurgeais-je

Ma parole fit cesser certaines discutions à la table de Serpentard, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, une fois de plus. Je baissais un peu la tête, je voulais redevenir invisible, comme à Griffondor. Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Je m'imaginais la tranquillité du dortoir, les élèves m'ignorant et moi qui était donc tranquille avec ma pile de bouquin qui ne cessait de grossir. Le calme, et surtout: l_a paix_, bordel. Je sursautais quand une main remit mes cheveux en place derrière mon oreille. Je tapais l'intruse d'un air farouche, cela fit ricaner plusieurs garçons de la table. Scorpius Malfoy était penché vers moi, toute son attention dirigé sur ma personne, il sourit et j'aurais pu jurer voir des étincelles malicieuses dans ses yeux. Ma rage monta d'un cran.

- Impossible, répondit-il d'un ton rieur.

Je lui aurais bien mis mon poing dans la gueule... Je me contentais d'une puissante gifle. Je me levais de table sous les yeux ébahis de "_ma"_ maison et toisais Malfoy de haut.

- Je ne te connais pas, mais je jurerais que c'est possible, dis-je en partant.

Je marchais d'un pas furibond vers la sortie. Une fois la porte fermée, je jurais.

- Mais qu'il aille se faire voir, cet enculé mal baisé ! Nan mais je t'en pose des questions ! Abruti, pédé, enculeur de chèèèèvre ! Fulminais-je en tapant rageusement contre le mur.

Je pensais pouvoir supporter qu'il se foute de ma gueule... Mais à quoi est-ce que j'avais pensé par les couilles de Merlin ! ? Ce type était insupportable ! Il n'avait même pas attendu une seule journée pour venir m'emmerder ! Et qu'il fasse semblant de rien, c'était peut-être le pire ! Je grommelais jusqu'à être arrivé à la salle de cours.

µ

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

En somme, les cours reprirent, rien d'intéressant ne se produisit, Malfoy ne m'adressa plus la parole, à ma plus grande joie. Mais j'avais attiré la colère des filles de 7eme année sur moi. Scorpius Malfoy était populaire à Serpentard et qu'une fille ose frapper leur « Prince » – comme elles l'appelaient (un seau vite ! Faut que je gerbe) – était passible de grave sanction à en juger par leurs regards meurtriers.

Cela commença discrètement, par des jambes tendues dans les couloirs pour me faire trébucher. Ou une fille me bousculait dans les couloirs sans s'excuser. Cela devînt plus offensif après la première semaine. On s'amusait à me voler mes affaires. Mais peu m'importais, ce n'était pas réellement mes affaires, mais celles que McGonagall m'avait prêtées.

On me vola mes livres et ça, ça devenait plus chiant pour suivre les cours. Mais je m'en foutais, parce que je faisais perdre des points à leurs maisons par la même occasion en n'ayant pas mon matériel. Elles se rendirent rapidement compte que les vols ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

Entre temps, Malfoy essaya à nouveau de venir me faire chier, mais je trouvais toujours un moyen de lui échapper. Les toilettes étaient à portée de vue ? Je m'y précipitais. Je poussais même des personnes sur lui pour le ralentir alors que je fuyais. Plutôt lâche comme réaction, mais je m'en foutais, on n'était dans la maison de la lâcheté et des coups foireux alors...

Je soupirais une énième fois au cours ennuyeux du professeur Binns. Le fantôme ne semblait pas se rendre compte que sa voix endormait la plupart de ses élèves, dont moi. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, je redressais la tête lentement, presque à l'agonie. La directrice entra après que le professeur Binns lui eut sommé d'entrer. Tous les élèves se levèrent dans la salle et je fis de même. McGonagall chercha quelqu'un des yeux, son regard se posa sur moi.

- Je suis venue chercher Amy Mc Carter, prenez vos affaires.

Je hochais la tête et rangeais rapidement mes affaires, content d'échapper à cette heure mortelle et pressé de découvrir ce qui m'attendais. Est-ce que Mr Huge avait trouvé la composition de la potion ? Ou mieux, est-ce qu'il avait l'antidote ? Je calmais mon espoir, parce que je savais que si j'y croyais, la déception me ferait tomber de haut. Je soufflais et suivais la directrice d'un pas que j'espérais calme et mesuré. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passait mais d'un regard, elle me déconseilla de parler. Je la suivis avec agacement, je voulais savoir maintenant, j'en avais marre d'attendre.

Elle ne me parla qu'une fois que nous eûmes atteint son bureau. McGonagall s'assit à son bureau et soupira en fermant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

- Nous avons trouvés la composition de la potion. Du moins, nous pensons l'avoir découvert.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je l'écoutais avec attention, attendant la suite avec fébrilité. McGonagall plissa les yeux et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Elle sembla très vieille tout d'un coup. Ses rides semblaient plus creuses et un pli inquiet se formait entre ses deux sourcils.

- Monsieur Malfoy est venue me trouver aujourd'hui pour me dire qu'il avait fabriqué une potion et qu'il l'avait mise dans votre verre. Hier, Timothy Nott lui a avoué qu'il avait ajouté un ingrédient dans sa potion pour lui faire une farce.

Je pâlis sûrement. Je sentais le sang quitter mon visage et je fermais les yeux quand la nausée m'envahit. J'avais subis les frais d'une stupide farce. Je rouvrais les yeux et attendait la suite, vu son air sérieux, je ne pouvais que m'attendre au pire. Mrs McGonagall invoqua deux tasses de thé, elle en plaça une en face de moi et me tendit un morceau de sucre. Je l'acceptais, je me sentais au bord du malaise, je le grignotais tout en la fixant des yeux. Je voulais qu'elle continue et qu'elle m'avoue ce qui la rendait si anxieuse.

- Monsieur Malfoy a dit qu'il avait fabriqué une potion de déformation. Elle était censé être temporaire, un jour ou deux. Monsieur Nott ne sait pas quelle potion il a utilisé, il nous a dit l'avoir volé dans la réserve de Mr Huge.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à les faire avouer ? Demandais-je d'une voix enrouée, Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle comme ça sans rien en échange, et Nott est pire, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Apparemment, Malfoy parlait à Nott d'une farce qui aurait peut-être mal tourné. Il ne vous a pas vu revenir donc il était inquiet. C'est là que Monsieur Nott a fait le rapprochement avec sa farce. Ils sont venus en parler parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il advenait de vous et qu'ils avaient peur de vous avoir tué.

J'expirais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été en apnée tout le long de son explication. Si ce n'était que ça, je pourrais survivre. Tant que Mr Huge trouvait la composition et l'antidote, tout irait bien. Mais je voyais que McGonagall était toujours grave, et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait. Peut-être que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec moi après tout. Je haussais les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

- Le professeur Huge a trouvé la composition, il pourra faire un antidote dans ce cas, dis-je d'un ton rassuré.

- Monsieur Potter... commença t-elle, je crains que la situation ne soit plus complexe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, bon sang ! ? Dites le moi dans ce cas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je au bord de l'hystérie.

- Le professeur a vérifié sa réserve et il lui manque une potion...

- Laquelle, par Merlin ? J'étais sur le point de l'étrangler

- Il lui manque le filiasérum (1). C'est une potion qui contient une forte dose de composant féminin. Les femmes l'utilisent pour que leurs maris sachent ce qu'elles pensent.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est comme un pouvoir télépathique ? Demandais-je en ricanant nerveusement.

McGonagall hocha la tête. Personnellement, je m'en fichais de savoir la potion qu'on m'avait donné, tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'antidote, bon dieu de merde !

- Et ? Quel est le problème ? J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas tout.

- Combiné à la potion de déformation, la potion vous a transformé en fille. Le problème, Monsieur Potter, c'est que le filiasérum était conçu pour être permanent. Quand on en boit, la potion est définitive, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, dit-elle d'un ton alarmant.

- Mais... M-Mais la potion de déformation est temporaire, protestais-je d'une voix blanche.

Oh bon dieu. Si c'était ça être sur le point de mourir qu'on m'achève. Voir le visage angoissé de McGonagall était peut-être le pire. Si elle était angoissé, comment est-ce que je devais me sentir ? Je me sentais écrasé par l'horreur de la situation, si je reliais la situation et ce qu'elle venait de m'expliquer, je...

- Les composants du filiasérum sont plus puissants que ceux de la potion de déformation. Les effets de la potion de déformation ont été annulés et les composants du filiasérum ont prit le dessus, c'est la théorie du professeur Huge.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, décidais-je.

- Il ne lui reste que peu d'analyse à faire pour confirmer sa théorie, ajouta t-elle d'une voix peinée.

Je resterais une fille toute ma vie... Impossible, je secouais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas rester une fille toute ma vie. Non.

- Non, dis-je fermement.

- Monsieur Potter...

- J'ai dit non, vous m'entendez ! Criais-je

Je me levais de ma chaise et posais mes mains à plat sur la table. Je me penchais vers elle et sifflais à travers ma mâchoire serrée.

- Qui est au courant ? Sifflais-je.

- Personne à part vous, moi et le professeur Huge.

- Bien. Vous ne direz rien à personne, décidais-je.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela, je vais devoir l'annoncer à vos parents, répondit-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Vous avez fait un serment inviolable. Vous ne pouvez pas en parler tant que je ne retrouverai pas mon apparence, lui rappelais-je d'une voix dure.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela ! S'exclama t-elle en contournant son bureau.

- Vous ne direz rien. Vous l'avez promis. Je retrouverais mon corps, quoi qu'il en coûte, articulais-je lentement.

Je vis pour la première fois de ma vie McGonagall baisser la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait promis. Je retrouverais mon corps. Huge allait trouver une solution, il le fallait. J_e ne resterais pas dans ce corps longtemps_, pensais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Bien... Mafloy et Nott ne sont donc pas au courant ? Demandais-je, anxieux

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je leur ai dit que vous étiez à Ste Mangouste et que vous aviez la variole du dragon. Ils pensent que la potion n'a eut aucun effet sur vous.

C'est pour cela que Malfoy était si familier avec moi. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Je hochais la tête distraitement et me dirigeais vers la porte, je sortais sans un regard pour la directrice. Ce que je venais d'apprendre m'avait littéralement achevé. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois dans les couloirs et finissais par me laisser glisser le long du mur, complètement abattu. J'effaçais d'un revers de main la sueur froide qui couvrait mon visage et inspirais légèrement pour me calmer.

- Tiens, qui voila !

La voix m'apparut comme un bruit de fond, je laissais couler. De toute façon, ça ne m'étais sûrement pas adressé. Mes yeux étaient fermés et j'avais l'impression d'être dans une toile d'araignée. Je venais de réaliser que j'étais pris au piège, et je ne pouvais qu'attendre que l'araignée ne vienne pour me dévorer.

- Ça va ? Tu es toute verte.

J'ouvrais légèrement les yeux et tombais sur le visage rieur de Scorpius Malfoy. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je refermais les yeux et me répétais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas réellement. En vain.

- Oh non, pas toi. Fiches le camp par pitié, j'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche dans les parages, surtout pas aujourd'hui, geignis-je.

- Est-ce que la directrice t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle ? C'est à propos de ta famille ? Demanda t-il

Son ton était inquiet. Ça aurait été drôle si je n'étais pas aussi désespéré. Scorpius s'inquiétant pour moi. J'en aurais bien ri, tiens. Je soufflais et secouais la tête. J'avais des envies de vengeance, mais je m'efforçais de les envoyer paître.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, rétorquais-je.

- Oh, c'est triste. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 1 ans, je ne l'ai pas connu, expliqua t-il.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi amicalement, c'était bizarre. Avec moi, c'était plutôt les insultes, l'entendre me parler gentiment était étrange. Je gardais les yeux fermés, le fait de parler avait fait passer ma nausée, mais je ne me sentais pas assez fort pour me relever. Le choc était encore trop présent. Je sentis un mouvement près de moi et sursautais quand quelqu'un s'assit à coté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ! Casse-toi ! Me révoltais-je.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant.

- Exister, c'est déjà assez, répondis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

- Tu m'intrigues, j'ai l'impression de te connaître, on se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Bon dieu, niveau drague tu peux remballer. Même mon grand père n'a jamais sortit une phrase aussi débile de toute sa vie, repris-je, amusé et agacé.

Scorpius Malfoy qui s'essayait à la drague, Merlin ! C'était hilarant ! J'ouvrais les yeux une seconde pour le toiser. Il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il semblait beaucoup s'amuser à discuter avec moi. Je refermais les yeux, éblouit par le soleil.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de famille ! Répliqua t-il

- Je les ai connu, ils sont mort maintenant, mentis-je.

Un petit silence s'installa et j'aurais presque cru être seul si je n'entendais pas sa respiration à coté de moi. Je soupirais et rouvrais les yeux, ça allait mieux. Je me levais, sans un regard pour lui et m'apprêtait à partir, je mis mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule et lui tournais le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la directrice ? Demanda t-il

Sa voix était grave et je me tournais lentement vers lui pour l'observer. Il était toujours assis contre le mur, ses cheveux pâles brillaient au soleil et ses yeux étaient incroyablement bleu. _Dommage que ce soit un connard_, pensais-je.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, répondis-je.

Je partais sans me retourner une fois de plus, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Bordel, je n'en revenais pas, celui qui m'avait fait plonger en enfer arrivait à me faire sourire. Merlin devait bien se moquer de moi là où il était.

Mon sourire se fana quand je repensais à ce que j'allais devoir subir une fois rentré dans la salle commune. Mon estomac se noua et je soupirais à nouveau. On avait déjà eut un bizutage en première année, les gens qui nous volaient nos affaires et tout le tralala. Mais ça n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps.

_Les filles sont vraiment ignobles_, pensais-je

Elles avaient innovés, elles essayaient de me couper les cheveux maintenant. J'étais endormis sur mon lit un soir et j'avais juste eut le temps de repousser les ciseaux avant que Brianna Flint ne me les coupent ou ne me crève un œil. Ce soir là, j'avais appris la nécessité de poser un sort d'inviolabilité sur mon lit avant de m'endormir.

C'est pourquoi, je rentrais en trainant des pieds.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

(1) Le filiasérum a été inventé par moi-même ^^ Filia veut dire fille en latin. Donc comme Mrs McGonagall l'a expliqué, c'est une potion que les femmes faisaient prendre à leur mari pour qu'ils entendent leurs pensées. Cette potion n'est plus utilisé couramment dans le monde sorcier mais on en garde toujours un en réserve au cas où. Si vous vous posez la question de: mais qu'est-ce que fout Monsieur Huge avec du filiasérum...

µ

**Mr Huge tout rougissant:** Et bien... C'est que... Avec ma femme... Oh et puis allez au diable !

µ

Voilà ^^

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Je vois qu'engueuler les gens ça sert parfois ! mdr_

_Non mais sérieusement, après mon "coup de gueule" (si on peut appeler ça un coup de gueule...)_

_Vous avez vu le nombre de review ? C'est bien mieux ^^_

_Je vous remercie tous de l'intêret que vous portez à ma fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

µ

_**Sinon, pour répondre aux questions...**_

_**Laura :** La fic fait 17 chapitres sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue ^^_

_**Louloute :** J'avoue ne pas avoir bien compris tes questions au niveau de la phobie du sang. Désolé ^^'. Si tu veux me poser la question on peut correspondre par mail ( aurorebr free . fr) enlève les espaces ^^_

_Je vous rappelle que je poste le Vendredi !_

_A vendredi prochain donc ^^_


	7. Le titanic va couler

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ

**Note:** **Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de poster si tard mais bon... J'ai eut un p'tit rendez-vous et après j'étais occupée ^^ Donc voici sans attendre, le chapitre 6 de Madly In Love ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes !  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 6_****

****Le Titanic s'apprête à couler****

µ**  
><strong>

_Haha, oublie-la, t'as plus de chance de te voir sortir des anges du trou de balle que de fréquenter une fille comme ça !_

Extrait du film Titanic.

µ

Ma vie ne fut pas compliquée après cet entretien. Maintenant, j'étais sûr que rien de pire ne pourrait m'arriver. Mes parents ne demandaient pas de mes nouvelles apparemment et j'avais eut raison en disant que Lily était nombriliste. Scorpius Malfoy s'asseyait à coté de moi à chaque repas mais ne disait plus rien, c'était devenu sa place attitrée, même les élèves le savaient et lui laissaient la place. Les filles me jalousaient, cela renforça leur harcèlement.

Deux semaines de plus passèrent et on était le 24 janvier. Le professeur Huge n'avait pas encore trouvé d'antidote, il me faisait un rapport une fois par semaine pour me dire ce qu'il avait découvert, mais rien n'aboutissait vraiment, je m'étais fait une raison. Je me voyais déjà fuir le pays et reconstruire ma vie, faire croire à la mort d'Albus Potter serait difficile, mais pas irréalisable. Je pouvais toujours faire planer le doute quant à une disparition subite à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

Les cours se suivirent, j'allais en Potion avec enthousiasme, et traînais les pieds quand je dus me rendre en étude de l'histoire de la magie, donnée par le professeur Binns. En sortant de la salle, encore un peu endormi, une fille me bouscula volontairement et mes livres tombèrent au sol. Brianna Flint ricana avant de partir sans s'excuser et sans m'aider à ramasser mes livres. Je regardais mes bouquins sur le sol et soupirais, j'en avais assez de subir leur méchanceté gratuite.

Je me baissais pour ramasser mes livres mais une main me devança et les ramassa tous avant de me les tendre. Décidément. Le regard céruléen de Scorpius Malfoy se planta dans le mien et il me fit un petit sourire. Je ne répondis pas et pinçais les lèvres, agacé.

- Elles ne sont pas très sympa avec toi, hein ? Dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

- Arrête de t'assoir à coté de moi à la Grande salle ! Elles sont jalouses. Tu n'as qu'à t'assoir à coté de Brianna, et elles me foutront la paix ! Dis-je d'une voix acide.

Je récupérais violemment mes livres et m'en allais en cours de métamorphose. Ce soir là, au dîner, Scorpius Malfoy ne prit pas place à coté de moi dans la Grande salle. J'entendis un garçon dire qu'il était enfin revenu à la raison et soupirais. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'il n'ait pas écouté ce que j'avais dit. Bien que cela paraisse incroyable, Scorpius Malfoy était mon seul allié dans la maison Serpentard. J'avais été jusqu'à apprécier sa présence à coté de moi pendant les repas, parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas me fuir comme la peste ou à me traiter comme un moins que rien. Mais je l'avais mérité. J'avais snobé tout le monde en pensant bientôt partir retrouver les Griffondors. Ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais eut beau piétiner et râler, McGonagall ne m'avait pas fait changer de maison, ça aurait parut louche et je l'avais comprit. Il était trop tard pour redevenir invisible.

µ

La violence n'avait jamais été la solution. Et pourtant... j'envisageais sérieusement de péter le nez à une fille d'ici peu. Mais dans ma tête, j'étais toujours un garçon et frapper une fille était contre mon éthique. Je m'y refusais donc.

A la fin des cours, ce 26 janvier, Brianna m'agrippa le bras et m'entraîna dans les toilettes des filles. Ce corps n'était pas le mien, il était faible et je le haïssais. Je ne parvins pas à me défaire de sa prise et elle me jeta dans les sanitaires avec violence. Je trébuchais et tombais par terre avec un petit cri de surprise.

- Eh les filles, vous pouvez sortir ! Héla t-elle.

Deux portes s'ouvrirent de chaque côté et Adrianna Carrow et Patricia Pritchard m'encerclèrent. Je haussais les sourcils en signe de défi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient plus nombreuses qu'elles me feraient peur.

- Oh, petite Amy est toute seule aujourd'hui ? Entonna Adrianna avec un sourire.

- Pas vous en tout cas, dis-je. Mais j'ai toujours cru que mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné, répliquais-je.

Cette réponse fâcha Brianna, elle s'approcha de moi et avant que j'eus pu l'en empêcher, elle m'asséna une puissante gifle. Ma joue me brûlait et ça faisait mal. Le contenu d'un seau d'eau fut vidé sur ma tête. Et ça se passa tellement vite que je n'eus pas réellement le temps de réagir. Adrianna et Patricia me tinrent pendant que Brianna m'enlevait ma robe de sorcier. Elle ne me laissa que mon uniforme scolaire trempé et jeta ma baguette dans la cuvette d'un toilette.

J'avais mal et froid. Patricia fit un sourire cruel puis elle sortit un ciseau de sa poche.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire depuis que j'ai vu ta tête passer la porte de cette école.

- Tes rêves sont bien limités, ma pauvre, rétorquais-je férocement.

Je la dardais d'un regard moqueur, pas un seul instant intimidé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me faire ? Me couper les cheveux ? C'est vrai que j'avais besoin d'une bonne petite coupe... Une autre gifle me fit taire et on me tira les cheveux en arrière avant de les couper d'un geste sec. On me jeta dans une cabine et j'entendis un _collaporta_ (1) suivit d'un rire. Cool, j'étais enfermé dans les chiottes.

- On fait moins la maligne, hein ? Brailla l'une d'entre elles.

- La pauvre Amy ! Personne ne viendra t'aider en plus, parce que personne ne connaît ton existence !

- Peut-être qu'elle va mourir ici. On retrouvera son corps dans 20 ou 30 ans, ricana t-elle.

- Bye bye, Amy !

La porte se ferma sur leurs rires et le calme régna. C'était vrai ce qu'elles avaient dit. Personne ne me chercherait. Je me redressais et grimaçais en sentant du sang couler le long de ma tempe. Je m'étais écorché avec le crépi du mur. Ça n'était sûrement rien de grave. Les blessures à la tête saignaient beaucoup. Merde, j'avais peur du sang. Je respirais par la bouche pour ne pas sentir son odeur et m'essuyais d'un revers de main en me recroquevillant. Le pire, c'était peut être qu'il faisait encore froid bien qu'on soit en janvier. Je me frottais les bras de mes mains et me levais. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

Je poussais la porte de mes mains, regardais en haut et en bas, mais je n'avais pas assez d'espace pour me faufiler dans les écarts de la porte. Il fallait être un cafard pour passer au travers. Je frappais contre la porte, de rage. Puis je me rasseyais. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, la porte était verrouillée et ma baguette était dans une autre cabine. Je soupirais et posais ma tête dans le coin que formait la porte. Maudite jupe, peut-être que si j'avais eut un pantalon, j'aurais eut moins froid. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elles m'avaient enlevés ma robe de sorcier, le tissus était lourd et tenait chaud, même mouillé. Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine en claquant des dents. J'essayais de penser à autre chose mais ça revenait en boucle.

_Froid, froid, froid, froid, froid, froid, froid_, pensais-je inlassablement.

Impossible de courir pour me réchauffer dans cette minuscule cabine, j'avais juste la place pour mes jambes et encore, c'était juste. Le temps sembla s'étirer, je n'avais même pas de montre ou une horloge à portée de vue pour me dire quelle heure il était. C'était frustrant. Combien de temps allais-je geler ? Il me restait combien de temps à attendre avant que le jour ne se lève ? Au moins, j'avais l'espoir d'être réchauffé par les rayons du soleil.

Je tremblais maintenant, il faisait froid comme dans une chambre froide. J'allais finir en Iceberg. Je me mettais à délirer, englué par le froid. Je m'endormais peut être, je rêvais que j'étais un iceberg et que le Titanic n'arrivait pas à m'éviter, je m'éclatais en petits morceaux sur le pont ou dans la mer, mais dans tout les cas, je mourrais. Un claquement sec me secoua un moment et je fus déstabilisé, perdu entre le rêve et la réalité. Le claquement, c'était moi se décomposant en petits morceau, puis finalement en poussière de neige.

- Merde !

Ça c'était le cri de Jack en se rendant compte que Rose n'était pas montée dans le canoë de sauvetage. Je maudissais presque ma mère d'être si amoureuse de ce film que j'avais vu en boucle depuis ma naissance sous prétexte que c'était un grand classique de télévision moldue. Une brusque chaleur m'enveloppa et c'était un contraste tellement saisissant que cela me fit mal. J'essayais de me détacher de cette chaleur incandescente mais j'étais retenu. Génial, je brûlais en enfer maintenant.

- Amy, bon dieu ! Aller debout !

Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas Jack. Peut-être un ami ? Une seconde, je n'avais pas d'ami. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux et me retrouvais devant une mer bleue océan. Si, finalement, on était peut-être bien sur le Titanic, moi en morceau, sûrement, et Jack aussi. _Ah ah ah_. Mes yeux s'étaient refermés. La chaleur devînt moins intense, juste assez pour devenir agréable. Je me collais contre ma source de chaleur en soupirant. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, mais gardais les yeux fermés, mes paupières étaient trop lourde de toute façon. Mon délire sur le Titanic revînt et je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile. _Maudite sois-tu, maman_, pensais-je.

- Mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ! Cria une voix désagréablement aiguë.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans les toilettes des filles.

Je plissais les yeux et fronçais le nez. Ça résonnait dans ma tête, je prenais conscience de plusieurs choses. De une, j'étais encore gelé, et de deux, quelqu'un me portait dans ses bras. C'était suffisant. Mais plus important, quelqu'un m'avait trouvé. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en me blottissant dans le cou de celui qui m'avait sauvé. Qui que ce soit, je lui étais reconnaissant. Ça faisait trop mal de devenir un iceberg. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le sommeil, c'était un peu comme une immense mer noire, c'était vaste, très vaste. Je ne fis aucun rêve et m'éveillais avec de désagréables courbatures. Je grognais puis papillonnais des yeux, le soleil m'éblouissait. Un vase était posé en face de moi, il était empli de marguerites.

- Salut.

Je sursautais légèrement et me tournais vers l'origine de la voix. Scorpius Malfoy, évidemment. Je n'avais jamais vu autant mon ennemi que depuis que je m'étais transformé en fille. Je soupirais, et l'observais. Il portait un simple jean foncé et un t-shirt bleu pâle. Ça lui allait bien, ça faisait ressortir la couleur ses yeux et la pâleur de ses cheveux. Son sourire formait des fossettes sur ses joues. Je regardais en face de moi avant de m'éclaircir la voix.

- On est où ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

_Mal à la gorge_, pensais-je en grimaçant.

- A l'infirmerie. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pas vraiment, mentis-je.

Je devais être convainquant puisqu'il me fit un sourire indulgent et hocha la tête._ Il était plutôt grand en fait_, remarquais-je avec surprise. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prit le temps de le regarder, il était un ennemi. Mais là, je ne savais pas réellement si j'avais le droit de continuer à dire ça.

- J'ai vu Brianna revenir avec Patricia et Adrianna, elles semblaient contentes et tu n'étais pas là, je me suis posé des questions jusqu'à ce que je l'entende dire qu'elles t'avaient donnés une bonne leçon.

Je grimaçais à nouveau, j'imaginais assez bien leur satisfaction. Je constatais que mes cheveux avaient repoussés, sûrement une débilité du au filiasérum. Il fit une pause dans ses explications et me regarda, ses yeux étaient étranges et pas réellement comme d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui avait changé et ça m'agaçait.

- Je t'ai cherché dans la salle commune et j'ai demandé à Alyssa Nott de vérifier si tu étais dans le dortoir mais tu n'y étais pas. Donc j'ai fait un détour par les toilettes et c'est là que je t'ai trouvé. Tu as pas mal déliré à propos du Titanic, j'ai pas compris grand chose.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je rougissais. Du moins, mes joues me brûlaient. Merde, j'espérais que je n'avais rien dit d'humiliant. Ma gêne sembla l'amuser puisqu'il rigola.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demandais-je en me tordant les doigts sur la couverture rugueuse de l'infirmerie.

- Alors... Tu as dit... que tu avais froid. Que le Titanic allait te rentrer dedans ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai pas vraiment suivi, t'es plutôt lourde, dit-il en se massant les bras, une grimace de douleur sur les lèvres

- C'est pas vrai, ripostais-je en me redressant violemment.

Il éclata de rire. Bizarre. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment entendu rire, c'était tellement étrange. Son rire se calma mais ses yeux riaient encore. Un sourire resta sur ses lèvres un moment tandis que je détournais mon regard, gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

- Plus sérieusement. Ce sont elles qui t'ont fait ça ? Demanda t-il d'une voix grave

- Sûrement, marmottais-je

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? S'exclama t-il

- Pas vraiment, mentis-je.

- Ça doit être le choc.

Ça me tirait à ma tempe, je portais une main à ma tête pour ôter ce qui me gênait mais il m'en empêcha d'une main. Il me lança un regard sévère.

- Non, ne l'enlève pas. Tu vas faire sauter les points de suture.

- J'ai des points de suture ? Hoquetais-je

- Deux je crois, Pomfresh n'avait plus de Lonéat (2) dans ses stocks donc elle a du le faire à la façon moldue.

- Oh...

Je soupirais et pensais déjà à ma vengeance. Cela n'allait pas resté impuni. Mrs Pomfresh m'autorisa à sortir dès l'après midi, on était mercredi donc nous n'avions pas cours. Scorpius retourna dans la salle commune après un sourire et un bref salut de la main tandis que j'allais dans les toilettes de filles. Il avait récupéré ma baguette, ma vengeance serait terrible. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur mes lèvres tandis que j'invoquais un chaudron et que je me dirigeais vers le bureau du professeur Huge. Je prétextais vouloir faire un essai de potion pour m'entraîner, j'étais un élève tellement sérieux en tant normal qu'il me donna ce que je voulais sans s'inquiéter.

_Grosse erreur_, pensais-je en souriant.

Cette nuit là, je me couchais avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Brianna ne pensa même pas à se moquer de moi, bien trop surprise et inquiète de ma bonne humeur. Je dormais comme un bienheureux. Le lendemain, à la table de Serpentard, un cri retentit. Suivit de deux autres beaucoup plus aiguë. Scorpius était assis à coté de moi, un air ahuri pendu sur le visage. Je contemplais mon œuvre d'un air impérieux et satisfait.

Brianna, Adrianna et Patricia, les trois harpies et canons de Poudlard étaient chauves. Leurs cheveux venaient de s'écraser sur le sol en une énorme touffe blonde et brune. Elles se regardèrent les unes les autres, les yeux brillant de larmes et gémissant pitoyablement, un sourire s'affichait sur mes lèvres. Elles sortirent de la Grande salle en courant, leurs mains sur leurs crânes dégarnis qu'elles essayaient de cacher à la vue de tous. Je les regardais partir avec satisfaction, et on peut le dire, avec fierté. Je dégustais mon chocolat chaud, savourant le goût exquis de la vengeance et de la victoire avec appétit. Scorpius se tourna lentement vers moi, avec un regard partagé entre l'effroi et l'admiration.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Chuchota t-il avec suspicion.

Je buvais mon chocolat en le toisant avec un petit sourire. Une exclamation surprise passa le barrage de ses lèvres, il posa son coude sur la table et sa tête sur sa main, m'observant avec un petit sourire admiratif.

- Effrayante, me qualifia t-il, mieux ne vaut pas être ton ennemi.

_Si tu savais_, pensais-je. Je haussais les sourcils et reposais mon bol sur la table.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que c'est moi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Tu es la plus perfide et la plus rusée des filles de ce collège, et je le pense sincèrement, dit-il

Ses yeux étaient brillant de malice et un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres. Il se gratta la tête d'une main mais ne détourna pas son regard de moi. C'était assez gênant d'être fixé comme ça sans arrêt.

- Euuuh, merci, dis-je avec incertitude, je vais choisir de le prendre comme un compliment.

- C'était un compliment, confirma t-il.

- Tu sais que niveau drague, t'es pathétique ? Demandais-je en secouant la tête.

- Je peux m'améliorer, badina t-il, j'apprends vite.

- Parce que tu me dragues vraiment ! M'exclamais-je, choqué.

- Est-ce que tu es charmée ? Demanda t-il en riant

- J'ai posé la question en premier ! Ripostais-je.

- Et je choisis : de ne pas y répondre ! S'exclama t-il.

Je secouais la tête, cette discussion était tout simplement insensé ! Je me levais de la table et roulais des yeux quand il m'emboîta le pas alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé son petit déjeuner. Il parla un moment de façon volubile mais je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi bavard ! Je faillis lui rentrer dedans quand il se plaça devant moi sans prévenir. Je le fusillais du regard et essayais de le contourner mais d'un pas il se plaça à nouveau devant moi. C'était plutôt agaçant, j'étais plus petit que lui avec ce corps, c'était difficile d'accepter qu'il soit plus grand. Je mettais mes mains sur mes hanches et attendais qu'il parle en le dardant d'un regard noir. Il me le renvoya.

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit, avoue le ! Ordonna t-il

- Oui, t'es plutôt barbant comme gars, lui dis-je en lui faisant une grimace.

Scorpius soupira et se remit à coté de moi. Nous marchions vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un pas lent, comme j'avais écourté le petit déjeuner nous étions en avance. Je m'adossais au mur devant la porte et croisais les bras en l'observant d'un œil critique. Pour un Malfoy, il n'était pas du tout soigné. Sa cravate pendait sur le côté et son uniforme était froissé, on avait l'impression qu'il avait dormi habillé ou qu'il avait roulé ses habits en boule au pied de son lit avant d'aller se coucher.

_Ce qui était probablement le cas_, me dis-je, moqueur.

Il me toisa de la même manière et s'adossa comme moi au mur d'en face. Il était juste devant moi, cette aile du château était plutôt étroite, nous n'étions séparés que de quelques mètres. Nos yeux se croisèrent, son sourire en coin était mis en place, je secouais la tête, exaspéré puis je détournais le regard.

- Je disais que j'avais eut du mal à te laisser partir dans le dortoir des filles hier. Je n'aime pas que _ces filles_ dorment avec toi.

- Vires-les du dortoir dans ce cas, dis-je d'un ton moqueur. Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était moi le problème ? Je les ai envoyé chier à mon arrivée, c'est normal qu'elles me rendent la monnaie de ma pièce.

- C'est trop cher payé, affirma t-il.

Il s'amusa à se balancer, appuyant son dos régulièrement contre le mur avant de s'en décoller. Je le regardais faire avec un début de tournis. Ce gars ne tenait-il donc jamais en place ? Je détournais le regard pour ne plus le voir et aussi pour calmer mon tournis.

- J'ai essayé de t'obtenir une chambre individuelle mais McGo n'a rient voulu entendre. Comme tu n'es pas préfète elle a passé son temps à me parler des privilèges qui incombait à une position à responsabilité, bla bla bla, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as réellement fait ça ? Demandais-je, un brin suspicieux et amusé.

- Bien sûr. Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda t-il d'une voix curieuse.

- Eh bien, peut-être que tu dis ça pour te jeter des fleurs. Après tu pourras aller te vanter d'avoir aidé une pauvre demoiselle en détresse, dis-je avec un sourire tordu.

- Peut-être, concéda t-il en hochant la tête.

Je bloquais un moment en ricanant puis je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, fis-je remarquer.

- J'ai vu ! L'épisode de la Grande salle... Brrr ! Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, tu es redoutable, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je reniflais dédaigneusement et tournais la tête devant son air satisfait. Il ne m'agaçait pas réellement. En fait, mes discussions avec lui était ce qui me faisait tenir et m'empêchais de devenir fou. Qu'il accepte de traîner avec moi, c'était un peu comme recevoir le Graal de la main de Merlin lui même.

_Bizarre,_ pensais-je.

Comment mes sentiments envers Scorpius Malfoy avaient-ils pu changé en si peu de temps ? J'avais passé six années à le détester et aujourd'hui, j'en arrivais _presque_ à l'apprécier, même si il était irritant quelque fois... souvent en fait.

- Mais bon, maintenant, je ne te quittes plus d'une semelle !

J'écarquillais les yeux à ces mots et me tournais vers lui lentement, au bord du précipice de la colère. Finalement, j'allais peut être le détester à nouveau. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et soufflais pour me calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

- J'ai dit que je ne te quittais plus d'une semelle à partir de maintenant ! Répéta t-il en articulant comme si j'étais idiot.

- J'avais compris ! Mais tu étais censé dire : « Rien » et oublier cette histoire de garde du corps où je sais pas trop quoi ! Éructais-je

- Tu fais les questions et les réponses maintenant ? Il haussa les sourcils en souriant.

- Oublie ça, d'accord ? Il est hors de question que tu me suives comme un toutou. Je sais me défendre !

Je m'apprêtais à partir, au diable le cours de DCFM ! Je lui tournais vivement le dos mais il me retint pas le poignet, je lui filais un coup de pied dans le tibia – qui ne sembla pas lui faire mal le moins du monde - mais il ne lâcha pas et s'accrocha fermement à mon bras en riant.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Amy chérie !

Je m'arrêtais net et me retournais, la rage au bord des lèvres.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Hein ? Moi ? Demanda t-il en faisait l'idiot.

Je soupirais et essayais de récupérer mon poignet mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher cet abruti ! Il riait comme un goret en plus ! Je grognais et tirais plus fort sur mon bras, il me faisait un peu mal mais bon, c'était parce que je forçais pour qu'il me lâche. Son rire se stoppa brutalement et je posais les yeux sur son visage, intrigué par ce brusque revirement. Ses traits étaient curieux et il fixait mon bras avec un mélange d'incertitude et d'incompréhension. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il soudainement

Son doigt suivit une cicatrice sur mon poignet et je sursautais en me débattant plus fort, il lâcha finalement mon bras mais il avait vu. Je rabattais ma manche sur mon bras, tandis qu'il le regardait avec insistance. Il me saisit le bras si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de voir son mouvement, je geignis et fermais les yeux alors qu'il remontait ma manche. Je ne me débattis plus, il était trop tard de toute façon. Il survola légèrement les trois cicatrices qui barraient mon poignet de l'index de son autre main, comme si il avait eut peur que je ne me remette à me débattre. J'ouvrais les yeux et contemplais sa réaction. Ses yeux remontèrent sur mon visage puis il regarda mon autre bras. Sa question fut muette, ses lèvres se plissèrent et je focalisais mon attention sur ses cheveux pâles pour ne pas voir l'expression de son visage. Il prit mon autre bras, remonta l'autre manche et hoqueta de surprise.

_Les cicatrices étaient plus nombreuses de ce coté là_, me dis-je en tournant le visage sur le côté. C'était mes frasques. Mon passé. Mais justement, le passé était le passé. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fier de cela, j'en avais même une implacable honte. Ma première année avait été très difficile, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, être tout le temps décalé et seul m'avait détraqué. Je savais que j'étais névrosé en ce temps là, et il en restait des traces, encore aujourd'hui. J'avais tenté de me suicider, plusieurs fois, je n'aimais pas ma vie.

C'était en partie pour cela que mon père avait peur de moi, il ne me connaissait plus. Le Albus, l'enfant qui courrait dans le jardin à la poursuite des papillons n'existait plus. En ce temps là, il avait laissé place à un détraqué qui courrait après une lame pour en finir. J'avais reçut des gifles de ma mère et des étreintes apeurés de mon père. _Allez chercher l'erreur,_ plaisantais-je.

Une main passa devant mes yeux et se posa sur ma joue, me forçant à tourner la tête. Je résistais un peu, puis finissais par abdiquer et me laissais faire. Scorpius planta son regard dans le mien, il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni apeuré. C'était bizarre comme expression, un mélange d'exaspération et de... tendresse ? _Whaou, il devait bien m'aimer_, pensais-je avec un sourire en coin. Il se pencha vers moi, tenant toujours mes poignets.

- Amy.

Le ton de sa voix était étrange, c'était comme si il prononçait mon prénom pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas réellement un appel, plutôt comme si il me reconnaissait. Ses yeux céruléens semblèrent fouiller mon âme, cet examen m'intrigua autant qu'il me désappointa. Jamais on ne m'avait regardé de cette manière.

- Tu ne semble pas comprendre à quel point je tiens à toi. Je ne te connais que depuis peu, et j'ai déjà cette impression qu'il faut que je te protèges envers et contre tout. Et c'est un sacré défi, dit-il en regardant mes poignets meurtris.

Il remit mes manches à leurs places et se redressa en m'adressant un petit sourire, c'était comme si cela n'avait pas eut lieu. Pourtant, les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer m'avaient fait un effet étrange, mon cœur battait fort contre ma cage thoracique et une chaleur brûlait dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste nouveau et très **très** perturbant.

- Je ne te quittes plus, confirma t-il.

Il s'écarta et avança tranquillement vers la salle de cours, les mains dans les poches. Je clignais des yeux, totalement perturbé par son attitude. Je ne le comprenais pas, ce type était bizarre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en secouant la tête

- C'est moi qui ne te comprends pas. Tu es vraiment spéciale comme fille.

Il se retourna à la fin de sa phrase, me regardant par dessous ses mèches blondes. Il sortit les mains de ses poches tout en comptant sur ses doigts, et je le regardais faire avec incompréhension.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres. J'essaye de comprendre qui tu es et pourquoi est-ce que je suis si curieux à ton sujet. Tu ne parles pas comme une fille, tu n'agis pas comme une fille, t'es même sacrément vulgaire. Ça m'intrigues.

- Vulgaire, mon cul ! M'indignais-je

- Ah ! Tu vois ! Dit-il en me montrant de la main comme si il pointait une évidence.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais avant de le dépasser pour entrer dans la salle que le professeur venait d'ouvrir. Je m'assis à une table et grognais quand il prit place à coté de moi, je me levais à nouveau et changeais de table, il me suivit. Le professeur regarda notre manège avec amusement et au bout de quatre changement de table, je me résolus à supporter sa présence.

Comme je l'avais craint, il me suivit comme un petit toutou toute la journée. J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule mais lorsque nous croisâmes Brianna et sa bande, je fus un peu moins réticent à ce qu'il soit avec moi.

_Ridicule, voilà que t'as peur d'une bande de chieuse, t'es tombé bien bas_, pensais-je.

Mon sourire amer sembla alerter mon garde du corps parce qu'il me prit la main. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils et récupérais ma main en secouant la tête, exaspéré. A la fin de la journée, arrivé en face des escaliers de mon dortoir, je fus presque enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller me coucher, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas me suivre.

Il essaya de m'embrasser sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit mais je me décalais, agacé. Je lui lançais un regard noir tout en montant les marches.

- Enfin libre ! Chantonnais-je

J'entendis son rire en bas des escaliers et ne put pas m'empêcher d'arborer moi-même un sourire. Il était collant, mais sa compagnie n'était pas si envahissante que je l'avais craint. Bon, il m'avait suivi partout et s'était assis à coté de moi à tout les cours ! Mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentait de suivre le cours ou de me poser des questions de temps en temps. Je prenais mes affaires et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

Après m'être mis en pyjama, je me brossais les dents et attachais mes cheveux en râlant. Ils étaient trop gênant et bien trop long, j'avais essayé de les couper mais ils repoussaient toujours dans l'heure qui suivait. Je soupirais, me regardant vaguement. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce que je voyais dans le miroir, ma poitrine ne me pesait plus et les jupes ne me faisaient plus peur... Du moins, pas comme avant. Je n'aimais pas ça quand même. Les week-ends je portais des jeans et un t-shirt trouvé au hasard tant qu'il n'était pas rose. Pitié, pas cette couleur, je la détestais.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit mais avant de l'avoir atteint, quelqu'un me bouscula et me plaqua contre le mur. Ma tête claqua contre la pierre et je retins mon souffle un moment, soufflé par le choc. J'ouvrais les yeux et tombais dans les billes brunes et mauvaises de Brianna.

- Si tu crois que parce que tu traînes avec le Prince on va t'épargner, tu rêves. On te prépares une surprise de taille. Ne t'éloignes pas trop, A-my Ché-rie, entonna t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle me poussa une dernière fois et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Je restais contre le mur, les sourcils froncés et essayant de deviner ce qu'elle préparait. Je ne mangerais pas mon assiette demain. Si moi je me contentais de sorts anodins, ce ne serait pas son cas.

- Amy ! Cria une voix des escaliers

Je sursautais en posant une main sur mon cœur, le dortoir était vide et tellement calme que je n'avait pas remarqué être seul. Je m'avançais vers les escaliers mais restais sur la première marche. Et bien sûr, c'était encore cet avorton !

- Quoi ? Demandais-je à l'identique.

- Ça va ?

- Va te coucher, abruti ! Criais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sérieux, continua t-il, si tu ne me réponds pas, je monte, menaça t-il.

- Va au diable ! Je vais bien ! Maintenant va pioncer ! Répondis-je de mauvaise volonté.

Je grognais et partais me coucher. Avant de m'endormir, je lançais plusieurs sorts de protection sur mon lit, dont un que mon père m'avait appris quand j'étais petit, puis m'allongeais. C'était assez touchant qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi, assez étrange aussi. Ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne se souciais de ce que je pensais ou de ce que je ressentais. C'était dérangeant, et en même temps, ça me rassurais. L'esprit engourdi par le sommeil et par mes pensées incohérentes, je sombrais.

µ

* * *

><p>(1) Collaporta: Sortilège de fermeture. On s'en sert pour enfermer les gens ou s'enfermer soit même dans une pièce.<p>

(2) Lonéat: Potion cicatrisante

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Je ne pensais pas poster si tard ! _

_Mais mes vérifications de dernières minutes ont été très prenante :p_

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et que vous en redemandez ... ? Oui ? Non ? _

µ_  
><em>

_Pour les lecteurs fainéants (lol), je laisse un message type à copier coller (ceci est de l'humour que personne ne se vexe ^^):_

µ  
>Hello ! Je suis passé(e) par là !<p>

µ

_Sinon, j'ai grouper deux chapitres parce que c'était abusé, ça me faisait que 3 pages word donc j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de grouper les deux._

_Ça vous fait une suite plus longue ^^_

_Merci pour vos review ! Ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer d'écrire, moi, perpétuelle indécise et insatisfaite de mes écrits. _

_A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre: Disparition inattendue ! (je vous laisse cogiter dessus muhahaha)  
><em>


	8. Disparition innatendue

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ

**Note: Désolé du retard ! On est un peu Samedi mais bon... J'avais mon stage et j'avais la flemme de me connecter mdr **

**Mais bon, la suite est là ! j'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolé pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées.  
><strong>

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 7_****

**Disparition inattendue**

_« Voilà où on en est... avec tes conneries ! »_

Extrait du spectacle « Ils s'aiment » de Michelle Laroque et Pierre Palmade

µ

28 janvier, soit deux jours après qu'on m'eut annoncé que je resterais sûrement une fille toute ma vie, je me réveillais avec le cafard. Je restais dans mon lit quelques minutes, réfléchissant calmement à la situation. McGonagall avait dit qu'il restait des tests à faire pour déterminer si la potion serait définitive ou non. Deux jours avaient du suffire pour confirmer ou non son hypothèse. Malfoy avait préparé la potion mais Nott l'avait saboté, et c'est moi qui l'avait bu.

* Problème numéro un : J'étais une fille

* Problème numéro deux : Scorpius Malfoy me draguait

* Problème numéro trois : Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, pourvu qu'il garde ses mains pour lui.

* Problème numéro quatre : Et si je cède ? What the heeellll ! ?

* Problème numéro cinq : Une horde de fille enragée était à mes trousses et m'avait promis la raclée du siècle.

Je soupirais en refermant les yeux. Ce serait peut être bien de rester au lit toute ma vie. Plus de filles enragées, plus de Scorpius, juste le repos et le calme. Tentant. Vraiment tentant. Je rouvrais les yeux et lançais un _tempus_ : 6heure du matin. A croire que j'étais programmé pour me réveiller à cette heure ci. Je me levais en m'étirant, j'étais toujours le premier levé. Ici ou à Griffondor c'était pareil, les gens ne se levaient pas avant 6h45. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne et m'accaparais la salle bain. Je passais un long moment sous la douche, souriant en pensant à la gueule des autres quand elles se rendraient compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude.

Je m'habillais rapidement et profitais que Brianna ait la tête dans le cul – elle ne pouvait pas m'attaquer dans cet état – pour prendre mes affaires et me sauver dans les escaliers. Ce n'était pas très fairplay mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! Je fis un tour par le parc de Poudlard, m'asseyais sur un banc et sortais mon bloc de dessin. Il était trop tôt, tout le monde était encore couché, j'aimais bien être seul le matin, ça me permettait de me réveiller en douceur et calmement, sans le bruit des dortoirs. J'avais besoin d'un moment d'adaptation à chaque fois, comme si je m'immergeais dans un pays étranger à chacun de mes réveils.

J'avisais un écureuil qui montait dans un arbre, sa queue touffue était marrante. La petite bête se tourna vers moi un moment, étonnée de voir un humain dans les parages à cette heure si matinale. Comme elle voyait que je ne bougeais pas, elle resta un moment sur la branche, me regardant avec curiosité. Je croquais ses traits sur ma feuille, les jambes recourbés sous moi pour avoir un appui. L'écureuil grimpa à l'arbre et je soupirais en le voyant disparaître dans les feuillages. J'avais juste eut le temps d'élaborer mon brouillon, je traçais ses grands yeux au crayon gris, insistais sur le pointu de ses oreilles avant de griffonner plusieurs fois pour évoquer la queue fournie.

- Joli

Je sursautais violemment, heureusement que mon crayon n'était pas posé sur la feuille à ce moment là, sinon j'aurais fait un grand trait sur mon dessin à peine terminé. Je lançais un regard peu amène à Scorpius et retournais à mon bloc, regardant si je n'avais pas fait de bêtise. Je le refermais quand il vint s'assoir à coté de moi, mais par terre, dans l'herbe, il soupira. Je rangeais le bloc à dessin dans mon sac et le refermais. Je le regardais ensuite. Scorpius avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, il avait fermé les yeux et semblait apprécier la légère brise sur son visage.

- Tu ne te lèves pas avant 7 heure d'habitude, marmottais-je.

- Il est 7 heure, dit-il en lançant un tempus pour me le prouver.

J'avais été tellement absorbé par mon dessin que j'avais oublié l'heure. Je secouais la tête avec un sourire, exaspéré par mon comportement. Scorpius regardait l'horizon, soudain il sourit et fit un grognement appréciateur. Je fronçais les sourcils en interrogation, il sourit de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

- Des fois, je me demande ce que ça ferait de t'embrasser, dit-il d'un ton léger.

- Ça sort d'où ça ? Demandais-je, réellement surpris. Tu me parles du temps et tout d'un coup tu changes de sujet, expliquais-je

- Bah ! Une pensée qui passait par là, dit-il en haussant les épaules

- T'es vraiment tordu comme gars, dis-je en levant un sourcil

- Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser ?

- Jamais de la vie, crétin, grommelais-je

- Crétine ! Me traita t-il

Je me tournais vers lui, surpris. Scorpius ne m'avait jamais insulté – du moins pas quand j'étais Amy – je plissais les yeux à son sourire amusé et dépliais mes jambes, les laissant retomber sur le sol. Je mettais mes mains sur les hanches avec un air sévère.

- Comment ça crétine ! ? M'indignais-je

Il pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et me balança de l'herbe qu'il venait d'arracher. Je fermais les yeux et ouvrait la bouche, outré. Cet imbécile. Venait. De me jeter. De l'herbe. Je rouvrais les yeux, l'incendiant du regard.

- Alors là. C'était la chose à ne pas faire, mon gars ! Prépares tes funérailles, grondais-je.

Il me jeta à nouveau de l'herbe en riant tandis que je m'asseyais rapidement à terre à mon tour. Je prenais une grosse touffe d'herbe, ne m'inquiétant pas qu'elle soit rattaché à une motte de terre par la même occasion et la lui lançais en pleine figure. Il poussa un cri rauque, je ricanais. Il avait de la terre sur le front et une touffe d'herbe était restée accroché à ses cheveux. Ce fut le lancement d'une bataille dans les règles de l'art, ce serait à celui qui ferait bouffer le plus d'herbe à l'autre. Nous finissions même par rouler sur le sol pour éviter que l'autre ne nous en fasse manger. C'était dégueu.

A la fin, il finit par me faire un croche pied et je m'écroulais – en l'agrippant d'une façon fort peu féminine - sur le sol avec un cri teinté de peur et de surprise. Heureusement que c'était de l'herbe par terre, qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd ! J'allais mourir écrasé. Il rigola dans mon cou tandis qu'il m'asphyxiait, le traître. Je le poussais en toussotant, il sembla comprendre que sa carrure m'étouffais et se décala un peu. Je prenais une grande inspiration, j'avais le souffle court à cause de la bataille que j'avais honteusement perdue. Il me toisa de ses yeux rieurs, un sourire espiègle jouant sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai gagné, statua t-il d'un ton victorieux

Il était beau le vainqueur ! Il avait une trace de terre sous son œil droit et une touffe d'herbe s'accrochait encore à ses cheveux d'une manière totalement ridicule. J'éclatais de rire en le regardant et il rit lui aussi. Je ne devais pas être mieux, mon uniforme était recouvert de terre et j'avais les ongles sales. Sans que je ne m'en sois douté le moins du monde, il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Mon rire se stoppa net dans ma gorge et je sursautais. Ma peau brûlait. Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines et je sentais mes joues s'embraser. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le repousser, seulement mon corps semblait comme paralysé. Je pliais et dépliais mes doigts nerveusement alors que ses lèvres s'appuyaient sur ma bouche close. Les endroits de mon corps qu'il touchait étaient brûlant et je ne sus pas comment réagir face à ma réaction brutale.

Il me sembla qu'on avait rebranché le courant chez moi et que ça débordait d'un seul coup. En un seul mouvement, mes doigts agrippèrent ses mèches blondes pour coller plus sa bouche contre moi. J'étais totalement hors de contrôle, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était cette sensation incroyablement brûlante sur ma bouche et ce feu qui me parcourait, maintenant. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et j'inspirais profondément son odeur enivrante. Mon revirement sembla le surprendre, il se pétrifia instantanément et se décala pour me regarder. Ses yeux brillaient, je restais plongé dedans, irrésistiblement envouté.

J'étais encore étourdi et je n'avais pas réellement compris ce qui venait de se produire, ce ne fut qu'en voyant son sourire joyeux que je réalisais que je venais de répondre à ses avances. Et de la pire manière qui soit. Je soupirais et détournais la tête quand il essaya de m'embrasser à nouveau, lui offrant ma joue en guise de refus et levais les yeux au ciel. Son air déçu et désappointé me serra un peu le cœur.

- Oh aller ! T'es pas gentille, gémit-il.

- Aller, lèves toi, lui ordonnais-je, agacé, t'es lourd, ajoutais-je.

Il fit la moue et se leva finalement en époussetant son uniforme, je fis de même et grimaçais en voyant que ma chemise blanche n'était plus blanche. Mes cheveux étaient plein d'herbe et je râlais un peu en les enlevant, c'était long, on ne pouvait plus retourner dans les dortoirs après 7 heure et ma brosse à cheveux s'y trouvait.

- Assied-toi, dit-il en montrant le banc, soupirant.

Je m'asseyais de mauvaise grâce tandis qu'il se mettait derrière moi pour enlever les touffes d'herbe. Ma mauvaise humeur disparut cependant quand il s'amusa à me les lancer au visage par la suite, je râlais pour la forme mais souriais.

- Arrête ça, le réprimandais-je, un sourire dans la voix.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon dos, il me tressa les cheveux, du moins je supposais qu'il me les tressaient, je ne voyais rien. Une fois son travail finit, il me les attacha puis se leva en me tendant la main. Je la regardais d'un ton dédaigneux et ne la prenant pas, je me levais.

- Ta main est pleine de terre, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me salir pour toi, dis-je d'un ton pédant.

- Dans ce cas.

Il me lança un regard malicieux et fit le tour avant de se poster à ma gauche. Je le regardais faire, le toisant de haut en bas comme si il était devenu fou, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il était vraiment spécial comme gars, la plupart du temps, je le passais à me demander ce qu'il pensait. Scorpius me fit un grand sourire puis il montra sa main gauche.

- Celle là n'est pas sale, déclara t-il.

Et sans me laisser un droit de véto, il me prit la main et ne daigna pas me la rendre de tout le chemin menant au château. J'essayais de voir l'image que nous donnions vu de l'extérieur. Lui, marchant d'un pas gai et joyeux, et moi, gêné et essayant de récupérer ma main en tirant dessus de temps à autre. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'image de la fille que j'étais devenu qui trottait dans ma tête. Je m'imaginais moi, Albus Potter. Mon léger sourire se fana.

Moi, je savais que Scorpius Malfoy était mon ennemi avant tout cela. Lui n'était pas au courant. Si j'étais de nouveau moi-même, comment réagirait-il ? Où bien, si il ne faisait que savoir, si il faisait le lien entre la disparition de Albus Potter et l'arrivée de Amy Mc Carter à Poudlard ? Sans m'en apercevoir, Scorpius Malfoy avait prit de l'importance à mes yeux, la chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, il était trop tard pour redevenir invisible.

Notre entrée dans la Grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue et rien qu'en voyant la tronche que tiraient Brianna et sa bande, j'étais content que Scorpius me tienne la main. Les mots « couple » et « amoureux » me parvinrent aux oreilles et j'envoyais une œillade noire à Scorpius.

- Voilà où on en est... avec tes conneries ! sifflais-je

- Oh ! Ne réagit pas comme ça, Amy chérie ! Murmura t-il

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça..., dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Il sembla percevoir mon trouble parce qu'il hocha la tête. Ce surnom m'avait ramené à la conversation d'hier, je regardais Brianna en douce. Elle mangeait une tartine avec deux doigts seulement. Malheureusement, elle perçut mon regard et me fit un sourire mauvais avant de prononcer « _surprise_ » silencieusement. Je me sentais pâlir et repoussais mon assiette avant même d'avoir mangé quelque chose. J'avais presque oublié cette histoire, Scorpius était bien trop divertissant pour ma propre santé. Je toisais mon assiette, essayant de deviner quel aliment je pouvais manger sans inquiétude, n'y parvins pas cependant.

J'attendis que Scorpius ait finit de manger avant de me lever, il regarda mon assiette avec surprise puis se leva à son tour sans rien dire. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de cours de métamorphose, il me prit par le bras en me tirant dans la direction opposée.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je avec surprise

- On passe par les cuisines, décida t-il

Je ne répondis pas mais le bénissais intérieurement, j'avais faim. Les hiboux n'étaient pas passés distribuer le courrier ce matin, il y avait eut un problème, les portes destinés aux hiboux et menant dans la Grande Salle ne s'étaient pas ouverte. A midi donc, nous eûmes le droit au lâché de pigeons. Un hibou renversa mon verre sur moi et Scorpius me tendit distraitement sa serviette, absorbé par la Gazette du sorcier. J'essuyais mon uniforme en grommelant contre ce fichu volatile quand Timothy Nott interpela Scorpius.

- Tu as vu, Scorpius. A la page 2 ?

- Oui j'ai vu, confirma t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demandai-je, curieux.

Il eut du mal à détourner le regard du journal, cependant, au bout de dix minutes, il poussa mon assiette et le posa entre nous. Je faillis crier de surprise. Une photo de moi s'étalait en grand à la deuxième page de la Gazette du sorcier, les mots : avez-vous vu ce garçon ? Me frappèrent de plein fouet et je dus faire un gigantesque effort pour cacher ma surprise. Je me tournais vers Scorpius et fus soulagé de constaté qu'il était trop obnubilé par le journal pour faire attention à moi. Il avait l'air angoissé et sa main tremblait un peu. Son regard se tourna à la table professorale, je suivis sa trajectoire et tombait sur le visage trop sérieux de Mrs McGonagall. Quand Scorpius eut détourné le regard, elle me fit signe de venir la voir et articula silencieusement : « tout à l'heure ». Je hochais discrètement la tête et me tournais vers Scorpius pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il était encore dans la lecture du journal, je lisais les premières lignes, j'avais l'impression d'être spectateur et non acteur, ce n'était pas moi sur la page du journal, ça ne pouvait pas parler de moi. Les mots en italiques disaient :

* * *

><p><strong>Avez-vous vu ce garçon ? <strong>

_Albus Potter, rejeton du célèbre Harry Potter a aujourd'hui disparut de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où il était censé être soigné d'une simple Dragoncelle. Cependant, depuis plus de deux semaines, les parents n'ont plus de nouvelle de leurs fils ! Inquiet, Harry Potter déclare : « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je me sens totalement impuissant, je veux retrouver mon fils ». Le personnel soignant de jour de l'hôpital rejette la faute sur le personnel de nuit, selon eux, la surveillance sur la chambre de Albus Potter n'était pas assez étroite et le sorcier en aurait profité pour se sauver. La piste du Kidnapping n'est cependant pas écartée, une médicomage déclare : « J'ai vu un homme vêtu de noir enlever ce jeune homme, il avait l'air vraiment repoussant, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais trop loin. » Albus Potter aurait-il profité d'une inattention du personnel soignant ? Ou au contraire, ce serait-il fait kidnappé ? _

* * *

><p>Je secouais la tête lentement, n'en revenant pas. Je regardais Scorpius attentivement, sa réaction était étonnante, peut-être avait-il peur d'être impliqué dans cette histoire. Il vit que je le regardais et se sentit obligé d'argumenter.<p>

- C'est un garçon qui était à Griffondor. Je lui ait fait une farce et depuis, on a plus de nouvelle de lui. C'est peut-être de ma faute si il a disparu, expliqua t-il.

Je hochais la tête distraitement. J'étais content qu'il soit sincère, et perdu pour ce qui allait suivre. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête... Mr Huge avait-il découvert quelque chose ? Est-ce que je resterais ainsi toute ma vie ? Devais-je enterrer Albus Potter ? Je tressaillis puis me repris. Je n'étais pas seul, ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser. Le déjeuner me pesa, surtout que je ne mangeais rien de peur que Brianna ait mit quelque chose de pas catholique dedans. Après le déjeuner, j'expliquais que j'avais des papiers administratifs à rendre à Mrs McGonagall et que je devais y aller. Perturbé par les nouvelles de la Gazette, Scorpius ne pensa même pas à m'y escorter.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<strong><br>**

_« C'est la saint trou-du-cul ? » _

Extrait du film « 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer »

µ

Je prononçais le mot de passe et montais l'escalier en colimaçon, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je dus même m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle tellement j'étais nerveux. Je toquais à la porte et entrais directement, sans attendre qu'elle m'eut demandé d'entrer. Mrs McGonagall s'était levée, elle me fit signe de m'assoir, ce que je fis. L'atmosphère était tendue, elle me proposa une tasse de thé, que je refusais. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir la digérer, et la vomir sur son bureau : ce n'était pas le moment.

- Le professeur Huge a fini les test, votre transformation est définitive, je le crains, commença t-elle d'un ton tragique.

Je hochais la tête dans un état second, mon cœur semblait sur le point de jaillir hors de ma poitrine, et ça faisait tellement mal. Mrs McGonagall invoqua une tasse de thé devant moi malgré mon refus, je la prenais dans mes mains, mais ne la buvais pas.

- Vous devez dire à vos proches ce qu'il en est, me supplia t-elle. Ou bien il faudra que nous brisions le serment inviolable, je suis directrice et je ne peux pas me permettre de garder cette information secrète. Vos parents vous croit disparu, ils s'inquiètent pour vous ! Votre sœur est venue me voir ce matin quand vos parents lui ont annoncés la nouvelle, elle était en pleurs ! James est revenu de Roumanie pour essayer d'aider vos parents à vous retrouver ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! S'écria t-elle.

Pitié qu'elle se taise ! Je fermais les yeux en retroussant le nez, elle faisait trop de bruit, elle m'empêchais de réfléchir. Mes parents me cherchaient, soit. Ma sœur pleurait, c'était un fait. Que mon frère soit revenu de Roumanie fut le plus dur à encaisser. C'était le membre de la famille avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux, celui qui avait séché mes larmes lorsque j'avais fait des cauchemars à l'age de 5 ans, celui qui m'avait apprit à lasser mes chaussures et qui m'avait remis debout quand je me ramassais dans les escaliers ou sur le bitume. Il était important, et qu'il me croit disparu ou mort m'étais insupportable, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher l'affection que mon père avait pour lui, ni qu'il soit intéressant et drôle. Il n'y était pour rien.

J'étais une fille, que ça se sache serait pire que mourir. Personne ne devait savoir, que le professeur Huge soit au courant était déjà trop. Dans ce cas, disparaître était peut être la meilleure solution. Il fallait que la disparition de Albus Potter reste une énigme. Amy Mc Carter allait prendre sa place, et c'était tellement dur à accepter. Je n'avais plus d'alternative, je n'avais plus qu'une porte de sortie, et pour cela, je devais blesser toute ma famille.

- Je...

Je devais tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on m'avait appris et à ceux qui m'avait apprit comment vivre. Juste tourner le dos, et c'était tellement difficile à faire. J'étais encore qu'un gamin, je ne savais pas comment vivre seul, je n'avais jamais travaillé de ma vie, je ne savais pas comment payer une facture, je ne savais même pas faire la cuisine. J'expirais lentement pour endiguer ma panique, cela marcha. Ma décision prise, je me sentis calme et résolu. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire, je n'avais plus qu'à l'annoncer clairement et disparaître.

- Albus Potter restera introuvable et Amy Mc Carter quittera Poudlard dans une semaine pour raison personnelle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas... Je me refuse à vous laisser faire ça.

- Je ne vous laisses pas le choix.

Je fouillais dans ma veste et elle me regarda faire avec curiosité mêlée d'angoisse. Les mots étaient sur ma langue, il ne fallait pas que je les prononce mal ou que je les écorche. Je brandissais ma baguette.

- Oubliette !

Mrs McGonagall n'eut pas le temps de voir disparaître ses souvenirs, elle retomba assise sur sa chaise, les bras ballants, tandis que j'effaçais la partie de sa mémoire qui concernait notre serment inviolable et ce qu'elle savait de ma transformation. Je plissais le nez quand une larme roula sur ma joue et clignais des yeux pour chasser l'impression de voile qui tombait devant mes yeux. Je modifiais sa mémoire, lui fit croire que j'avais un cousin malade à visiter et que je devais retourner à BeauxBatons. Elle ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Quand j'eus finit, je cachais ma baguette dans les pans de ma robe et essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de manche en reniflant doucement.

- Tout va bien ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre cousin ira bientôt mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je hochais la tête, essayant de faire tarir ses putains de larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Je mordais ma lèvre jusqu'au sang puis me levais pour prendre congés. McGonagall avait encore le regard trouble, mais elle irait mieux, je n'avais pas raté mon sort. Il faudrait que j'attende que Mr Huge soit seul pour lui effacer la mémoire à lui aussi. Je devrais faire attention, le vieil homme était encore habile et vif pour son âge. Je passais par sa salle de cours et soupirais en voyant la porte ouverte. C'était ma chance, Merlin semblait être en ma faveur, un sourire ironique se peignit sur mes traits. Il était de dos et semblait corriger des copies, je profitais qu'il ne me regarde pas et faisais la même chose qu'avec McGonagall.

- Oubliette, murmurais-je

Le professeur des potions se redressa quand le sort l'atteignit, il tangua devant ses copies. Je baissais ma baguette et me cachais derrière le montant quand il tourna la tête vers moi. Je me dépêchais et courrais dans les couloirs, les larmes au yeux. Ça y était. Ce que j'avais tellement redouté s'était produit. Plus personne ne savait que Albus Potter s'était transformé en fille. Plus personne ne savait qui j'étais réellement. Je voulais oublier moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Ce serait pire. Que ferait une fille, seule contre le monde entier ? Qui sait où je finirais. J'avais un esprit d'homme, j'étais fort, j'allais m'en sortir.

J'essuyais mes larmes du dos de ma main et reniflais peu gracieusement. Je me calmais et réduisait ma cadence, la sonnerie indiqua qu'une heure venait de s'écouler. Une heure... Peu et beaucoup à la fois. Il avait suffit d'une minute pour me plonger en enfer. Mais tout irait bien. Je partirais le 6 février, de là, il fallait que je me trouve un travail. Tout irait bien.

A peine eus-je penser ça qu'on me tirait par les cheveux quand je passais par les toilettes des filles, décidément, c'était leurs lieux de prédilection. Je criais de douleur, quand on tira plus fort sur ma natte. Une fille me poussa à l'intérieur et mon ventre se tordit de peur quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de Brianna. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. J'étais déjà fou de douleur de devoir quitter ma famille et tout ce que j'avais connu sans que des folles ne me fassent subir leur méchanceté gratuite.

Même plan que la dernière fois, Brianna me jeta au sol tandis que Patricia et Adrianna me tenaient, je me débattais si fort qu'elles eurent du mal à me maintenir au sol. Elles m'enlevèrent ma robe de sorcier et j'attendis le seau d'eau tout en me défendant bec et ongles. Ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Brianna irait aussi loin pour me le faire payer.

- Eh Flint ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Cria t-elle

Brandon Flint, le frère de Brianna s'avança en soupirant, il me regarda avec indifférence. J'eus l'impression d'être un dimanche pluvieux : ennuyeux au possible. Patricia tira vicieusement mes cheveux et je grognais en tirant dans l'autre sens, si elle croyait que j'avais peur d'elle et de la douleur ! J'avais la sensation d'être revenu en arrière, avec le frère de Brianna en plus. Brandon était en 6ème année, il était trapu, pas beau mais pas moche non plus.

- Où ils sont Andrew et Tyler ?

- Ils vont arriver, déclara Adrianna en me tordant le bras derrière mon dos.

- Whaou, faire appel à ton frère pour me régler mon compte. J'ai peur, bluffais-je

Oui, j'étais mort de trouille, si ils parlaient vraiment de Tyler Cross j'allais me pisser dessus. Ce type m'avait toujours foutu une peur bleue, il avait un strabisme inquiétant qui faisait vriller son œil de façon tout à fait horripilante et son physique tordu et dégingandé laissé croire qu'il avait été terminé à la pisse. Plus inquiétant, il avait passé un an à Azkaban pour attouchement. A partir du moment où je sus que c'était vraiment lui, je me mettais même à mordre. Je tournais la tête vers celle qui était la plus proche de moi, soit cette connasse de Patricia, je plantais mes dents aussi fort que possible dans la chair de sa main. Je m'en foutais du sang à présent, je voulais qu'ils me lâchent !

Patricia hurla avant que Adrianna ne lui mette une main sur la bouche pour n'alerter personne. Dans le genre solidaire, on a vu mieux. Brandon prit le relai avec Brianna pour me maintenir en place et sa sœur me lança plusieurs gifles pour me faire lâcher prise. Au final, j'étais tellement doué dans la morsure que Patricia du me boucher le nez pour m'empêcher de respirer. Je me débattais violemment, réussissait à foutre mon doigt dans l'œil de quelqu'un. L'air me manquait mais je ne voulais pas lâcher, j'étais du genre tenace. Une forte gifle me fut assenée.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, mes mâchoires se desserrèrent tandis que je voyais des lumières bleues tourbillonner devant mes yeux. A moitié inconscient, je sentis qu'on me crachait dessus. Bande de pute, et de lâche, même pas assez loyale pour faire un un contre un. Je l'aurais défoncé, j'en étais certain.

- Ah ! Ben enfin ! On peut dire que vous avez prit votre temps, s'exclama Adrianna, furieuse.

J'entendais les gémissements pitoyables de Patricia en arrière plan. J'étais toujours à moitié dans les vapes, les sons étaient atténués et j'avais l'impression d'être dans l'eau. Encore le Titanic ? Sombrerais-je vraiment cette fois ci ? Je sentais qu'on me soulevait et me souvenait qu'ils avaient parlés d'un certain Tyler. Je m'éveillais complétement pour me retrouver en face de mon pire cauchemars. Tyler Cross me regardait tout sauf dans les yeux. Son regard parcourait mon corps comme un potentiel acheteur devant une marchandise, je fus pris de nausée. Je remarquais que pendant mon Black out, on m'avait mis contre le mur, Tyler me tenait les poignets et j'étais totalement sans défense. Brandon semblait se disputer avec sa sœur et je compris que Tyler ne faisait qu'attendre qu'elle se termine pour commencer les hostilités.

- Alors ma jolie, prête à passer à la casserole ? Dit-il en ricanant

- La ferme, connard, sifflais-je.

Tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Un coup de pied bien placé... Je regardais la porte et entendis mon assaillant éclater de rire en suivant mes pensées de fuites. En tout cas, la voie était libre, Andrew Malone était contre le mur, il attendait lui aussi, Adrianna était parti voir Patricia qui sanglotait contre le mur en tenant sa main en sang contre son ventre. C'était le moment où jamais. Toisant mon bourreau dans les yeux, je levais rapidement la jambe et l'abattait sur son entrejambe. Je ne pris pas le temps de compatir – parce que ça devait faire réellement mal – et me précipitais vers la porte en courant.

A deux millimètres de la porte, une main s'abattit sur son bras et me jeta en arrière. Je tombais lourdement sur le sol en me cognant la tête. Je geignis faiblement tout en me forçant à rester conscient. J'entendais encore la dispute de Brandon et Brianna.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'on lui ferait juste peur ! Je ne ferais pas... _ça_, dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

- Alors dégages. T'es qu'un bon à rien de toute façon, cracha sa sœur.

J'ouvrais les yeux en haletant doucement. Personne n'avait pensé à me maintenir, de toute façon, j'étais incapable de me tenir debout seul maintenant. Le coup que j'avais reçut à la tête me déstabilisait trop. Je vis Brandon passer devant moi, je le suppliais du regard, il ne fit que détourner la tête. La porte claqua. Le Titanic allait sombrer.

Andrew me remit debout d'une seule main et me plaqua contre le mur. Tyler était assis au sol et tenait son entrejambe entre ses mains. J'avais fait du bon boulot, je ne me laisserais pas faire sans les blesser tous. _J'allais arracher quelques couilles aujourd'hui_, me dis-je avec un esprit combattif. Andrew était plus gros que Tyler, donc plus fort. Il me lâcha une main pour la poser sur le haut de mon genoux et j'en profitais pour lui mettre un coup de poing. Un élan de douleur me traversa, j'y avait été fort, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Si Andrew ne l'avait pas brutalement reprit, j'aurais sûrement secoué ma main dans tout les sens. La douleur me brûlait les os et les articulations, je m'étais peut-être cassé un truc...

Tyler se releva, il marchait comme si il avait eut un balais dans le cul, ça me fit sourire. Quand il vit mon air satisfait, ça ne le fit pas sourire par contre. Il me gifla et j'expirais violemment en gémissant. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

- Je vais te le faire payer, ça tu peux le croire ! Susurra t-il.

Andrew me décolla du mur et me fit tomber sur le sol en un croche pied, la rencontre avec le sol fut tout sauf délicate. Brianna s'avança, me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire de vainqueur avant de sortir des toilettes. Je hurlais de rage. La grosse main de Tyler s'abattit sur ma bouche tandis que Andrew se mettait à ma tête pour me tenir les poignets en hauteur.

Alors voilà comment ça allait se terminer ? J'allais finir violé dans les toilettes des filles ? Je me débattais encore, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Ce corps était faible, j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui casser le nez, mais mon coup de poing n'avait même pas semblé faire mal à Andrew. Adrianna aida Patricia à sortir en la maintenant d'un bras sur la taille, elle me lança un regard méprisant, et elles sortirent.

Je poussais contre mes poignets, mort de trouille, essayant de défaire la prise de Andrew, cela fit rire Tyler. Ce dernier posa une main sur ma chemise et fit mine de la relever.

- Alors ? T'as peur ? J'espère bien, ça m'excite.

Son rire était gras et la nausée me paralysa un moment. Je jurais mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible. Je reprenais mes cris, mais il ne s'élevèrent pas dans la pièce, et ça ne faisait qu'exciter mon bourreau. Son autre main se posa sur le haut de mon genoux, comme l'avait fait Andrew peu de temps auparavant, il la remonta en faisant glisser ses ongles crochus sur ma peau. Je tressaillis et bougeais les jambes pour le faire s'en aller. C'était tout ce que je voulais, qu'ils s'en aillent. Mon souffle était heurté et haché, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je fermais fort les yeux en sentant monter un sanglot dans ma poitrine. Je ne devais pas pleurer.

Sa main souleva la jupe de mon uniforme et je rouvrais les yeux en entendant le bruit d'une fermeture éclair de jean qu'on abaisse. La terreur noua ma gorge et mon ventre. J'avais l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralentit. J'espérais que ça passerait vite, je voulais que ça soit déjà terminé. Il avait sortis son engin de son pantalon et avait posé un doigt sur le coté extérieur de ma cuisse, sous mon sous vêtement, s'apprêtant à le baisser pour faire sa sale besogne quand la porte s'ouvrit. La scène devait être horrible vu de l'extérieur, mais j'étais dedans, et elle était terrifiante et oppressante à vivre. Peut-être que la personne qui avait ouvert la porte me regarderait comme Brandon et finalement, elle s'en irait sans rien dire. Je faisais taire l'espoir qui me disait que cette personne pouvait me sauver, parce que quand_ ils _le feraient, quand Tyler le ferait, cet espoir m'aurait réduit en miette.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était la voix de... Mes poignets furent relâchés violemment et Tyler fut éjecté contre le mur opposé. Je ne bougeais pas, bien trop terrifié pour le faire. Le visage de Scorpius apparut devant mes yeux. Le temps s'accéléra, et alors qu'une minute plus tôt j'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralentit, là tout se passa en mode rapide. Scorpius remit correctement ma jupe, passa un bras en dessous de mes jambes et un derrière mes épaules. Par réflexe, je passais mon bras autour de son cou pour éviter la chute, nous sortîmes des toilettes.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Tadaaam ! _

_Voila donc la suite ! Encore désolé du retard. _

_J'ai tout fait pour la corriger cette nuit, je suis morte du coup._

_Finalement, la fic fera moins de 17 chapitres puisque j'ai encore rassemblé deux chapitres, trouvant la suite trop courte._

_Je suis trop généreuse je crois... lol_

_µ_

Texte type connu de tous à présent ^^:

Hello ! Je suis passé(e) par là !

_µ _

_Je remercie tout les reviewers à qui je ne peux pas répondre par message privé. _

_C'est grâce à vous tous que des gens comme moi prenne confiance en eux et arrive à faire quelque chose de correct ^^_

_µ_

_On se voit tous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 8 dont le titre est: **Je vais être sage**._


	9. Scorpius va être sage

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ

**Note: Hello Hello ! Vous savez qu'au lieu de réviser mon examen de jeudi prochain, je me retrouve à corriger et à publier ce chapitre ? Affligeant n'est-ce pas ? XD**

**Note 2: A LIRE ABSOLUMENT: JE SUIS TROP GENTILLE ! Voila c'est dit ! Car oui, lecteurs, lectrices ! J'ai encore une fois rassemblé deux chapitres pour le plaisir des yeux et pour le moral faut dire ! XD La fic fera donc moins de 17 chapitre lool. En fait actuellement, il en reste... 7, si je touche pas et si je rassemble pas, donc ça se pourrait qu'elle fasse encore moins lool, on verra bien !  
><strong>

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 8_****

**Je vais être sage**

_« Peu importe que la route soit longue, de toutes forces : cours ! »_

Extrait du film Battle Royale

µ

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que je ne craignais plus rien. C'était peut être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, j'avais tellement compté sur Scorpius que dans mon choc, je le voyais me sauver. Étais-je en train de me faire violer et de faire un sacré trip ? Un grondement résonna dans mon oreille, il venait de Scorpius et comme ma tête était posé sur son torse, je l'avais entendu. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, si vite en fait que mes jambes claquaient entre elles à chacun de ses pas furieux. Je tremblais presque sans m'en rendre compte, je me sentais moue, comme un tapi qu'on bat pour chasser la poussière, j'étais un tas de chiffon. Nous passions dans plusieurs couloirs et nous croisâmes quelques élèves qui chuchotèrent sur notre passage en voyant l'air furibond de Scorpius. Ses mains tremblaient de rage autour de moi et il marmonnait, formant des phrases que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre dans mon état d'hébétude. J'étais toujours dans un état second, bien que j'eus décidé que c'était la réalité, et puis même si mon imagination me jouait des tours, quoi de mieux que de rêver à cette fin alors que je me faisais violer ?

Il me porta longtemps, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'y être encore. La pensée fugitive que normalement, nous avions encore cours passa dans mon esprit mais fut vite chassé par un de mes frissons de dégoût. Il s'arrêta devant une porte surmonté d'un énorme « P » au milieu. J'avais oublié que Scorpius Malfoy était préfet.

- Lune noire, cracha t-il.

La porte se déverrouilla et il la poussa du pied en entrant. Je ne m'attardais pas sur la déco, j'étais bien trop secoué. Il me fit redescendre de mon perchoir et je me laissais tomber en position assise sur son lit. J'avais la sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire de mes membres, je m'étais transformé en énorme chewing-gum, pourtant ce n'était pas la même chose dans ma tête. J'étais parfaitement éveillé, trop peut-être, j'avais _trop_ conscience de l'air qui passait sur ma peau, j'en arrivais à l'assimiler aux mains de Tyler Cross sur ma cuisse. Je tressaillis tandis que Scorpius trainait une chaise au bord du lit et s'installait en face de moi, inquiet et encore furieux.

- Tu vas bien ? Non, question idiote, rectifia t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi te demander, déclara t-il d'un ton penaud. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? Bien sûr qu'ils t'en ont fait, dit-il, amer.

Une telle rage flottait dans ses yeux que je me sentais minuscule à coté de lui. Et... j'avais peur. C'était complétement idiot et j'avais honte de me comporter de cette manière, de ne pas pouvoir parler, me redresser de toute ma hauteur et lui dire de me foutre la paix, que ça allait parfaitement bien et que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Mais voilà. Il me faisait peur. Son attitude était brusque, je savais que c'était du à la colère et qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal mais avec ce que je venais de subir, j'étais mort de trouille. Quand il leva la main vers moi, je fermais fort les yeux en me crispant, pensant qu'il allait me frapper. Sa main survola légèrement ma joue et je rouvrais les yeux. Un sourire triste étirait ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient sombres et il semblait blessé et malheureux.

- Désolé. Je te fais peur, remarqua t-il. Je vais être sage, promit-il en hochant la tête.

Je hochais la tête mais toisais tout de même tout ses faits et gestes. _Ridicule, tu te rends ridicule_, pensais-je. Il se leva lentement et fouilla dans son armoire, il me tendit un pyjama bleu marine et me montra la salle de bain du menton. Je ne parlais pas, ma voix semblait s'être fait la malle depuis qu'il était venu me chercher dans cet enfer. Je me levais en titubant et prenais le pyjama du bout des doigts. J'allais dans la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte à clef et rajoutais un _collaporta_ dessus. Je devais sûrement le vexer en agissant de cette manière, mais j'avais tellement peur. Je m'adossais au mur le plus éloigné de la porte et posais une main sur ma poitrine en calant ma tête contre la paroi de pierre. Mon cœur battait _trop_ vite. Je me déshabillais en sursautant au moindre bruit et me traitais d'imbécile. Me laver ne fut pas une mince affaire, surtout quand on ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la porte pour voir si elle ne s'ouvre pas sur quelqu'un...

Sur Tyler Cross par exemple...

Je secouais la tête, me trouvant con d'être terrifié. Je regardais mes poignets à travers la buée, ils commençaient à bleuir. Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain dégoût de moi-même, j'avais déjà ressentit cela, je savais ce que ça faisait de ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir parce que ce qu'on y voit est... indescriptible. Mais ce dégoût là, engendré par la peur me désarçonnait. Quand je sortais de la cabine de douche, un autre bleu se formait sur ma joue, là où on m'avait frappé. J'avais une bosse derrière la tête, pas très grave, je ne saignais pas. Je m'habillais rapidement et hésitais à sortir. Je restais longtemps dans la salle de bain, assis sur le sol, désirant sortir, mais d'un autre coté, ayant peur. J'avais cette frayeur ridicule qu'ils m'attendaient peut-être derrière la porte, prêts à remettre ça. Je lançais un _tempus_. Il était seize heures maintenant.

- Scorpius ? Appelais-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Je suis là, répondit-il.

Rassuré, je défaisais le _collaporta_ et tournais la clef, je soufflais pour me donner du courage avant d'ouvrir la porte. Scorpius était assis sur son lit, m'attendant visiblement. Je tressaillis. Je me frottais le bras, nerveux et bêtement impressionné par sa présence. Il me regarda, je flottais dans son pyjama qui était trop grand, il dut voir de l'angoisse dans mes traits puisqu'il répéta :

- Je te promets d'être sage. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal ?

Je secouais la tête, omettant de penser aux empoisonnements à répétition quand j'étais Albus Potter. Je n'étais plus Albus, j'étais Amy désormais.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, affirma t-il d'une voix douce.

Il se leva. Je fis quelque pas dans sa direction pour me prouver que je ne devais pas avoir peur de lui. Je restais comme un idiot en face de lui, puis me décidais, complétement à l'ouest à le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'entourais maladroitement, posant mes mains sur sa nuque. Si il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien, ses bras s'enroulèrent d'une façon naturelle autour de moi et se posèrent dans mon dos tandis qu'il posait son menton sur mon épaule. La première étape était franchie. Cette étreinte, c'était un peu pour le remercier d'avoir été là et de ne pas avoir détourné les yeux.

- Fais attention à ta réputation, gronda t-il, la femme de glace serait-elle en train de fondre ?

- La femme de glace est au pôle Nord, elle ne peut pas fondre, dis-je d'une voix décidément, encore enrouée.

- Et le réchauffement climatique dans tout ça ? Demanda t-il, espiègle.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou avant de s'excuser à voix basse. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas désolé, cela me fit sourire malgré le léger tremblement qui me parcourait encore.

- Parce que tu te considères comme le réchauffement climatique ? Demandais-je, amusé

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu tues des ours, dis-je d'une voix accusatrice.

- Les ours ne sont rien comparés à toi, ricana t-il.

Je le frappais derrière la tête et il poussa un petit cri indigné. Quel idiot celui là. Je soupirais et me détachais de lui. Il m'observa un moment, son sourire en coin bien en place sur ses lèvres, puis il me poussa vers le lit.

- Aller, dodo, ordonna t-il.

J'obéissais, comme un petit garçon bien obéissant et m'allongeais sur le lit, me mettant en dessous des couvertures. Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il me bordait. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir qu'il avait ramené devant le lit à la place de la chaise inconfortable. Il me regarda et moi j'observais sa chambre. Des posters de joueurs de quidditch étaient accrochés au mur, des figurines reposaient sur les étagères avec quelques livres mis en vrac. Une pile de vêtement était prête à se casser la gueule sur un petit canapé et une tasse traînait sur le bureau dans le coin de la pièce. C'était une vrai chambre d'adolescent, on aurait dit la chambre d'un gamin et quelque part, je le reconnaissais bien là. Sa personnalité était bien présente ici, le côté bancal de son caractère représenté par la pile balante de ses vêtements et par ses cadres de famille tous de travers. Son coté gamin était imprégné dans la pièce à travers de nombreux posters infantile, la chambre sentait même les petits pains au chocolat. J'étais tellement concentré sur mon inspection des lieux que je sursautais quand il parla:

- Pas fatiguée ?

- Si, je suis mort, mais j'arrive pas à dormir, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles au masculin ? Tu fais ça des fois, me fit-il remarquer.

- Peut-être que j'ai été un garçon dans une autre vie, dis-je vaguement

Est-ce que j'étais en train d'essayer de le faire deviner ? _Merde, fermes ta gueule_, m'énervais-je contre moi-même. Je grimaçais à cette pensée.

- Tu as mal ? Demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, je suis une tête à claque, je supporte bien les coups, plaisantais-je

- C'est pas drôle, dit-il en plissant les lèvres

- Moi je trouve que si.

Un petit silence s'installa, je l'avais fâché en plaisantant à propos de mes blessures. Pour une raison qui m'étais inconnu, Scorpius tenait beaucoup à moi, et me voir blessé ne lui plaisait pas. Je repensais à Mrs McGonagall, est-ce qu'elle allait mieux ? Et Mr Huge ? Est-ce qu'il avait reprit sa pile de copie à corriger comme si de rien n'était ? Je soupirais. Mes yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur Scorpius, le seul qui me restait à présent. C'était le seul à qui je n'aurais pas à effacer la mémoire et qui connaîtrait une partie de moi. Même si j'avais du le faire, je n'aurais pas réussit à lui lancer ce sort. Un sourire ironique se plaqua sur mes lèvres à la pensée qu'à peine deux ou trois mois auparavant, j'aurais été capable de le faire vomir tripes et boyaux juste pour le plaisir de lui faire du mal. Scorpius me lança un regard interrogateur, je pris une bouffée d'air frais. C'était le moment. Le moment de lui dire que tout ça, c'était terminé. Que je ne le reverrais plus et que j'allais partir pour toujours. J'expirais en baissant la tête, triturant le plaid de mes doigts, nerveux.

- Je vais devoir partir. Dans une semaine je retourne en France.

- Com... Pourquoi ? S'exclama t-il

- Mon cousin est malade, je n'en sais pas plus. Il faut que je retourne en France, mentis-je avec insistance.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de famille, accusa t-il d'une voix sévère.

- Un cousin, c'est pas vraiment comme ta mère, ton père ou ton frère. C'est... un cousin quoi, me débattais-je.

- Hn.

Il était suspicieux. Je haussais les épaules, tant pis. Je n'avais pas envie d'argumenter avec Scorpius aujourd'hui, j'étais réellement mort de fatigue maintenant. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul et je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était sans compté sa curiosité et sa ténacité.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Le 6 février, marmottais-je

- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Demanda t-il calmement, son regard me brûlait.

- Je vais en France, Scorpius, dis-je d'un ton évident.

- Et alors ? C'est ma dernière année ici. Attendre un an, je peux le faire si tu me dis qu'on se reverra.

- Va te faire foutre, Scorpius. Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi, t'as comprit ? Dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Son air torturé me brisa le cœur. Je refermais les yeux pour ne pas voir son expression douloureuse et sursautais quand le lit s'affaissa. Je rouvrais les yeux et le regardais.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tard, dit-il sérieusement.

- Merde. Tu peux pas, d'accord ? Tu connais rien de moi ! Y a trop de secret et de trucs que j'ai pas le droit de te dire ! Si tu les savaient tu t'enfuirais en courant alors dégages dès maintenant, dis-je

Je me redressais, je ne pouvais pas rester là à le faire espérer. J'avais joué trop longtemps avec le feu. Je ne pouvais pas l'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il me repoussa cependant sur le matelas.

- Et où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Dans le dortoir des filles ? Demanda t-il, cruellement.

La phrase me fit mal. J'accusais le coup silencieusement, je l'avais mérité. Je lui avais fait du mal en le rejetant, alors c'était à mon tour de payer. Je sursautais quand il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains, son regard céruléen croisa le mien. Il semblait tellement désolé. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue. Scorpius n'était pas comme ça. Comment pouvait-il être si différent ? Avec Albus, avec le moi d'avant, il était méprisant. Comment pouvait-il arborer cette expression ? De quel droit ?

- Pardon. Seulement... Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici, foutre le bordel et repartir comme ça, c'est injuste.

- La vie est injuste, ouvres les yeux, le sermonnais-je faiblement.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux. Et je t'ai vu toi. Prends tes responsabilités maintenant, dit-il.

Quel culot ! Je le fusillais du regard. Son sourire était espiègle et amusé mais derrière, bien tapies, se cachaient la détresse et la souffrance. Je détournais le regard, le voir souffrir m'étais insupportable.

- Est-ce que tu promets de m'écrire ? demanda t-il avec urgence.

- Je déteste écrire, grognais-je

- Maudite sois-tu, gronda t-il.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel il sembla réfléchir. _Scorpius + Réfléchir... Whaou, ça faisait bizarre_, me dis-je en souriant bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Très bien, alors je viendrais en France, décida t-il.

- Ta gueule, Scorpius, soupirais-je. D'accord, je t'écrirais. Satisfait ?

- Plutôt, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de me revoir ?

- Imbécile, sifflais-je. T'es trop dangereux, si tu savais, marmonnais-je.

L'apparition de son sourire me rassura. Les fossettes au creux de ses joues étaient irrésistibles, et même ses yeux riaient. Comment pouvais-je être si fatigué en cet instant ? Je baillais en papillonnant des yeux.

- Je suis fatigué, maintenant, fis-je remarquer d'une voix endormie.

- Alors dors.

Il ne fallut pas me le répéter deux fois. Sous son regard rieur, je m'endormais.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_Micro: Qu'est-ce que veulent les filles ? _

_Brooke: J'ai ma petite théorie là-dessus. Je pense que l'idéal, c'est d'avoir un homme qui te fasse rire, un homme en qui tu as confiance et un qui sois très, très sexy. Et après, le plus important, c'est de tout faire pour que ces trois hommes ne se retrouvent jamais face à face..._

Extrait des frères Scott

µ

Il faisait noir, trop noir. J'avais l'impression que la nuit m'enveloppait dans un cocon d'inconfort et de danger. La sensation était oppressante et j'avais la sensation d'être écrasé par un monticule de pierre. Je me souvenais que mon père m'avait parlé d'une forme de torture au moyen âge. On plaçait le condamné à mort au centre de la place du village puis on plaçait des pierres sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meure soit étouffé soit écrasé par la roche. Ça devait ressembler à ça. Je me débattais dans l'obscurité, je savais qu'on m'observait, qu'on attendait que je fasse un faux pas pour me bondir dessus, comme un diable sort de sa boîte. J'avais l'impression de courir dans du sable, mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol et je finis par ne plus pouvoir bouger. Le bruissement du vent me fit frissonner, et sachant que mon persécuteur se trouvait derrière moi, je me retournais.

Le sourire cruel de Tyler Cross m'apparut comme un éléphant dans un champs de maïs. Ses yeux luisaient de triomphe, ses cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés autour de son visage comme ceux d'un épouvantail. Son ricanement me perça les tympans et alors que son sourire s'agrandissait, il se jeta sur moi.

Je me redressais violemment dans mon lit, un cri au bord des lèvres. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier, pour une raison qui ne me revenait pas, hurler n'était pas approprié, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je compris en regardant autour de moi. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lumière et je distinguais les contours de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Ça me revenait. On était dans la chambre de Scorpius.

Je me redressais lentement en baillant, puis grimaçais parce que ça tirait sur ma joue. C'était désagréable, c'était sûrement à cause des gifles qu'on m'avait donné. Je scannais la pièce du regard et lançais un _lumos_. Je n'aimais pas ne pas connaître la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Mais je préférais être ici que dans le dortoir des filles. J'imaginais la tête réjouie de Brianna en voyant mon absence ce soir là. Patricia devait sûrement être à l'infirmerie pour soigner sa main de la méchante morsure que je lui avais faite. Elle prétexterait une morsure d'animaux sauvage, mais ne tromperait pas la talentueuse Mrs Pomfresh...

Je sursautais. Elle savait ! J'avais oublié qu'elle aussi se rappelait cette histoire de transformation ! Mon moral descendit quand je me fis la remarque qu'elle devrait oublier. Mais comment est-ce que j'allais faire ? Le mieux serait de faire semblant d'être malade, j'étais presque sûr que Scorpius ne me contredirait pas et me traînerait lui même à l'infirmerie si il le fallait !

Je secouais la tête et fus inquiet de son absence. C'était bizarre, mes yeux se portèrent sur la salle de bain mais aucune lumière n'y filtrait. Me constatant seul, ma vieille angoisse revint. Et si Tyler Cross avait découvert où je me cachais ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait le mot de passe ? Si ça se trouvait, il m'attendait derrière la porte... Mon ventre se tordit d'effroi, et je descendais du lit pour me poster dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. J'aurais bien lancé un sort de collaporta, mais si Scorpius était sortit, il ne pourrait plus rentrer, il aurait l'air fin là dehors.

Ça serait une bonne punition pour m'avoir laissé seul à un moment pareil. J'hésitais, faisant tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts avec une moue incertaine. Son sauvetage pencha cependant en sa faveur et je me recroquevillais contre le mur en attendant que quelque chose ne se passe. Mon cauchemars me revint en mémoire et le sourire cruel de Tyler flotta un moment dans mon esprit. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi on foutait des gars comme lui en dehors de Azkaban, c'était un pervers. Comme on dit : pervers un jour ! Pervers toujours !

Je tressaillis. C'était dingue comme la présence de Scorpius avait le don de m'apaiser, il n'était plus là depuis à peine quelques heures et je commençais déjà à me retourner la tête avec mes angoisses, bientôt je me mettrais à chialer en me pendant à son cou. Je sursautais en pensant : _Merde, c'est déjà fait_. Bon, j'avais pas chialé, mais je m'étais réellement pendu à son cou. Je balayais cette pensée d'un geste de la main, ça ne comptait pas, j'étais bouleversé et encore sous le choc.

_Mouais... Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé faire quand il t'as embrassé dans le parc ! Pire : t'as répondu ! Et plutôt passionnément d'ailleurs..., _Me souffla ma conscience.

Je grognais et le son résonna affreusement dans la chambre vide et silencieuse. Je serrais mes jambes contre ma poitrine de mes bras, essayant de me réchauffer. Je n'avais plus sommeil maintenant et hors de question de me mettre dans le lit, il était trop proche de la porte. Bordel, Scorpius ! Où tu es ! ? Je posais mon front sur mes genoux et ébouriffais mes longs cheveux bruns d'une main. Soudain, le bruit de l'ouverture d'une serrure se fit entendre. On avait du prononcer le mot de passe. J'éteignais ma baguette en murmurant « _nox_ » inaudiblement, qu'est-ce que j'avais peur. Je me crispais en me collant le plus possible au mur, j'aurais presque voulu me fondre dedans tellement j'avais la frousse.

J'avais des crampes d'estomac, si la personne derrière la porte essayait de me faire mourir de terreur c'était réussit. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et je retenais mon souffle. Une silhouette sombre s'avança dans la pièce et je me préparais à bondir sur lui. Peut-être que l'effet de surprise le choquerait et que j'aurais le temps de m'enfuir. Alors que j'allais lui sauter dessus, mon assaillant alluma la lumière. Je fus un instant éblouit et techniquement mort puisque mon cœur cessa de battre. Il reprit rapidement sa cadence cependant. Scorpius Malfoy se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Je me levais avec rage et le frappais fortement à l'épaule, il couina en s'écartant d'un bond.

- Aïe ! Nan mais t'es folle ? S'exclama t-il.

- Abruti ! J'ai cru que Tyler revenait pour finir le travail ! Dis-je en fulminant. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, continuais-je en mettant une main sur mon cœur qui battait à toute allure.

- Ce n'était pas mon but, dit-il d'un ton pataud.

- C'était bien imité en tout cas ! Rageais-je.

Il se frotta le bras maladroitement. Je m'habituais peu à peu à la lumière. Ma peur passée, ma rage s'en alla rapidement avec elle et je m'en voulais presque instantanément de lui avoir fait du mal. Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours, puis il me tapota le haut de la tête, comme on le ferait à un gamin.

- Là là ! Il te faut bien plus que ça pour mourir, j'en suis sûr !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ? Repris-je plus calmement.

- Mourir de peur ? C'est pas très digne de toi, plaisanta t-il.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Je me rapprochais de lui et montrait sa lèvre du doigt. Il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre où je voulais en venir. Oh, génial. Du sang. Je détournais le regard directement et respirais par la bouche.

- Tu saignes, accusais-je

- Oh.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Je me demandais réellement comment il s'était fait ça, c'était bizarre. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'un Scorpius Malfoy blessé, à un quelconque moment. Il avait toujours le visage implacable. Il haussa les épaules et effaça le sang de son pouce.

- Ça doit être quand je l'ai récupéré, dit-il en cherchant dans sa poche.

Il en sortit une boule de poil. Je reculais pas réflexe et il secoua la tête à ma réaction avant de me le coller dans les bras. Je sursautais avant de tendre les bras pour éloigner le plus possible cet animal de moi et de mon visage. Je grimaçais. C'est ce moment là que la bête choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. C'était un petit chat, sûrement un bébé. Il posa ses grands yeux bleus sur moi et à ce moment là je sus que j'étais foutu. Comment voulez-vous résister à un regard pareil ! ? Mes hormones de femelle devait sûrement agir sur mon comportement, c'était indéniable, je n'étais pas si enclin à céder avant.

- Amy, amis protectrice des animaux, se moqua t-il.

- J'ai jamais eut de chat, je voudrais t'y voir toi. Reprends le ! J'ai peur de lui faire mal et qu'il **_me_** fasse mal surtout.

- Pas question ! Il me déteste ! Riposta t-il en mettant ses mains dans son dos.

Et bien sûr, la bestiole se mit à ronronner. Raaaaah ! Maudite hormone femelle ! Ce chat était simplement trop mignon ! Il était gris avec des teintes blanches sur le poitrail, des zébrures noires parcouraient son dos, lui donnant un petit air sauvage et ses oreilles touffus et pointés vers moi prouvaient que j'attirais son attention. Il gesticula et je grimaçais, essayais de le tenir doucement, ne serrant pas trop fort les doigts pour éviter de lui faire mal. Je finis par le prendre contre moi pour le maintenir plus facilement. Le chat en profita pour se blottir et frotta sa tête contre ma gorge en ronronnant plus fort. Je le regardais faire avec surprise, ne bougeant surtout pas d'un iota. Le rire de Scorpius me fit sursauter. Je le regardais, toujours aussi ahuri.

- Il t'a adopté on dirait.

Je rougissais furieusement, ne comprenant pas réellement la raison de ma gêne. Peut-être étais-ce le sourire attendri que Scorpius me portait, où son sourire trop éblouissant. Peut-être un tout d'ailleurs. Je posais le chat sur le lit et m'asseyais en posant mon dos contre le montant du lit. La bestiole pleine de poil gambada tranquillement jusqu'à moi, elle réclama des caresses en poussant contre le dos de ma main et je me surprenais à sourire. Finalement et après quelques grattouilles, le chat se roula en boule contre mon flanc et ferma les yeux. Scorpius était partit se changer dans la salle de bain et je l'attendais en continuant malgré moi mes légères caresses sur le pelage de l'animal. Son poil était doux et brillait doucement à la lueur de la lampe artificielle. Mrs McGonagall avait installé un système d'éclairage fonctionnant à peu prés comme celui les moldus, on avait le même interrupteur, mais la lumière nous parvenait grâce à un sort perpétuel de lumière. Il suffisait d'appuyer le bouton pour faire refermer les vannes, la trappe du plafond se refermais et le sort ne filtrait plus, éteignant donc la lumière.

Quand Scorpius entra dans la pièce, vêtu de son pyjama, je prenais la boule de poil contre moi et me poussais pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'installa sous les couvertures en baillant fort peu gracieusement et ferma tout de suite les yeux, exténué. Je lui tournais le dos, m'éloignant le plus possible pour ne pas le toucher et posais le chat sur le bord du lit pour éviter de l'écraser. Il me regarda avec des petits yeux endormis, s'étira d'une manière très... féline de tout son long puis referma les yeux en s'assoupissant. Je fus le dernier à fermer l'œil.

Je prenais le temps de comprendre que j'étais en sécurité. Je soupirais tandis que les draps se réchauffaient et le bien être me submergea tel une vague d'allégresse. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas couché en me disant : j_e suis en sécurité, je ne risque rien_, que cela me fit un effet étrange. Un bras s'enroula autour de moi et j'étais tellement bien que je ne pensais pas à le repousser, je me collais au contraire contre la chaleur qui irradiait dans mon dos. J'avais encore un peu froid. Au bout d'un moment, bien entouré et complétement réchauffé, je me rendormais.

J'étais définitivement trop bien pour être dans le dortoir des filles. Ça sentait un mélange de chocolat et de caramel, une odeur irrésistible. Je me blottissais un peu plus dans mes couvertures, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait réveillé, mais je le compris quand quelque chose me poussa. Je repoussais la dite chose avant d'entendre un petit boum. Je me redressais brusquement, complétement réveillé et m'élançais en dehors du lit pour récupérer la boule de poil que j'avais éjecté du lit.

- Oh ! Pardon, aller viens, murmurais-je.

Je collais le chat contre moi mais apparemment, il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Je grognais, le cadeau de Scorpius ressemblait bien à un cadeau empoisonné. Je regardais de l'autre coté du lit, le vicieux dormait encore comme un bienheureux, ses cheveux étaient dans une pagaille indescriptible et la couverture était à moitié par terre. Je me levais, la tête dans le cul et tournais la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant de la nourriture pour chat. Il était hors de question que je sorte, si jamais je croisais Tyler Cross ou Andrew j'étais sûr de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Peut être que Missy viendrait si je l'appelais ?

- Missy ? Appelais-je, incertain.

Je sursautais quand l'elfe fit son apparition, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer avec son entrain habituel je lui plaquais une main contre la bouche en lui montrant Scorpius du menton. Encore une personne dont j'avais oublié d'effacer la mémoire, Missy se souvenait encore que j'étais un garçon. Mais lui effacer la mémoire ne serait pas forcément nécessaire, il suffisait que je lui dise que j'étais en danger si elle le disait à quelqu'un et elle se tairait. Je détachais ma main de sa bouche quand je fus sûre qu'elle avait compris, elle chuchota.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez appelé ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'amener de la nourriture pour chat ? Le petit a faim, dis-je en grommelant.

- Oh ! Un chat ! S'exclama t-elle en chuchotant cependant.

- Est-ce que tu peux ? Insistais-je.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Elle disparut avant que j'eus pu ajouter quoi que ce soit et réapparut dans la seconde qui suivait avec une boite. Le chat miaula et je lui fis les gros yeux tout en regardant Scorpius du coin de l'œil. Il dormait toujours, je reportais mon regard sur l'elfe de maison et lui pris les épaules pour capter son attention.

- Missy, chuchotais-je, tu te souviens notre secret ?

- Oui, très bien, affirma t-elle avec un sourire.

- Il ne faut plus que tu en parles à partir de maintenant. C'est d'accord ? Si tu le dis, j'aurais certainement des problèmes. Tu ne veux pas que j'ai des problèmes ? Demandai-je en fermant les yeux, prenant conscience pour la deuxième fois de ma situation précaire.

- Bien sûr que non !

Je sursautais et lui plaquais une main contre la bouche, regardant Scorpius, angoissé. Elle avait presque hurlé ! Scorpius remua dans le lit, se tourna sur le ventre et serra son oreiller contre lui avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau en soupirant. Je relâchais mon souffle lentement, au bord de l'apoplexie. Je lançais un regard noir à Missy et elle eut le bon sens de baisser les yeux en rougissant.

- N'en parle pas, d'accord ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire, content qu'elle accepte de ne rien dire. J'avais du mal à agir contre les personnes. Je pouvais penser du mal mais faire du mal à autrui était toujours difficile. Je n'aimais pas blesser les gens, ça n'était pas dans ma nature. Ensorceler Mrs McGonagall et Mr Huge avait été très difficile à faire pour moi, j'étais encore choqué en repensant à mes actes, ça n'était pas moi. Je secouais la tête et fis signe à Missy de partir quand Scorpius remua un peu trop. Elle me fit un signe de la main, puis après un dernier sourire, elle disparut.

- Amy ?

Je sursautais. Combien de fois allais-je sursauter en ce jour ? Je me tournais vers la source de la voix endormie et trouvait Scorpius, au milieu des draps défaits, les yeux plissés par la fatigue, les cheveux en une pagaille monstre et ses vêtements de travers. _Il était mignon au réveil_, pensais-je. Je me rabrouais instantanément à cette remarque, je ne devais pas m'attacher à Scorpius Malfoy, dans peu de temps, je devrais partir, tomber amoureux n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire à l'aube d'un départ.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me cacher ? Je t'ai entendu parler d'un secret, marmotta t-il, somnolent.

Je n'étais vraiment pas discret. Aussitôt sa phrase sortie, je m'étais mis à rougir furieusement avant de baisser la tête comme un gamin prit en faute. Je secouais la tête en le regardant par dessous mes cheveux. Il avait l'air complétement réveillé maintenant, même si il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient de secouer comme un prunier avec ses cheveux partant dans tout les sens.

_Décidément, je fais une fixation sur ses cheveux,_ pensais-je.

- Ça fait parti des trucs que tu ne dois pas savoir, dis-je en relevant le menton, le défiant de me contredire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas savoir ? S'indigna t-il en se mettant debout, je crois qu'au stade où nous en sommes, je peux passer pour ton meilleur ami. Les meilleurs amis n'ont aucun secret !

Son argumentation l'avait essoufflé, il avait mit les mains sur les hanches et me jetait un regard noir. C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait comme ça depuis que j'étais devenue Amy. C'était un peu déstabilisant, j'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait à nouveau.

- Parce que tu ne me caches rien peut-être ! ? Répliquais-je en haussant le ton.

- Une seule chose. Même si je sais que tu t'en doutes, dit-il, furieux. Et si je ne te la dis pas, c'est parce que je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas l'entendre !

- Ça se pourrait, dis-je les dents serrés.

- Bordel, Amy ! Fulmina t-il.

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il avait à me dire et me détournais, prêt à sortir de la pièce. Que Brianna et sa bande aillent se faire voir. Tyler Cross aussi par la même occasion ! Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Scorpius aujourd'hui. J'ouvrais la porte, mais une main s'abattit dessus, la refermant, je me tournais vers Scorpius, les lèvres pincées et furieux moi aussi.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher ! Criais-je

- Est-ce que c'est si important que ça ! Est-ce que ça va tellement changer ce que je pense de toi !

- Bien sûr que oui ! Hurlais-je, au bord de l'hystérie.

Scorpius tapa du poing dans la porte, juste à coté de ma tête et je me crispais, il me faisait peur. Son regard étincelant se planta dans le mien et dès qu'il vit que j'étais effrayé, il souffla en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Il secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre, réprimant sa colère.

- Désolé, dit-il doucement.

Plus que tout, sa passivité me révolta. Furieux, je le poussais de toute mes forces, j'eus l'effet escompté : il tomba par terre. Sur le cul, le regard écarquillé, il n'avait même pas réagit pour tenter d'amortir sa chute, bien trop choqué par mon attitude. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre, ça faisait un mal de chien mais j'étais dans une telle rage ! Je ne pus la contenir bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si passif ! ? Tu peux t'énerver contre moi ! T'as peur ou quoi ? Je vais pas me briser si tu me frappes ! Si t'en avais envie fallait pas détourner ton poing, espèce de lâche ! Éclatais-je.

- Tu vas la fermer oui ! Putain, t'es vraiment névrosée comme nana ! Dit-il en se relevant. Vouloir qu'on te frappe, ajouta t-il en marmonnant, je frappes pas les filles moi !

- Si tu penses que je suis une fille normale, tu te fourre le doigt où je pense ! Fulminais-je.

- Bien sûr ! Madame est une fille hors du commun ! Dit-il avec un sourire agacé et en gesticulant des bras. Je te signale que si on s'engueule c'est parce que je suis le seul à faire des efforts pour m'entendre avec toi ! J'ai l'impression de me battre... contre du vent ! Grimaça t-il

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! sifflais-je

- Moi, je ne te demande rien d'exceptionnel ! Bordel, je te demande juste... Je sais même pas ce que je te demande ! Dit-il exaspéré. Le truc c'est que j'en ai marre de toujours faire le premier pas vers toi ! C'est toi qui est lâche, tu me laisses faire tout le boulot parce que tu as peur de je ne sais quoi !

- Je pars dans une semaine, c'est pas le moment de commencer quoi que ce soit ! M'indignais-je

- Parce que c'est ça dont tu as peur ! dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Oh mon dieu, mais oui c'est ça !

Il me regarda comme si il avait découvert le Saint Graal. Je fronçais les sourcils devant son air stupidement ahuri et attendait qu'il crache le morceau. Il s'écarta de moi et fit les cents pas dans la chambre, le chat qui s'était caché sous le lit dès notre premier éclat de voix le suivit des yeux.

- T'as peur de t'attacher à moi parce que tu pars bientôt ! Lâcha t-il.

- C'est ridicule, marmottais-je en croisant les bras.

- Non, c'est ça, confirma t-il en hochant la tête

Son regard sembla me transpercer de toute part et je sentais mes résolutions faiblir. C'était trop dangereux de traîner tout le temps avec lui. Je l'aimais déjà trop pour mon propre bien, je n'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureux maintenant. Ça serait ridicule.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me dire ton secret ?

- Il n'y a pas de secret, marmonnais-je.

- Bien sûr que si. Sinon tu me l'aurais dit. Mais je vais le découvrir et tu ne pourras plus m'échapper, dit-il en souriant.

Sa colère avait comme fondu comme neige au soleil dès qu'il avait comprit que j'étais proche de céder à ses avances et de tomber amoureux de lui. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et je me sentis bêtement amusé en même temps qu'angoissé. Je ricanais en secouant la tête, exaspéré par son attitude et par ses débilités. Scorpius n'aurait pas le temps de découvrir quoi que ce soit, je m'en fis la promesse. _Ce serait sûrement une journée difficile_, pensais-je en regardant l'air amusé de celui qui se proclamait être mon meilleur ami.

- Arrête ça, le grondais-je, c'est vraiment ridicule, on n'est pas dans un film !

- Tu dis ça, mais si ce n'était pas réellement important, tu me le dirais, dit-il en se rapprochant.

Il se colla à moi et je ne pensais même pas à le repousser, j'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas dire quelque chose de compromettant. Ses avant bras étaient posés contre la porte et son corps était confortable ainsi appuyé contre le mien. J'avais toujours tendance à avoir froid, Scorpius était quelqu'un de naturellement chaud, c'était quelque chose que je ne m'expliquais pas.

- Aller, dis-moi, Amy chérie, murmura t-il en posant son front sur le mien.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grognais-je

- D'accord. Alors je pense que pour que tu me le dises, il faut que je fasse du donnant donnant, concéda t-il. Je vais te dire _**mon secret**_, dit-il en riant.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, dis-je en grimaçant.

- Oh si, j'y tiens, reprit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Je sentais la tension dans sa voix malgré son ton désinvolte et amusé. Il avait peur de ma réaction, et il faisait bien, j'avais une petite idée de _**son secret**_, comme il disait si bien. Si c'était ce que je pensais, j'étais dans la merde. J'étais déjà sur le point de tomber amoureux de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il m'avoue ce que je pensais. Je secouais la tête, espérant qu'il se tairait. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de moi, parce qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une image. J'avais beau me dire que je resterais une fille toute ma vie, ce n'était pas réellement moi, mais je m'étais résolut à être un étranger pour moi-même. Je pourrais recommencer à zéro et mentir à des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Mais lui mentir à _lui_... C'était bien trop. J'eus quelques vertiges et qu'il me retienne contre lui avait finalement des avantages. Comme celui de ne pas m'écraser d'une façon minable sur le sol, par exemple. Il prit une grande inspiration et j'aurais presque voulu que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'aspire dans les profondeurs des ténèbres pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, m'acheva t-il.

La déception me tomba dessus. Voilà, c'était ce que j'avais craint. Abruti ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui crier dessus, mais j'étais trop anéantit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que dans tout Poudlard, ce soit mon ex-ennemi qui tombe amoureux de moi ! Je le giflais. Peut-être pour lui rendre le mal qu'il me faisait. Son front se décala du mien et son air déçu me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cette gifle ?

- Autre que mon désespoir ? Demandais-je en baissant les yeux.

Le pire, c'était peut-être que je ne déconnais pas. J'étais réellement désespéré. Sans cette déclaration, je pouvais faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour lui, je pouvais même me mentir à moi-même, j'étais assez doué pour ça. Mais maintenant qu'il avait avoué m'aimer, la force de mes sentiments me revenaient en pleine gueule. Bon sang, comment gérer ça ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer une personne comme moi ? J'étais désappointé et une myriade de sentiment contradictoire emplissait mon cœur déjà trop sollicité.

Je me sentais émerveillé devant les sentiments que je lui inspirais, septique parce que personne ne pouvait aimer une personne aussi tarée que moi. J'étais déçu, parce que cette histoire n'en serait jamais une, parce que Albus Potter était mort et que Amy n'était pas moi. Et j'étais complétement dingue de lui.

Je soupirais en relevant la tête, ses yeux étaient posés sur moi, il essayait sûrement de deviner ce qui me passait par la tête. Sa bouche était tordue en une expression douloureuse, _du à mon rejet_, devinais-je. Je levais la main et essayais d'effacer la ride que formait ses yeux plissés au milieu de son front.

- Finalement, t'es peut-être aussi taré que moi. Tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne fait que te rejeter et s'accrocher quand même... ça ne peut être que du masochisme à ce rythme là, expliquais-je.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux en posant son front contre le bois de la porte, juste à coté de mon cou. Ne plus voir ses traits douloureux m'apaisa à moitié, mais je savais que ce n'était pas parce que je ne le voyais pas qu'il ne souffrait plus. Son souffle se répercuta sur mon cou, il avait l'air calme et régulier.

- Peut-être que j'aime que tu me fasses du mal, déclara t-il d'un ton froid.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je fermais les yeux à mon tour. C'était comme si il était redevenu mon ennemi. Ce même ton froid malgré cette proximité qu'il avait avec moi me brisait un peu plus. Je secouais la tête en expirant violemment et entourais son cou de mes bras. C'était insupportable. J'agrippais les mèches blondes de sa nuque avec force et désespoir.

- T'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça, dis-je faiblement.

Je caressais ses boucles blondes du bout des doigts tout en me disant que niveau séparation j'avais déjà fait mieux. J'étais incapable de m'éloigner de lui, il m'était indispensable. Je ne pensais déjà plus à hier et à mon presque viol. Lui seul comptait. Il n'était pas crispé, il était même plutôt détendu. Mais bien qu'il soit contre moi, il ne me touchait pas réellement. Ses bras étaient toujours posé contre le battant, c'était comme si j'enlaçais un mur ou une planche de bois.

- C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour une personne et toi tu...

Il secoua la tête, ne terminant pas sa phrase. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur sa nuque et je vis un frisson le parcourir, un petit sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres bien que je ne sois pas heureux.

- C'est mieux que je te repousses maintenant. Je te ferais souffrir, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas en décider ? Bon sang, Amy, soupira t-il.

- Parce que tu ne me connais que depuis peu de temps, dis-je doucement. Tu ne connais qu'une partie de moi, et ce n'est pas la pire. Je pars dans une semaine, rappelais-je.

Je parlais d'une voix douce, mon but n'était pas de le faire souffrir, j'avais dépassé ce stade. Ses bras bougèrent enfin de la porte, il me fit décaler et les passa dans mon dos.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas profiter de ta présence ? Tu vas me manquer, dit-il difficilement, la gorge comme serrée

- Dans ce cas, mieux vaut commencer le sevrage dès maintenant. Je ne serais jamais qu'une connaissance pour toi, Scorpius. Mieux vaut en rester là...

Je me libérais de ses bras malgré le mal que cela me faisait. Ses traits se figèrent de surprise tandis que je le poussais doucement. Je caressais une dernière fois sa joue et lui adressais un faible sourire. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage exprimait un mélange d'incompréhension et de douleur. Ma respiration se coupa dans ma poitrine et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Lentement, j'ouvrais la porte derrière moi et partais, oubliant complétement que j'étais encore en pyjama. En fait je m'en foutais. Je claquais la porte derrière moi et soupirais. Voilà, c'était fait. Je m'étais mis à dos la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_Voila ! Donc comme je l'ai dit au début, _

_La fic fera moins - beaucoup moins - que 17 chapitres puisque je rassemble ^^_

µ

**REVIEW TYPE A ME LAISSER OBLIGATOIREMENT (sinon je mords ^^) : Inconditionnel fainéant: bienvenue ! Ceci est pour vous ! XD (pour rire comme toujours hein, vous me connaissez depuis le temps):**

Hello ! Je suis le père Noël et je jette mon admiration à tes pieds ! Oh toi prêtresse de la fanfic et du yaoi ! XD

µ

Bah quoi ? On peut rêver non ?

µ

A Vendredi prochain avec le chapitre 9: **Tentative avortée !**


	10. Tentative avortée

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 9_****

**Tentative avortée**

µ**  
><strong>

_« A quoi sert la vie si on ne peut plus voir celui qu'on aime ? A quoi bon avoir des mains si on ne peut plus caresser, si on ne peut plus le serrer dans ses bras ? Si son parfum n'est plus dans l'air, à quoi bon même respirer ? » _

Extrait du film « Fanfan la Tulipe »

µ

_Il n'était peut être pas nécessaire d'attendre une minute de plus dans ce collège_, pensais-je avec espoir.

Mais, tandis que je marchais vers le dortoir des filles, une voix me souffla à l'oreille qu'il restait encore à effacer la mémoire de Mrs Pomfresh. J'entrais dans la salle commune, distrait et dans un état second, je ne vis pas l'air surpris des garçons en me voyant déambuler dans les couloirs avec un pyjama d'homme sur le dos. Je m'en fichais.

Plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre, je deviendrais plus teigneux à l'avenir, aucune pitié pour les filles, je les frapperaient sans hésiter la prochaine fois. Je récupérais des vêtements dans ma malle et allait dans la salle de bain pour me changer, l'horloge affichait 7 heure du matin. On était samedi, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de la journée ? Il était hors de question d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, _IL_ y allait toujours avec Timothy Nott et Alyssa Zabini. Tandis que je me séchais et enfilais mes vêtements, j'évitais de penser à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu, il était hors de question que je me mettes à déprimer, je me l'étais promis.

- Eh Amy ? Tu viens ? Scorpius et Timothy doivent nous attendre ! Demanda Alyssa en passant la tête dans la salle de bain que je venais d'ouvrir.

Alyssa était une fille plutôt gentille pour quelqu'un de Serpentard. Comme on sortait toujours ensemble à Pré-au-lard le samedi, nous avions commencé à parler. Nous n'étions pas de grands amis et elle ne me défendais jamais des autres filles, dieu merci ! Nous étions juste poli l'un envers l'autre.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Vas-y, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda un moment, incertaine puis haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Ça faisait à peine dix minutes que j'avais « rompu » avec _LUI _et déjà entendre son prénom me faisait du mal. Il était temps que je parte d'ici. Ma résolution de la journée fut de trouver un moyen d'effacer la mémoire de Pomfresh dans la plus grande discrétion. _Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos_, pensais-je déjà las.

Et en effet, la journée s'écoula sans que j'eus put approcher l'infirmière. Elle était toujours entourée de sa clique de malade ou bien un professeur venait la voir pour lui demander conseil, prendre des potions où je ne sais quoi. Elle ne fut jamais seule, et j'avais passé ma journée à attendre pour rien. Je n'étais pas venu diner à la Grande salle et j'avais entendu dire que Brianna exultait. Je m'en fichais. Personnellement elle pouvait bien croire ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne m'intéressait plus. Se battre à la loyale, c'était amusant. Se battre en utilisant de tels stratagème, c'était juste insultant et vicieux.

_Définition parfaite des membres de Serpentard_, pensais-je avec un sourire.

Aussitôt que j'eus pensé cela, l'image de Scorpius s'infiltra dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas vrai. Tout les Serpentard n'était pas méchant et vicieux, je l'avais sous estimé. Il était gentil, ce qui était assez marrant venant d'un Serpentard. Je me demandais même pourquoi il était dans cette maison et pas à Griffondor. C'était peut-être une farce du Choixpeau, qui savait à ce stade de nos études ? Après avoir passé une heure de plus devant la porte de l'infirmerie, en vain, je me décidais à rentrer. Un sentiment de soulagement et en même temps d'angoisse tourbillonnait dans mon ventre. Soulagement de ne pas avoir du le faire. Angoisse de devoir le faire dans les jours qui viendraient. Je rentrais avec mes états d'âme aussi lourd qu'une enclume quand un bruit de pas me fit relever la tête. Le destin avait de bien vilaine façon de se moquer de vous. La personne que je voulais à tout prix éviter se trouvait en face de moi. Quand le regard de Scorpius croisa le mien, il détourna vivement le regard. Il n'essaya pas de me parler quand il me croisa ce soir là dans les couloirs. Je restais là, à écouter le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus. J'avais bêtement espéré – malgré moi – qu'il s'accrocherait, et qu'il essayerait de me faire céder à nouveau comme avant. Mais il avait détourné le regard.

Ce soir là, je fus prit d'une paranoïa extrêmement intense. Je posais les sorts les plus compliqués que je connaissais pour me protéger, espérant qu'ils me sauveraient en cas d'attaque surprise. Cette nuit là, je rêvais de Tyler Cross et de son sourire cruel, Andrew le regardait me violer en hurlant de rire. La porte s'ouvrit et Scorpius apparaissait. Il me regarda le temps d'une seconde, détourna le regard et passa à coté de moi sans m'aider. Je m'éveillais sur cette dernière image, un cri au bord des lèvres et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, je craquais et m'autorisais quelques larmes.

µ

Le lendemain se passa comme le samedi, avec un détail important tout de même. Tandis que j'espionnais l'infirmerie sous la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, je vis Tyler Cross, allongé sur un lit, la figure déformé par les coups qu'il avait du recevoir. Quand Mrs Pomfresh lui demanda qui avait fait cela, il ne daigna pas répondre. Mais je sus directement. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Scorpius m'avait vengé.

- C'est marrant ! J'ai vu Andrew Malone hier et il présentait les même symptômes ! Lui non plus n'a pas voulu me dire qui lui avait fait cela. Serais-ce une maladie contagieuse ? S'exclama l'infirmière d'un ton faussement horrifié.

Je sursautais et faillis en faire tomber ma cape, stupéfait. Scorpius avait frappé Andrew aussi ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si violent... Je regardais le visage tuméfié de Tyler Cross qui gémissait de douleur... Son visage était méconnaissable, il était enflé de partout ! Je resserrais ma cape contre moi, tremblant et rentrais dans la salle commune de Serpentard sans même attendre que Mrs Pomfresh soit seule pour effectuer ma basse besogne.

Je me postais dans un coin, ma cape sur le dos et regardais les gens passer devant moi tout en réfléchissant, le regard dans le vide. Je me cachais sous la cape depuis hier, je n'avais pas envie de subir la même épreuve que la veille en _LE_ croisant. Je n'allais pas manger dans la Grande salle non plus, préférant demander à Missy d'aller me chercher à manger, bien que l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il me manquait, c'était horrible. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était proche de moi avant hier. Et maintenant, comme je l'avais prévu, la chute était vertigineuse.

µ

On était le 31 janvier, je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cour, je séchais la matinée et la passais au bord du lac avec mon carnet à dessin. Je ne pus rien dessiner cependant. En ouvrant mon bloc, mon regard s'était figé sur les traits de l'écureuil que j'avais croqué et la bataille d'herbe me revint en pleine figure. Je reposais le carnet et regrettais presque de ne pas avoir été en cour pour tromper l'ennui. Je me forçais à dessiner, mais mes essais étaient infructueux et je m'agaçais plus qu'autre chose. Je fermais les yeux et me calais le dos contre le sol pleureur en face du lac, bien au chaud sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je regardais les racines s'entrecroiser comme les mains d'amants, puis se quitter comme lors d'une rupture. Fatigué de ma nuit agitée, je m'endormais.

Finalement, je ratais une bonne partie des cours, je m'étais réveillé à seize heure, je n'avais plus qu'une heure de cours. Je m'y rendais en trainant les pieds pour faire acte de présence et montrer que je n'étais pas mort et enterré dans la forêt interdite. Je croisais plusieurs airs surpris face à mon séchage de cours mais personne ne m'adressa la parole. Je m'asseyais au fond de la salle, seul et écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Scorpius était à deux rangs devant moi, assis à coté de Alyssa. Je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et cela m'irrita plus que de raison de la voir assise à coté de lui. Je serrais les poings et les dents mais restais sage.

La fin de journée se passa dans le brouillard, je me souvins avoir pris la direction de la salle sur demande ce soir là. Je n'avais pas la force de supporter les bavardages joyeux et les conversations à deux mornilles. J'étais malheureux, tellement malheureux. Avec Scorpius, supporter mon état de _fille-mais-garçon_ était facile, mais sans lui, c'était un véritable enfer. Je m'étais promis de ne plus déprimer mais cette nuit là, une autre option s'afficha dans mon esprit. Peut-être qu'en finir serait une bonne solution, en finir et ne pas être sauvé à la dernière minute cette fois ci. Mon frère m'avait toujours retrouvé à temps, j'aimais mon frère. Il m'avait fait jurer de ne pas recommencer, j'avais juré mais j'avais refait une tentative la fois d'après, il avait été déçut, mais c'était plus fort que moi. C'était comme si le monde s'efforçait de me faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire ici. Les rejets, les humiliations, et même maintenant, la tentative de viol et le harcèlement... Tout ça, c'était des signes que l'on essayait de faire entrer dans mon crâne. Du genre:

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? C'était pas assez clair ? Mais crève, bon sang !  
><em>

Ma destinée, c'était sûrement de mourir jeune. De mourir à 17 ans ?

Je fermais les yeux et pensais à une salle de bain. Quand je rouvris les yeux, la porte beige que j'avais imaginé se tenait là, à ma droite. Je me levais du lit et m'y dirigeais lentement. J'ouvrais la porte et la refermais derrière moi. C'était la salle de bain de chez moi. J'avais imaginé en tout point ma salle de bain et la salle sur demande me l'avais offerte. _Celle où tout avait commencé et avait faillit se terminer,_ pensais-je. L'odeur de maman flottait même dans l'air. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais le parfum rassurant, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. La baignoire et la douche étaient contre le mur, attendant que quelqu'un y entre pour se laver. Je les ignoraient et me dirigeais vers le lavabo. Je ne me regardais pas dans le miroir. J'hésitais longuement. J'avais promis à mon frère, est-ce que j'étais prêt à tout abandonner à nouveau ? Est-ce que j'étais le même Albus suicidaire qu'avant ? Avais-je changé ? Deuxième tiroir à droite, tout au fond. Une lame de rasoir.

Je soufflais et la prenais entre mes doigts tremblant, je la regardais luire à la lumière artificielle. Mes bras étaient nus, je dormais en t-shirt, mes cicatrices étaient apparentes, une petite dizaine au total. Je n'aimais pas couper sur les anciennes blessure, je visais toujours plus haut. Je savais à quel point c'était tranchant ces trucs là. Je me mettais à parler à la lame dans ma tête, ironique et plein de désillusion.

_Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?  
><em>

La vie, cette chienne qui vous pompe jusqu'à la moelle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de vous qu'un vieux vidé de ses émotions, bavant et chiant dans des couches. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais, m'emplissant les poumons de l'odeur de ma mère. Est-ce que j'avais envi de devenir quelqu'un comme ça ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment que tout se termine de cette façon ?

Je ne savais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Je regardais la lame et la posais sur le lavabo avec hésitation. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Je la reprenais et la faisait tourner entre mes doigts, pesant sinistrement dans ma tête le poids de ma vie, cherchant les pour et les contre comme un gamin.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour tourner la tête vers l'intrus.

_Oh, génial. Une hallu_, pensais-je.

Scorpius se tenait devant moi, débraillé et le visage vidé de toute émotion. C'était bizarre, quand je m'imaginais Scorpius, j'avais plutôt tendance à le voir avec un grand sourire de bouffon aux lèvres. L'instant d'après, il tapait sur ma main, faisant valdinguer la lame par terre dans un petit bruit métallique et me donnait une gifle. De plus en plus bizarre, dans mes pensées, jamais Scorpius n'était violent... C'était peut-être pas une hallu finalement. Entraîné par le coup et ne m'y attendant pas, je tombais à genoux sur le sol, complétement hébété.

Complétement hallucinant cette hallucination, il me prit dans ses bras dans la seconde qui suivit. Ça s'était passé tellement vite que je n'y comprenais rien.

- Sale conne ! Cria t-il

_De plus en plus logique_, pensais-je ironiquement.

Je restais prostré et il me serrait dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il m'étouffait presque. Son souffle était saccadé et terriblement haché, on aurait dit qu'il pleurait. L'instant d'après, un sanglot me monta aux oreilles et je prenais conscience qu'il pleurait vraiment en fait. Cela sembla me défiger, mes muscles se souvinrent comment on bougeait et je le serrais brusquement contre moi, caressant ses boucles d'une main et la nuque de l'autre.

- Abrutie, m'insulta t-il

Je l'écoutais me couvrir d'injure sans broncher, me contentant de caresser ses cheveux sans rien dire. Je l'avais sûrement mérité, même les insultes au féminin. Il se décala violemment et me prit les poignets avant de me plaquer sur le sol. Bien qu'il s'agisse de Scorpius, j'eus peur, la tentative de viol était encore toute fraîche et il faudrait du temps avant que je n'oublie cette histoire complétement. Il remonta mes mains juste à coté de ma tête et voyant que je ne me débattais pas, il relâcha doucement sa prise sur mes poignets, s'installant contre moi. Il me darda d'un regard décidé et impitoyable. Une larme était encore accrochée à ses cils, elle tomba sur ma joue tandis que je retenais mon souffle.

- C'est fini tes conneries maintenant. Je ne suis pas misogyne mais tu vas la fermer et faire à ma manière cette fois ci. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, c'est moi qui décide. C'est clair ?

Étonné par son attitude, je hochais lentement la tête. La lame brillait dans un coin de la salle de bain.

_Scorpius : 1, Lame : 0_, pensais-je.

Mon regard se perdit sur le plafond, j'avais un peu honte qu'il m'ait vu aussi faible, je ne voulais pas le voir. Ce fut sans compter Scorpius. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me fit tourner la tête pour que je le regarde. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens. _Bleu_, songeais-je.

- Ne t'avises pas de refaire ça. Ce n'est pas une demande, précisa t-il.

Son ton était dangereux, je hochais à nouveau la tête en fermant les yeux, mes lèvres tremblaient, je les mordis pour essayer de les faire cesser mais cela ne marcha pas. Scorpius scruta un moment mon visage et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur moi, son front posé sur mon cou. Il n'était pas lourd, c'était même agréable. _Maudis sois-tu_, pensais-je. Je n'avais même pas survécu deux jours sans lui, comment allais-je faire le 6 février quand je devrais partir ? Est-ce que je me jetterais en dessous du Poudlard express au lieu de monter dedans ?

Nous restions comme cela un long moment, quelque fois, je sentais ses larmes rouler le long de mon cou, preuve qu'il pleurait encore. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, c'était devenue une chose bien trop commune, j'étais un mec, j'étais plus fort que la moyenne pour subir les saletés qu'on me faisait. Même si à un moment donné, ça finissait par m'étouffer et à me mener ici, dans la salle de bain, devant une lame...

J'avais entouré son cou, je caressais les cheveux courts sur sa nuque d'une main que je voulais apaisante. Mon pouce se perdait sur sa tempe ou sur sa joue, effaçant une larme de temps en temps. Je me sentais vide et plein à la fois. Vide de cette existence qui ne menait à rien. Plein de cette existence qui ne menait à rien sinon à lui. A Scorpius.

_Comment je vais faire pour te quitter ?_ Désespérais-je.

Il faudrait un pied de biche sacrément résistant. Je posais ma joue contre ses cheveux tandis que mes mains se posaient dans son dos et soupirais. Je savais parfaitement que le jour venu, je partirais sans faire de problème. Je me refusais à lui dire que je l'aimais sous cette apparence. Est-ce qu'il le saurait un jour ? Combien je l'avais aimé ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il croirait toute sa vie que je n'avais fait que jouer cruellement avec lui et avec ses sentiments ? Bien trop de question et trop peu de réponse en somme.

Scorpius se releva lentement et je le laissais faire, les bras ballant et vide le long de mon corps. Il se pencha et je crus presque qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je soupirais en fermant les yeux avant de sentir une main sous mon dos et une autre sous mes genoux. Il me souleva aussi facilement que si il s'agissait d'une plume. Je me laissais faire, je profitais égoïstement de la proximité qu'il mettait entre nous tout en sachant que ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal par la suite. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui écrire, ni de le revoir. Amy allait venir au monde, pas renaître.

- Poses moi par terre, je sais marcher, râlais-je.

_Mais ta gueule ! Quel con !_ M'engueulais-je.

Il m'obéit et me laissa descendre, je trébuchais jusqu'au lit avant de m'y laisser choir. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture se faisait ressentir ! Je secouais la tête tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté de moi, il soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière contre le matelas.

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Demandais-je en regardant le mur en face de moi.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître la salle sur demande, siffla t-il.

-Sérieusement, demandais-je. Tu me suis ou quoi ? Tu tombes toujours au pire moment, constatais-je.

Il gronda et tira brusquement sur mon bras, me faisant tomber sur le lit à mon tour. Son regard furieux se planta dans le mien et je frissonnais sous la menace de ses prunelles céruléennes.

- Je suis à deux doigts de t'en foutres une. J'ai jamais eut envie de frapper quelqu'un aussi fort. Ce n'était pas un ordre quand je te disais de ne pas recommencer, c'était une menace, dit-il en serrant les dents. Recommences, et t'es sûr de m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'au restant de ta vie, France ou pas. Je te botterais le cul jusqu'en enfer, tu m'as bien compris ?

_Merde, il fallait que je fasse une nouvelle tentative pour qu'il me suive en France_, pensais-je. Puis je me rabrouais, il ne devait pas me suivre. Je devais faire taire cet espoir de le revoir à nouveau après le 6 février. Je hochais la tête et il me lâcha, s'allongeant à coté de moi dans un bruit sourd. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux s'endormit en premier, son souffle était calme et apaisant. Je ne pensais déjà plus que je devais le quitter avant de lui faire trop de mal ou que je devais lui foutre une baffe pour son insolence. Sa respiration m'endormait, je fermais les yeux.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_« Se faire sucer ça va bien 5 minutes, merde ! Y faut que je baise ! »_

Extrait du film « American Pie »

µ

Quelque chose de mouillé se posait sur mon visage, je secouais la tête en fermant les yeux plus fort. Ça persistait, j'ouvrais les yeux et tombais face à une bouille de chat. Je sursautais et me redressais sur mon lit.

- Oh punaise ! M'exclamais-je.

Je posais une main sur mon cœur avant de regarder autour de moi. Ah, c'est vrai, la salle sur demande et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Je tapotais à coté de moi sans regarder, les draps étaient vides donc Scorpius était déjà levé. Je tendais l'oreille et entendait la douche fonctionner dans la salle de bain. Bon, il prenait sa douche, quel jour on était déjà ? Je lançais un tempus. Lundi 31 janvier, 7 heure du matin.

Je m'étais réveillé tard aujourd'hui. Un miaulement attira mon regard et je tombais sur la face innocente de ce petit démon. La boule de poil s'élança vers moi comme si il ne m'avait pas vu depuis une semaine et frotta sa joue contre mon ventre. Je l'arrêtais et le prenais contre moi, le caressant d'une main distraite tout en réfléchissant aux cours que nous avions aujourd'hui.

Je haussais les épaules. _Bah, c'était pas très important_, pensais-je.

- Oh. Salut.

Je me tournais vers Scorpius qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain déjà habillé. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête, j'avais une voix horrible au réveil. Il avait l'air gêné et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je le regardais se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement nerveux ! Il releva soudainement la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute, malgré ce que j'ai dit hier, je suis incapable de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Alors même si j'ai dit que je décidais à partir de maintenant, c'est pas vraiment le cas.

- Hn, acquiesçais-je.

- Mais n'essaye pas de m'éloigner. Ça ne marchera plus. J'ai décidé que je restais avec toi, peu importe ce qui se passe ou ce que tu penses. Tu dis toujours que tu me feras souffrir mais je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Ça ira.

Je haussais les épaules, vaincu. De toute façon j'avais renoncé à me séparer de lui à la seconde où il était apparut dans la salle de bain. J'acquiesçais à nouveau et rassemblais quelque affaire pour aller me laver. Ce matin là, Scorpius me força à aller petit déjeuner à la Grande salle. Brianna me lança un regard noir. Apparemment, elle était au courant que son plan avait capoté et qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de me violer. Je ne lui adressais même pas un regard, elle avait terminé de me chier dans les bottes, c'était fini.

Alors que je mangeais une biscotte beurrée, Scorpius mit à plat le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains. J'en lâchais ma biscotte. Sur la première page, mon père tenait ma mère serré dans ses bras. Maman pleurait à chaude larme et elle semblait faire beaucoup de bruit. L'image articulée bougea et je vis mon père lui murmurer : « Chuuuut » à l'oreille pour la calmer. En grand sur la page s'affichait ce texte:

**TOUJOURS AUCUNE NOUVELLE DE ALBUS POTTER !**

_Le jeune Potter est toujours perdu dans la nature. Les enquêteurs et Aurors affirment avoir perdu sa trace à la limite du territoire Anglo-saxon. La thèse du kidnapping est toujours envisagée bien qu'aucune trace de lutte n'ait été détecté dans la chambre de Albus Potter à Ste Mangouste. La médicomage qui avait affirmé avoir vu une silhouette sombre emportant le jeune homme a démentit ses propos en face des Aurors la semaine dernière. La disparition de Albus Potter serait-elle du à une fuite ? A un kidnapping ? _

En résumé, ils ne savaient rien. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il suffisait que Mrs Pomfresh s'inquiète à ce propos et aille en discuter avec Mrs McGonagall qui ne se souviendrait plus de rien. Quel serait la réaction de l'infirmière ? Elle réfléchirait longuement à la situation, ne comprenant pas. Puis elle ferait le lien et elle irait prévenir quelqu'un. C'était inévitable. Il fallait absolument que je lui efface la mémoire. Il en allait de mon avenir et de ma santé mentale aussi. Dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite l'air inquiet de Scorpius. Mais quand je le vis, je posais une main sur son poignet. Il me regarda avec un pauvre sourire, je lui rendis.

- Tu es inquiet pour lui ?

- On peut dire ça, éluda t-il.

- C'est encore à propos de la farce que tu lui as faite ?

Il fallait que je saches à quel point il détestait Albus Potter. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait à propos des deux étaient si éloignés alors qu'il s'agissait de la même personne ! Il fallait que je sache si il m'aimait un tant soi peu en garçon. C'était masochiste, la réponse me ferait sûrement du mal, mais j'avais besoin de le savoir.

- Un peu. Je ne sais pas, soupira t-il, Il est bizarre ce gars, il m'a détesté dès qu'il m'a vu.

- Bizarre ? Demandais-je

- Ouais. Carrément schizo si tu veux mon avis, plaisanta t-il.

Mais ça ne me fit pas rire. Alors c'était ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Que j'étais un gars bizarre et complétement schizophrène ? Je souriais finalement. C'était un peu vrai, mais que ce soit la seule personne aux yeux de qui j'existais qui me dise ça faisait un peu mal. Je fis semblant de rien et continuais ma biscotte, levant les yeux au ciel en sentant le regard de Brianna et Patricia sur moi.

- Alors pourquoi tu es inquiet pour lui ? Demandais-je en haussant les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Je suppose que j'aimais bien lui faire des farces. C'était amusant, je m'ennuie un peu de lui, m'avoua t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Sympa. En gros, ma présence ne te distrait pas, dis-je pensivement.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rougir, c'était amusant et assez mignon je dois dire. Il se mit à balbutier que _bien sûr que non ! J'étais très distrayante ! Et amusante et bla bla bla_. Je ne l'écoutais plus et me perdais dans mes pensées. Qui dérivèrent immédiatement sur Pomfresh. Je pourrais toujours simuler un malaise et demander à aller à l'infirmerie. Ah, problème : Scorpius ne me lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Une moue agacée et déçue se peignit sur mon visage et il sembla prendre ça pour du scepticisme.

- Je te jure que je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi !

- Je te crois, lui dis-je finalement. Ma présence t'es indispensable, fanfaronnais-je.

Scorpius ne répondit pas mais me lança un sourire en coin – celui qui me faisait craquer – avant de se lever. Je le suivais. Être à coté de lui alors que j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments pour lui... ça faisait tout drôle. Sa proximité me dérangeait des fois, j'en avais trop conscience. C'était trop d'un seul coup. Pourtant il avait tout le temps été tactile de cette manière avec moi depuis que j'étais Amy. La journée se passa dans la maladresse. Je n'osais plus trop le regarder des fois, j'en avais même oublié de mettre mon plan en exécution. Je déjeunais et dinais sous le regard brûlant de Brianna, Patricia et Adrianna mais ne m'en formalisais pas. Scorpius avait décidé de garder ma main en otage pendant tout le diner et je n'arrivais simplement pas à arrêter de rougir. Quand il se leva, j'essayais de la récupérer en lui crachotant des insultes mais il fit la sourde oreille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nous dormîmes dans la chambre de Scorpius ce soir là, j'avais le chat contre moi. Scorpius avait décidé de l'appeler Gribouille, allez savoir pourquoi ! Je caressais son poil brillant et frottait mon menton contre sa tête. Il était tout doux, on aurait dit une peluche. Je déposais un baiser le haut de sa tête et entendis Scorpius grogner dans mon dos.

- Quand je pense que tu embrasses un chat et que moi tu ne veux même pas me donner la main !

- C'est pas pareil ! M'indignais-je

- Comment ça s'est pas pareil ! Je t'ai entendu lui faire un bisous !

- Bien sûr, mais c'est un chat ! Tu vas pas être jaloux d'un chat quand même ?

J'étais amusé en même tant qu'irrité. Un mélange assez détonnant.

- Et si je l'étais ! Dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me redressais un peu dans le lit, le chat gronda, apparemment en colère que je lui vole sa bouillotte. Je regardais Scorpius dans les yeux en me retournant.

- Si tu l'es, tu es ridicule ! Dis-je d'un ton évident.

- Eh ! S'indigna t-il

Je secouais la tête en le regardant attentivement. Il avait gonflé ses joues et m'observait les bras croisés, dans une attitude boudeuse. Il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux en passant une main dedans, ses yeux brillaient à la lumière de la lune et son pyjama bleu était un peu trop grand pour lui. _Trop mignon_, pensais-je. Au diable mes résolutions ! Je n'étais qu'un humain après tout ! Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais. Rien que pour voir son air étonné, ça en valait la peine. Je me reculais et le toisais. Ses joues étaient roses et il me regardait comme si une antenne m'était poussée au milieu du front.

- Satisfait ? Dis-je d'une voix hautaine.

- Pas vraiment, rétorqua t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

Il se releva sur les coudes et comme j'étais penché sur lui, il prit de nouveau mes lèvres. Je me raidissais quand il entrouvrit la bouche mais l'instant d'après, j'étais à califourchon sur lui par je ne sais quel miracle et je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne savais plus où poser mes mains, j'avais envie de toucher son dos, ses joues, ses cheveux son torse... J'avais envie qu'on soit plus proche, encore plus proche. Je collais ma bouche contre la sienne, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant. Il me rendait coup pour coup, jamais je n'avais échangé un baiser si sensuel et chaud.

A partir de ce moment là, il fut difficile de me décoller de ses lèvres. L'odeur de Scorpius m'enveloppait comme un manteau chaud, capiteuse et rassurante. Et je m'y blottissais avec plaisir. L'air nous manqua au bout d'un moment et nous dûmes nous séparer bon gré mal gré. Sa respiration saccadée se répercutait sur mes lèvres entrouvertes et j'avais encore envie de l'embrasser. _Seulement l'apnée c'était pas mon truc_, pensais-je en grimaçant.

Je grognais quand je remarquais que ses mains étaient sur mes fesses mais ne les faisaient pas bouger. Je n'étais pas prude, et de toute façon, j'étais bien mal placé pour parler. Mes mains étaient sous son t-shirt.

- Euh... Whaou, balbutia Scorpius.

- Ça tu l'as dit, confirmais-je.

Les yeux de Scorpius étaient brillant, j'y voyais une pointe d'amusement mêlée à de la tendresse, je ressentais la même chose pour lui, si seulement je pouvais être moi même et le lui dire. J'enlevais une main de sous son t-shirt et lui caressais la joue du bout des doigts, appréciant les courbes douces de son visage. Ses sourcils blonds se relevèrent face à mon geste. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas souvent tendre avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Ça me ferait autant de mal qu'à lui, mais c'était le prix à payer pour vivre ce que nous vivions en ce moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste ? Chuchota t-il

- Parce qu'on ne se reverra pas, avouais-je sincèrement.

Il eut un petit sourire et me rendit mon geste, caressant tendrement ma joue du dos de la main.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir. Je te retrouverais où que tu ailles, petite Amy, entonna t-il d'une voix douce.

- On pari ? Dis-je avec un sourire amer.

- Il n'y a rien à parier, dit-il, c'est une promesse.

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré et en même temps amusé. Scorpius Malfoy n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard, il était bien trop fidèle et chevaleresque. Est-ce qu'on avait échangé nos noms sur la liste ? Albus Potter aurait du partir à Serpentard, il était lâche et faible. Scorpius était fort et déterminé, il était le fils que mon père aurait voulu avoir, sûrement. Mais je n'étais que moi même. Un lâche qui allait fuir tout ce qu'il connaissait pour ne pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Scorpius, finis-je par dire.

- Si tu me laissais vraiment faire ce que je veux, on en viendrait plus souvent aux mains, dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Je riais et lui tapais le bras. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes fesses, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je lui pris le menton et l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres, refusant qu'il aille plus loin. Scorpius arrivait toujours à chasser ma tristesse, il était le soleil. Il grogna et ses mains se resserrèrent sur mon postérieur, je poussais un petit gémissement surpris.

- La nouvelle Amy me plaît, déclara t-il d'un ton satisfait.

- Amy n'a pas changé. Elle a cédé. Si facilement que c'en est affligeant d'ailleurs, geignis-je.

- Mes mains ne te dérangent pas ? S'étonna t-il.

- Je savais que tu étais un pervers, dis-je en plissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas prude, je vais pas me mettre à hurler comme un hystéro parce que tu poses tes mains à des endroits... critiques on va dire, finis-je avec un sourire.

- Whow, t'es la première fille qui ne pars pas en criant. Je crois que je fais une fixation sur les fesses, dit-il en riant.

- Sur les fesses en général ? Demandais-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux et sur le ton de la discussion.

- Tes fesses sont particulièrement... géniales, en fait, avoua t-il les joues roses, gêné.

Un petit moment se passa ainsi, le chat s'était roulé en boule à ma place quand il avait vu qu'on en avait pour une plombe. Je regardais l'horloge dans la chambre de Scorpius : 11h36. Je triturais ses cheveux et il me laissait faire, une de ses mains étaient remontés sur ma hanche et il avait passé une main sous mon t-shirt avant de me lancer un regard interrogateur. Je souriais, si il avait ouvert la bouche, la question aurait sûrement été :_ Je peux ?_ J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête.

Je n'avais pas prévu ma réaction. Le contact de sa peau me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, mon souffle se coupa et je vacillais un peu. Je me laissais tomber contre lui, le souffle court. Je lui lançais un regard mortifié, m'apprêtant à m'excuser mais à son visage, je compris qu'il avait une assez bonne idée de ce que je ressentais. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. J'enroulais mes doigts aux draps et me mordais les lèvres. J'avais terriblement envie de le toucher. Ma hanche me picotait, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était plus comme un délicieux frisson qui remontait le long de mon dos, mais cela, sur ma hanche. Sa main se décala et épousa le creux de mes reins, l'air ne voulait plus passer correctement dans mes poumons. C'était tellement fort comme sensation, j'avais l'impression que mon sang faisait des gros bouillons aux endroits qu'il touchait. Je secouais furieusement la tête et haletais, les yeux fermés.

- Arrête, Scorpius, dis-je à bout de souffle.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prude, dit-il sur le même ton.

- Ça va au delà de ça. Je veux pas coucher avec toi, du moins pas ce soir, marmottais-je.

- Oh, haleta t-il. Ça fait beaucoup de révélation en une nuit.

Il m'écouta cependant et enleva sa main de dessous de mon t-shirt. J'étais incapable de me pousser de sur lui par contre. Je tremblais un peu de cette expérience assez inattendue. Il posa sagement ses mains sur mes épaules tandis que j'essayais de me calmer. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais une fille ou bien parce que c'était lui mais... bon sang ! Je soufflais profondément.

- Bordel, dit-il en écho à mes pensées. C'est difficile de t'avoir là et de te résister quand même, je suis qu'un homme bon dieu, gémit-il.

Je dénouais mes doigts du tissus, les pliants pour retrouver ma mobilité. Je remuais un peu, je sentais qu'il était excité et ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je me fis basculer sur le coté et soupirais. _Ça devait lui faire mal,_ me dis-je en pensant à son problème plus au sud. Je haussais les épaules en fermant les yeux. Il remua longtemps à coté de moi puis finit par soupirer et se lever direction la salle de bain. Je me demandais comment il allait régler ça... Douche froide ou... Mes sens s'enflammaient quand je pensais à Scorpius en train de se donner du plaisir. Mon excitation me revint en pleine figure et j'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Il eut beau essayé d'être discret, je l'entendis faire, et cela mit mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Bon dieu, j'avais tellement envie de lui. Mais pas dans ce corps. Je secouais la tête tandis qu'il revenait s'allonger à coté de moi comme si de rien n'était. Il me serra dans ses bras et il s'endormit. Moi, je restais longtemps éveillé, frustré et insatisfait. Je fis la moue en le regardant dormir. Tout un tas d'images perverses me venait dans la tête et j'en venais à rougir de ce que je pensais. Ça n'allait plus, Scorpius m'avait perverti.

La fatigue finit par me rattraper et je m'endormais à une heure avancée de la nuit dans les bras de celui que j'aimais... mais que j'allais devoir quitter dans 6 jours.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

µ

_Voili. Je m'avoue un peu déçu des réactions du précédent chapitre..._

_Oui plutôt: DU MANQUE de réaction. Je demande pas la lune quand même. _

_J'trouve ça un peu abusé quand je vois les visites et le nombre de review._

_µ_

_Comment voulez-vous que des auteurs amateurs se sentent en confiance quand c'est si... vide !_

_J'veux dire, bon d'accord, y a les gens qui ont la flemme, y a les timides et tout et tout, mais merde on est sur un site, c'est comme une grande famille non ?_

_Alors quand on passe quelque part et qu'on lit une fiction, on laisse une trace de son passage ou on dit juste "COUCOU" !_

_Moi au départ j'étais comme ça, je laissais pas de review, mais je me suis rendu compte à quel point ça vous fout un coup au moral de se dire que peut-être l'histoire ne plait pas et qu'on devrait la supprimer ou ne pas la terminer plutôt que de se rendre ridicule !_

_µ_

_Les auteurs de métier ont la vente de leurs livres, le nombre de fan, les sites ect pour se mettre en confiance et donc continuer à écrire avec motivation. Et nous on a vos review ! Donc c'est important de dire ce qu'on pense, même si on a pas aimé ! _

_Au rythme où j'en suis, sérieusement, je pense que ma fic c'est de la merde et que je devrais peut-être tout arrêter vu que ça semble pas plaire aux gens (c'est en aucun cas une menace, j'ai commencé, je continu mais sérieux, je me sens blasé et super déçue)_

_µ_

_C'était le coup de gueule de Swato ^^ Merci à **Kyooran** pour son dessin et pour son soutien ! _

µ

_Je vous souhaite quand même de bonnes fêtes (bande d'ingrat lol) _

_A vendredi prochain._


	11. Le début du chaos

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 10_****

**Le début du Chaos**

µ**  
><strong>

_« Tu ne connais pas le sens de la perte, parce qu'on ne peut le comprendre que lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un plus que soi-même »_

Extrait du film « Will Hunting »

µ

Le lendemain, Scorpius avait tenu à ce que notre relation soit officielle, j'avais passé ma matinée à essayer de le convaincre que c'était du n'importe quoi puisque je partais bientôt mais il fit la sourde oreille à toute mes protestations. _Têtu ce mec_, râlais-je.

- Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi, me dit-il avec un regard...

Je frissonnais, essayant encore de trouver les arguments pour le dissuader de faire ça. Mais les phrases que j'avais en tête avaient toutes disparues au moment où il m'avait dit ça avec **ce** regard. Finalement, je dus supporter qu'il annonce à Alyssa et Timothy qu'on sortait ensemble pendant le déjeuner. Alyssa me lança un regard noir, elle avait bêtement pensé que comme nous nous entendions mieux et que je savais qu'elle avait des vues sur lui, la règle de l'amitié féminine me tiendrait loin de lui. _En amour comme à la guerre, tout les moyens sont bons_, pensais-je. Timothy fit juste un clin d'œil à Scorpius. Apparemment, ils s'étaient dit des trucs ces deux là.

Je repensais à ce qui s'était passé, a ce qui avait faillit se produire. Je ne comprenais toujours pas cet état de faiblesse que j'éprouvais parfois quand je me sentais nul et complétement inutile. Le fait de vouloir mourir, c'était complétement en contradiction avec ce que j'étais. Ou du moins, les méthodes que j'avais utilisé étaient incompréhensible. Je détestais la vue du sang, par Merlin ! Et ça ne m'avait pas empêché d'essayer de mettre fin à ma vie en... Je secouais la tête, grimaçant rien qu'à cette pensée. Aussi sinistre que ça puisse paraître, dans ces moments là, mon envie d'en finir surpassait la phobie. C'était comme continuer de voler malgré un avertissement, on savait qu'on l'avait déjà fait, on connaissait les répercutions, mais le but restait important à nos yeux.

Pendant que je mangeais, je posais ma main gauche sur la cuisse de Scorpius. Un geste totalement innocent et sans arrière pensée. J'avais juste besoin de sentir qu'il était près de moi. Quelque fois, il s'arrêtait de manger pour me regarder, tirait sur mes cheveux pour m'embêter et capter mon attention. Et ça me faisait bêtement sourire. J'étais heureux, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh ne passe devant moi...

Elle alla à la table des professeurs pour manger, comme tout les après midi. _Je n'avais toujours pas réussit à lui effacer la mémoire_, me lamentais-je.

- Amy ? Ça va ?

- Oui oui, ça va, répondis-je distraitement.

Deux jours de plus passèrent. Moi et Scorpius ne nous lâchions pas d'une semelle, je n'avais toujours pas réussit à effacer la mémoire de Mrs Pomfresh, elle n'était jamais seule. Une élève de Poufsouffle était à l'infirmerie pour une semaine, clouée au lit. Elle faisait des malaises à répétition et l'infirmière faisait des test pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Il fallait que je la coince en dehors de l'infirmerie. Je pourrais la prendre par surprise quand elle se rendrait dans la Grande salle pour aller manger. On était le 4 février, je partais dans deux jours. Et déjà un sentiment d'urgence me prenait, je devais à tout prix lui faire oublier.

Scorpius me manquait déjà. Alors que nous nous rendions dans sa chambre, je me serrais contre lui en plein milieu du couloir. Il hoqueta, puis referma ses bras sur moi avant de rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il d'une voix caressante.

- Rien, mentis-je d'abord. Tu vas me manquer, soufflais-je finalement.

Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux longs, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait et lui maintenant le savait. Je ne m'étais pas foutu de lui, je l'aimais tellement. Ses bras se resserrèrent dans mon dos.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'écrire après ton départ ?

- Non. Ça me tue mais non, je ne pourrai pas.

- Pourquoi ? Geignit-il

- Parce que je ne peux pas être totalement honnête avec toi. Baser une relation sur des demi-vérités, c'est pas la meilleur façon de créer une relation.

- Alors tout ça, c'est rien pour toi ?

Il essaya de se reculer et je le laissais faire. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retenais. Comment faisait-on déjà ? Ah oui, inspirer, expirer... Ne pas faire attention à son visage blessé et à ses yeux. Merde, trop tard.

- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je sais pas ce qui te passes par la tête ! Envoi bouler ton soit disant cousin ! Reste avec moi ! Me supplia t-il presque.

Je détournais le regard, ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de me faire rester. Rien que pour lui, j'aurais pu mettre en danger mon secret si honteux en restant quelques jours de plus. Mais j'étais résolu. Le 6 février, je prendrais le Poudlard Express avec mes économies et j'irais en France. Je le regardais dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, soufflais-je.

Il secoua la tête, s'agrippa les cheveux si fort qu'il aurait pu se les arracher. Il bondit sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Un ricanement amer sortit de sa bouche et je tressaillis.

- Et c'est moi qui suis têtu... Tu vas me briser le cœur, mais c'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même, continua t-il d'une voix calme.

Je l'embrassais, maigre compensation. Et nous repartions dans sa chambre. Gribouille me sauta dessus et je l'accueillais avec plaisir dans mes bras. Missy prenait soin de lui quand nous n'étions pas là. Elle jouait avec lui et lui donnait à manger le soir. C'était un peu la nounou, elle prenait son rôle très à cœur. Ce soir là, nous fîmes un remake de Titanic. Fidèle Rose, je regardais Scorpius sombrer dans les profondeurs du sommeil, mais moi je ne sombrais pas. Pire : je survivais.

Nous n'étions pas en bon terme ce matin. La conversation d'hier était encore dans nos esprits à tout les deux. Je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir. Il voulait que je reste ou partir avec moi mais j'avais refusé. Il avait ses ASPICS à passer cette année, il était hors de question qu'il fiche tout en l'air pour une fille qui n'en était pas une ! A la Grande salle, ce fut comme si la table Serpentard avait saisi notre agacement à tout les deux. Le calme plat. Je n'allais pas céder sur ce point, Scorpius pouvait y compter. Il était en colère contre moi, il voulait me suivre.

- Scorpius ! L'interrompis-je. Il est hors de question que tu te caches dans mes bagages ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie ! Dis-je tandis que mon bol de chocolat apparaissait devant mes yeux.

- Ça tu ne pourras pas le savoir ! Et si moi aussi j'avais envie de prendre le Poudlard Express ce jour là, hein?

- Arrête ça, tu me fatigues, soupirais-je.

Je me servais une tartine tandis qu'il grognait et marmonnait dans son coin. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. C'était un vrai gamin quand il voulait. Ma biscotte terminé, je buvais mon chocolat rapidement, déjà pressé que cette journée se termine.

_Non_, gémis-je. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais pensé là ? Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas le quitter_, pensais-je. Or demain, tout serait terminé, je partirais.

- Et si je...

- Scorpius, l'interrompis-je à nouveau avec un regard de menace.

A peine eus-je prononcé son prénom qu'une douleur abominable me saisit à l'estomac, je hoquetais. C'était comme une envie de vomir mêlée à quelque chose d'intensément plus douloureux. Je portais ma main à mes lèvres en fermant les yeux quand je sentis un liquide couler hors de ma bouche.

- Amy ?

La voix inquiète de Scorpius me parvint en bruit de fond. Je toussais soudainement, le liquide m'étouffais. Ça faisait mal au ventre, je me pliais en deux sous la souffrance et crachais ce qui sortait de ma bouche. L'odeur me parvint aux narines et révulsa mes sens.

- L'infirmière ! Timothy ! Va chercher l'infirmière ! Cria Scorpius, complétement paniqué.

Il me porta pour m'enlever du banc mais la douleur qui me saisit à l'estomac quand il me toucha le ventre fut si intense que j'en criais. Il me lâcha instantanément et je retombais mollement sur le sol, me tenant serré dans mes propres bras, c'était comme si j'allais me déliter. Je serrais les dents. Du sang coulait toujours hors de ma bouche, ça brûlait ma gorge et mes narines. Cette douleur était insupportable. La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut l'air inquiet de Scorpius et le sourire éblouissant de Brianna. Je m'évanouissais.

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté le fait d'être entre deux eaux. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire être entre deux eaux ?

Pour moi, c'était cette sensation de flotter à la surface d'une mer paisible et en même temps, c'était cette impression de suffoquer et de se noyer. La mer était noire, épaisse dans ma gorge, elle semblait vouloir en finir avec ma vie comme j'avais voulu moi-même le faire à de nombreuses reprise.

Je savais que je rêvais, c'était étrange. C'était comme une succession de souvenirs mêlée à des espérances. Je voyais ma septième année comme j'avais voulu la vivre. J'étais un garçon, je ne m'étais pas transformé, j'avais passé mes ASPIC avec succès, mon père avait un sourire aux lèvres, il était fier de moi. Il me voyait, j'existais. Si j'avais été conscient, j'en aurais sûrement chialé de bonheur.

Mais au plus profond de moi, je savais que rien ne pourrait rivaliser avec Scorpius, pas même mon père. J'étais heureux d'avoir pu le connaître et d'avoir vécu en étant son ami et même son amant. Mon seul regret serait qu'il ne sache jamais réellement qui j'étais. Je voulais le revoir, je voulais tant être à ses côtés.

Le visage de Scorpius flotta un moment dans mon esprit avant d'être remplacé par une vision de cauchemars. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais devant une maison... C'était ma maison, la maison de mes parents, celle où j'ai grandis. J'avais cette impression étrange qu'elle était vide, alors que ma mère devait s'y trouver... Je glissais ma clef à l'intérieur et entrais avant de me figer, une expression d'horreur au creux de ma gorge.

La maison était brûlée, tout était noir et tombé en cendre. Je voyais la trace de longue flamme le long des murs et pouvais parfaitement imaginer le feu ravager ma maison, léchant de ses ardentes tentacules les parois de l'entrée. Je ne m'attardais pas sur les pièces, j'avais peur, une drôle de sensation me poussait vers l'avant et faisait marcher mes pieds jusqu'à ma chambre. Quelque chose m'attendais, je savais qu'il était là.

Je ne savais même pas qui était ce IL mais je savais qu'il m'attendait, je pressais donc le pas, ne m'inquiétant pas plus que cela du planché qui grinçait et couinait de douleur sous mon poids. J'avais l'impression que la maison était vivante. Ça me foutait les jetons. Je m'arrêtais en haut des escaliers et regardais la porte de ma chambre. Elle était noircie par les flammes mais elle était bien visible. J'avançais d'un pas, et au fur et à mesure que mes jambes me rapprochaient de la porte, je sentais le poids de la peur disparaître dans mon cœur pour laisser place à une vague de soulagement. Une once de peur était toujours tapie dans le fond de mon estomac, mais quelque part, je savais qu'_IL _ne me ferait pas de mal. Je m'arrêtais sur le pallier, posais ma main sur la poignée et la tournais lentement.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, j'avais la chair de poule. J'avais envie de reculer mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était comme si mes pieds étaient cloués au sol. Devant moi, ma chambre était méconnaissable, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Les meubles réduits en poussières, la télévision défoncée, mes posters qui avaient cramés et mes livres... mes précieux livres. Tout ça était ridiculement petit devant ce qui se tenait devant moi. Au milieu de la pièce, dos à moi et agenouillé se trouvait un ange. Ses longues ailes déployées frôlaient presque la charpente tellement elles étaient immenses. La pureté qui émanait de lui me laissa pantois et je vacillais un moment. L'ange était lumineux, c'était comme si il brillait et envoyait de la lumière. La créature divine redressa lentement la tête et ses longs cheveux tombèrent lâchement sur son épaule. Je sentis mes pieds à nouveau en état de bouger mais je ne le fis pas. L'Ange se redressa doucement, ne me montrant pas son visage. Il se mit debout, ses ailes touchèrent le plafond cette fois ci. Je n'avais pas peur, il ne me voulait pas de mal, c'est ce que je ressentais. J'ouvrais les bras, comme pour l'accueillir.

L'Ange tourna soudain la tête, et ses gestes étaient si lent depuis le début que ce brusque mouvement me fit sursauter et replier doucement les bras vers moi. Les traits angélique de la créature apparurent, son sourire était mince. Ses yeux étaient noir comme le charbon, je reculais. J'avais peur. Un sourire perfide s'afficha sur le visage de l'ange, ses paupières se noircirent autour de ses orbites et il ouvrit la bouche.

Je sursautais et me réveillais. Du moins je crois. J'étais en nage, mon souffle était heurté, comme si j'avais fait un cauchemars. Je n'arrivais pas à définir le rêve que je venais de faire, je ne savais pas si il était mauvais ou bon. La peur ne me quittais pas cependant.

- Du calme, mon grand.

Je tremblais, je secouais lentement la tête, je me sentais complétement à l'ouest. Je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ce qui se passait, c'était comme si c'était un prolongement de mon rêve. Une main fraîche se posa sur mon front pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je sentis une douleur dans mon ventre mais j'étais trop faible pour bouger. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux que j'avais fermés jusque là. Il faisait noir dans la pièce mais une faible lumière éclairait un minimum l'endroit.

J'avais l'impression que ma bouche n'était pas assez grande ouverte pour inspirer l'air dont j'avais besoin. Jfétouffais, j'avais chaud. Je secouais encore la tête et voulais parler mais seul un grognement sortit de ma bouche.

- Ça va aller, mon chéri. Mrs Pomfresh va arriver, d'accord ?

Je compris la moitié des mots, j'avais entendu la phrase mais mon cerveau avait du mal à assimiler. Maman me parlait. Maman était à Poudlard ? Je refermais les yeux et la bouche aussi. C'était papa que j'avais entendu parler toute à l'heure. J'avais l'impression que j'allais crever. J'avais mal.

Je devais être pathétique à remuer et à pleurer comme ça. Les larmes venaient toute seule, j'avais trop mal. _Manquerait plus que je me mettes à sangloter et le tableau serait complet_, pensais-je. Je retombais dans l'inconscience.

Je ne fis pas de rêve cette fois ci. Ce fut comme un trou noir. Mon corps était en suspension dans les ténèbres, attendant le bon vouloir d'une personne extérieure pour me sortir de là. Je me sentais piégé. Je ne pourrais pas sortir de ce brouillard sans aide, j'en était certain. Ma vieille angoisse revint. Et si on m'oubliait tout simplement ? Si on me laissait comme ça pour le reste de mon existence ? J'avais envi de crier, de taper contre les murs de ma prison qui, hélas, étaient inexistant. Je n'avais jamais ressentit cela, j'étais piégé à l'intérieur de mon propre corps, de ma propre conscience. Livré à moi même pour l'éternité, seul avec moi même. Peut-être bien que je l'avais mérité après tout.

Mais j'eus de la chance.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

_« Son absence a envahi tout mon horizon, comme si on avait percé un trou béant dans ma poitrine... » _

Extrait du film « Twilight »

µ

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, ma vision était un peu floue, je refermais les yeux et sursautais quand une main douce passa dans mes cheveux. Je les rouvris en soupirant de soulagement. La douleur avait disparu, seul de désagréables courbatures parcouraient mon corps endolori mais ça allait mieux. Le sourire éblouissant de ma mère apparut devant mes yeux, je lui répondis, encore un peu endormi.

- Ça va, mon chéri ?

La seconde d'après, je réfléchissais. J'étais censé être une fille encore... Mais ma nuque était plus légère et mes cheveux ne tombaient pas devant mes yeux comme d'habitude. Ma mère continuait de me sourire tendrement. Ses cheveux roux brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Il devait être environ midi...

- Ç-Ça va, balbutiais je.

Je sursautais. Ma voix soprano avait laissé place à un timbre de voix tirant plus vers le ténor. Je fronçais les sourcils et remuais... Ma poitrine avait disparut. J'étais... J'étais redevenu moi ? Je lançais un regard interrogateur à ma mère. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de parler, ma mère préférait James et Lily, je le savais, ce n'était pas grave, je ne lui en voulait pas. J'étais juste content qu'elle soit là.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ma mère posa une main sur ma joue, elle avait l'air triste. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste. Je posais ma main par dessus la sienne et attendait qu'elle m'explique. Une larme roula sur sa joue porcelaine et elle parla d'une voix tremblotante.

- Nous t'avons cherché longtemps ! Tellement de temps passé à te chercher alors qu'en fait tu étais à Poudlard !

Sa voix prit des accents coléreux mais elle ne me gronda pas. Elle se contenta de m'adresser un regard blessé et déçut. Ça suffisait pour me culpabiliser et me déprimer.

- Hier, Mrs McGonagall nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'on avait tenté de t'empoisonner. Je n'ai rien compris, on te cherchait depuis des semaines, et là, elle nous dit que tu étais à Poudlard depuis le début, etc. Je voulais des précisions et quand je lui en ai demandé, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir ! Dit-elle en me lançant un regard éloquent.

- Je... Je lui ait effacé la mémoire, dis-je, penaud.

- Ça, on l'avait compris ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton. A Mr Huge aussi apparemment ! Heureusement que tu n'as pas effacé la mémoire de Mrs Pomfresh, c'était la seule à se souvenir de toi et de ce qui s'était passé.

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle me giflait. J'avais été trop loin apparemment. Elle était essoufflée, ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, on aurait dit une déesse grecque. J'aimais ma mère, je l'admirais. Je lui vouais presque un culte, mais elle me décevait tant !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ! Tu aurais du nous en parler ! Tu aurais du le dire, nous t'aurions aidé ! James nous l'aurait dit, lui ! Dit-elle, les yeux emplies de larmes.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, d'accord ? Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne suis pas James, Maman.

Ma voix était dure, cruelle presque. J'avais envie de lui faire autant de mal qu'elle m'en faisait. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me reprendre. Puisque je n'avais plus rien, c'était le moment de tout déballer. Je rouvrais les yeux et les plantais dans ceux de ma mère.

- Je sais que tu voues un culte à James et à Lily, et je suis tellement banal à coté, pas vrai ? J'ai pas gagné de guerre, je ne suis pas drôle, je suis taré et complétement suicidaire. Si tu veux te voiler la face, vas-y, fais-le. J'ai passé ce stade. Je ne suis pas James, répétais-je.

Ça faisait tellement de mal de dire tout cela à haute voix. Et non ! je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fantastique. J'étais l'intrus dans la famille de super héros, j'étais le seul humain normal. _J'étais Loïs Lane_, pensais-je amèrement. Ma mère m'avait écouté parler, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas l'habitude de lui parler de cette façon, mais j'étais sérieusement à cran. Où étais Scorpius quand on avait besoin de lui ? Sitôt son prénom énoncé dans mon esprit, j'éprouvais l'insupportable besoin de sa présence. Je voulais qu'il soit là, il aurait du être là ! Où est-ce qu'il était quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Je sentis avec honte une boule se former dans ma gorge, mais je la ravalais, c'était pas le moment de chialer.

Ma mère se leva, trop choqué et préoccupée par ses pensées. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte, je l'interpelais de mon lit d'infirmerie.

- Au fait, Maman ! Lily dessine, elle est très douée. Mais moi aussi je sais dessiner.

Elle me regarda, puis partit en éclatant en sanglot. Elle ne connaissait pas son propre fils. Elle avait vu le talent de Lily, sans jamais faire attention à moi. J'étais l'ombre, ils étaient la lumière. Je soupirais et posais une main devant mes yeux, j'avais mal à la tête et j'étais encore terriblement fatigué. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et sursautais quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Tu as été dur avec elle. J'ai entendu.

- James ? Bredouillais-je.

Mon frère me fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre la place de ma mère, il dédaigna la chaise et s'assit à coté de moi sur le lit.

- Il est temps qu'elle sache qui je suis vraiment, dis-je en soupirant

- Je ne suis pas si fantastique, tu sais, dit-il.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main et je fermais les yeux en grognant. Il rit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je grimaçais, les courbatures étaient vraiment désagréable.

- Tu m'étouffes, protestais-je en grinçant des dents.

- Je te trouves vraiment courageux. Pas pour avoir fait autant de conneries mais pour avoir prit autant sur toi. Mais tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi, il est temps que tu partages ce que tu ressens, c'est pas sain ce que tu fais. Et puis vraiment... t'es pas taré ! Dit-il en me lâchant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis taré, affirmais-je.

- Bon, peut-être un peu dans ce cas, rectifia t-il avec un sourire. Ça te rend spécial. Les gens ne t'apprécient pas à ta juste valeur. C'est toujours comme ça non ? C'est comme les artistes et les rockeurs, ils sont toujours incompris ! s'enflamma t-il en tapant du poing dans sa main ouverte.

- James, le coupais-je

- Oh... Je dérailles, hein ? dit-il en souriant.

Il soupira en dardant ses yeux noisettes sur moi, il fit une moue boudeuse et sembla hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Je fis un geste du menton, l'incitant à parler. Il gonfla les joues comme un gosse et se lança.

- Moi je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

- Oh, la ferme James, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, c'est trop bizarre, dit-il en grimaçant, mais c'est vrai.

Je soupirais. Il était à peine arrivé qu'il me faisait déjà des déclarations d'amour ! Je tournais la tête vers la porte avec espoir, je voulais que Scorpius ramène son cul ici.

- Je suis redevenu moi alors ? Demandai-je distraitement.

- Ouais. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Pomfresh nous a dit qu'une fille a essayé de t'empoisonner, on lui a brisé sa baguette pour emploi de la magie a mauvais escient, elle a faillit aller à Azkaban mais Mc Gonagall a plaidé en sa faveur en disant qu'elle était bien trop jeune... C'est pas faux, même si je peux pas m'empêcher de la détester... Elle a faillit te tuer, tu sais ? On a eut très peur pour toi, dit-il, la voix serrée.

- Brianna ?

James hocha la tête et lissa les plis sur mon lit d'une main. Il semblait gêné et hésitant. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Craches le morceaux, James.

- Et ben... euuuh. Alors, je vais te faire un récapitulatif. On a du te plonger dans un coma et tout mais avant... Scorpius Malfoy t'a porté jusqu'ici. Je pensais que vous vous détestiez ?

James me fixa avec un regard curieux tandis que je m'efforçais de ne pas rougir. Évidemment, quelqu'un allait forcément me poser la question à un moment où à un autre. Je détournais le regard en pinçant les lèvres.

- Disons qu'on s'est rapproché. Où qu'il voulait pas me lâcher, marmonnais-je

- Est-ce que tu sors avec lui ? S'exclama t-il avec une grimace.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit ? Éludais-je

James remarqua le changement de sujet peu subtil, il me fit un sourire malicieux. Celui qui dit que t'es dans la merde et que tu y échapperas pas. Merde, foutu James. J'en venais presque à espérer qu'il retourne bientôt en Roumanie.

- Et bien, il est resté ici, dit-il en montrant le siège d'une main, pendant longtemps. Tu n'as pas tout de suite reprit ton apparence, c'est venu après deux jours. C'était assez bizarre à observer d'ailleurs. D'abord tes cheveux se sont comme... eux détachés ? James fit une grimace, Puis t'as commencé à trembler et après c'était tellement horrible à regarder que je suis parti. Mais Malfoy... Il savait pas que c'était toi au début. Il était à coté de toi quand on est arrivé, t'aurais vu sa tête en voyant toute la famille Potter réunis au grand complet. Puis je crois qu'il a commencé à faire le lien. Il est resté un peu puis quand il a vu que tu redevenais toi il est partit. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a ressentit ! Foutu glacier, jura t-il en marmonnant.

Je hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte, je savais que ça se passerait comme ça. Dès que j'avais su que j'étais à nouveau moi-même et qu'il n'était pas à mes côtés. Scorpius ne voulait pas de moi. Le plus dur dans tout ça, ce n'était pas qu'une fille encore plus tarée que moi - je ne savais même pas que ça existait - ait voulu ma mort, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. J'avais beau être le même quel que soit mon apparence, il ne m'aimait pas assez pour passer outre. Ça irait. Tout allait bien aller. J'entendis James soupirer, il avait surement vu la peine s'afficher sur mon visage, mais je m'en foutais. Il se leva du lit, m'ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux. Je ne protestais pas cette fois ci, il me lança un dernier sourire, ses yeux noisettes pétillants presque.

- Prends soin de toi, petit frère.

Je hochais la tête. On ne me laissa pas tranquille à partir du moment où je fus réveillé. On du jeter dehors un journaliste qui avait réussit à pénétrer dans la chambre. Il eut le temps de voler une photo de moi sur mon lit à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh fit des analyses pour vérifier mon état de santé, j'eus la réponse le lendemain. Brianna avait tenté une potion Mortuus mais elle l'avait raté, un des ingrédients de la potion m'avait rendu mon apparence, Mr Huge travaillait toujours dessus. Lily me rendit visite, elle était gêné en ma présence, elle était bien plus proche de James. Je ne m'offusquais pas et la remerciais de sa brève visite. Elle ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu passé de enfant normal à adolescent suicidaire. Enfin bref... Je vis plein de monde, des personnes proches ou non qui me souhaitaient un bon rétablissement. Je les vis tous, sauf celui que j'avais le plus envie de voir.

Cette nuit là, je m'endormais avec le poids de mes regrets. Peut-être que j'aurais du lui en parler, peut-être que j'avais bien fait. J'étais dans l'incertitude, je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

Mon père n'avait pas pu venir la veille, il travaillait. Mais ce jour là, il vint me voir. Je fis semblant de dormir. J'avais presque honte de mon attitude, mais je ne voulais pas lui parler, j'avais peur de l'affronter comme j'avais du le faire avec ma mère. Elle n'était pas revenu me voir, j'avais peur qu'elle ne vienne plus jamais. Quoi que j'ai pus dire avant, j'avais besoin d'une maman, j'avais besoin d'elle, 17 ans ou pas.

Je m'efforçais de garder une respiration calme et régulière, mon souffle avait quelque fois des ratés mais mon père ne sembla se rendre compte de rien. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut être une éternité, il se leva pour prendre congés. Je faillis sursauter quand il m'embrassa sur le front mais me retint de toute mes forces.

- Je t'aime, mon grand, chuchota t-il.

Puis il partit. Dès que ses pas se furent éloignés, je rouvrais les yeux et posais les mains sur mon ventre pour réfléchir. J'étais redevenu moi même, j'étais de nouveau un garçon. J'aurais du être fou de joie, mais je ne l'étais pas vraiment. J'avais fait beaucoup de mal pour rien autour de moi. Finalement, ça s'était su. Amy Mc Carter était Albus Potter. Je repensais à mon père. Mon père qui ne m'avait pas secoué comme un prunier pour qu'on ait une discussion, qui me disait qu'il m'aimait... De toute les discussions que j'avais pu avoir avec lui ou avec les autres, c'était ce qu'il venait de dire qui me faisait le plus de mal et paradoxalement, le plus de bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne savais plus qui m'aimait et qui me détestait. Faire le tri, c'était mon seul passe temps pour le moment. Lily, James et papa était dans la case « aime », maman et Scorpius dans la case « déteste » jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

J'eus une visite surprise l'après-midi. J'étais en train de jeter un regard dédaigneux au plateau repas - composé de choux de Bruxelles - que Mrs Pomfresh m'avait rapporté, les rumeurs comme quoi la bouffe à lfhôpital était dégueulasse était fondée ! Rien qu'à l'infirmerie, c'était à gerber ! J'étais donc en train de bouder mon plateau quand Timothy Nott était entré. Au début, je pensais qu'il avait un ami dans une autre cloison. Mais il se dirigea vers moi et s'arrêta au pied de mon lit, l'air incertain. Puis il regarda mon plateau intacte et eut un sourire.

- Il ne va pas te manger tu sais. Tu devrais prendre une bouchée.

- Ça risque pas d'arriver. Je suis pas un lapin, grommelais-je.

Lui et moi on ne se parlait pas trop en dehors du samedi, les autres jours, on s'ignorait. On cohabitait pour Scorpius. Timothy rit puis soupira de soulagement, je fronçais les sourcils, curieux sur les raisons de ce soupire. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez avant de me répondre.

- J'avais peur que tu ais joué la comédie tout du long. Mais ça va. Tu es Amy, dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Faux. Je suis Albus, corrigeais-je les traits fermés.

- Oui, ce que je veux dire c'est que toi et elle, ce n'est pas différent. Tu es pareil. Je croyais que tu avais fait ça pour te venger. Scorpius m'a raconté, m'expliqua t-il en s'asseyant.

Ok, tout le monde serait bientôt au courant alors. Il devait tellement m'en vouloir ! Pourtant, je ne regrettait rien. J'avais fait ce qui me semblait être juste dans mon cerveau tordu. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour tenir Scorpius à l'écart, j'avais craqué. Timothy passa une main devant mes yeux, je secouais la tête, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il rit à nouveau.

- Tu es vraiment pareil, c'est drôle, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je te disais que Scorpius ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je m'en doute. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas en parler.

- Tu ne pouvais pas, ou tu ne voulais pas ? Demanda t-il, légèrement agressif

- Un peu des deux, j'imagine. Mais est-ce que nous aurions été aussi proche si je lui avait dit qui j'étais ? Me demandais-je à voix haute.

- Est-ce que tu as fait ça pour le piéger ou pour lui faire du mal ? Siffla t-il

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je instantanément. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il arrête de s'accrocher à moi comme ça. Je voulais qu'on me foute la paix mais c'est tellement une tête de mule que...

Je me taisais, c'était presque comme si ce dernier mois s'était passé dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout imaginé. C'était troublant et blessant. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là rendait tout plus irréel. Je voulais qu'il revienne, je voulais qu'il soit là, peu importe si j'étais un garçon. J'avais besoin de lui. Je relevais la tête et plantais mon regard dans celui de Timothy.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je te jure que si je pouvais bouger d'ici j'irais lui botter le cul moi même mais je peux pas bouger avant une semaine. La potion a pas encore complétement disparut de mon corps, expliquais-je.

- Il est dans sa chambre là. Il ne veut rien me dire. Scorpius a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire avant que tu n'apparaisses. Je me demande ce qu'il te trouve, dit-il en penchant la tête sur le coté, m'examinant.

Je grimaçais, moi aussi je me demandais ce qu'il trouvait à Amy. Pas à moi, du moins pas encore. J'espérais vraiment qu'il reviendrait bientôt dans la case « aime ». Je soupirais et regardais à nouveau Timothy. Le petit blond m'observait du regard. On devait avoir l'air idiot à se regarder ainsi.

- Tu peux lui transmettre un message ? Demandais-je.

Il grimaça mais acquiesça.

- Je vais pas te demander de jouer les entremetteuses, hein. Juste un message, après je te fous la paix, précisais-je

- D'accord, il soupira de soulagement.

- T'as du papier et une plume ?

Il fouilla dans son sac et me donna ce que je voulais. C'était comme une libération, qu'il sache enfin qui j'étais. Maintenant c'était dit, c'était à lui de choisir si il voulait toujours de moi. Je me sentais plus serein et en même temps, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le convaincre de revenir me voir. J'hésitais un moment, tournant la plume entre mes doigts, puis j'écrivais :

_Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. _

_Albus. _

Je pliais le papier et jetais un regard en biais à Timothy. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le lise. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant mon hésitation et m'arracha le mot des mains.

- Je ne lis pas les mots d'amours, c'est trop gerbant pour moi.

- Tu diras ça à Alyssa, glissais-je innocemment.

Timothy devint rouge pivoine, il grimaça, mécontent que je l'ai percé à jour et s'en alla, la démarche raide et gênée.

On était le 11 février, j'avais été choqué quand on m'avait dit que j'avais passé près d'une semaine dans les vapes. Les deux premiers jours j'avais été inconscient puis je m'étais réveillé mais on m'avait replongé dans un coma parce que la potion qu'on m'avait donnée était trop douloureuse à supporter. Je m'étais réveillé le 7 février. Les cinq jours passées me paraissait être des années. Je m'ennuyais, je voulais voir Gribouille. Finalement, Timothy était bel et bien devenu mon messager. Scorpius ne me répondait jamais, mais mon messager personnel disait que parfois, il souriait en lisant mes messages. Il devait retrouver Amy dans mes paroles. Et effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à mâcher mes mots :

_Tu es où, bordel ? Tu me manques !_

_Albus_

µ_  
><em>

Ou bien : _  
><em>

_Si tu bouges pas ton cul pour venir me voir, crois moi, ça va chauffer pour ton matricule, Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Albus_

µ_  
><em>

Ou encore: _  
><em>

_Gribouille va bien ? Missy ne passe plus pour le nourrir, je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Maudis sois-tu, Scorpius. _

_Albus_

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Encore un chapitre de poster. Alors, vous voyez maintenant que Albus a reprit son apparence ! _

_C'est** MAINTENANT** que ça va être drole (muhahahaha)_****

_Je précise seulement que cette fic est bientôt achevée..._

___Et oui mes amis, ça sent la fin !_

_**IMPORTANT:** Je voulais aussi préciser que j'avais poster cette suite à **01h45 du matin** donc il est fort possible que mon cerveau déglingué ait laissé passer quelques fautes... Je m'en excuse par avance !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla : Merci de suivre la fiction ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! <em>**

**_Kitkat : Je suis heureuse que mon coup de gueule est servit à quelque chose ^^ MDR. Le sentiment d'infériorité est quelque chose d'horrible à vivre, j'en ai fait l'expérience douloureuse, alors je ne peux que compatir avec toi et avec Albus. Au niveau de la qualité... ce sera toi le juge de son maintient ! J'espère que tu me feras part de tes impressions sur ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup parler avec mes reviewer. _**

**_Eliie Evans :_****_Je ne sais pas si il s'en rend compte ! LOL. J'ai essayé de garder le plus possible le coté masculin des pensées mais bon... je ne suis qu'une fille après tout ! Je suis irrémédiablement fleur bleu donc c'était inévitable que ça tourne en véritable fluff (mielleux à souhait)._**


	12. Fin de l'histoire

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_CHAPITRE 11_****

**Fin de l'histoire**

µ**  
><strong>

_« Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baiser consume. » _

Extrait du film « Twilight »

µ

Mon père était venu me voir, nous avions beaucoup discutés et j'avais presque retrouvé papa comme il était avant quand j'étais petit. Ma mère ne venait plus me voir, comme je l'avais craint. Papa disait qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait fait de mal et qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup, que je devrais aller la voir quand j'irais mieux parce qu'elle déprimait, etc. James était repartit hier en Roumanie, avec la promesse de revenir bientôt pour découvrir ce qui se tramait entre moi et Scorpius Malfoy. _Maudis soit-il, si seulement il pouvait y avoir quelque chose !_ Pensais-je. Lily était venue me voir une fois de plus mais nos échanges étaient toujours gênés, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter avec moi.

Quand Timothy vint me voir ce jour là, j'étais sérieusement à cran. Tout ce qui venait de se produire, le fait de ne pas bouger de la journée - sauf pour aller me laver et pour courir au toilette - me pesait. Cette inactivité forcé ne me ressemblait pas, j'avais besoin de bouger. J'étais las que Scorpius ne daigne même pas répondre à mes messages, j'étais triste. Parce que j'avais perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Il me manquait affreusement, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un trou dans ma poitrine. Ce manque était insupportable. Quand Timothy soupira en secouant la tête, l'air de dire que Scorpius ne réagissait toujours pas, je me redressais dans mes coussins, le regard flamboyant et lui demandais de quoi écrire. Patiemment et choisissant soigneusement mes mots, j'écrivais ceci :

_Scorpius, _

_C'est la dernière fois que je t'écris. Je suppose que ton absence de réponse à mes lettres signifie que tu ne veux plus me parler, ni me voir. Dans ce cas, après cette missive, j'arrêterais tout contact. Je te demande juste de regarder ce que t'apportera mon pigeon voyageur personnel. _

_Bien à toi_

_Albus. _

Je pliais le mot et fis signe à Timothy d'attendre. Je m'approchais de la pensine que Mrs Pomfresh avait mis à ma disposition. Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars, généralement, je revoyais Tyler Cross penché au dessus de moi avec un sourire diabolique, ou bien cet ange aux yeux noirs... L'infirmière m'avait donc donné une pensine pour évacuer ces mauvais rêves. J'invoquais trois flacons. Je marquais des numéros sur les flacons avec un marqueur que j'avais invoqué, je voulais qu'il les regarde dans l'ordre. Puis dans je plaçais différents souvenirs dedans. J'espérais qu'il se souviendrait de comment c'était à ce moment là, ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il verrait ce que moi je ressentais à être à ses cotés. Mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas venu du jour au lendemain, ce n'était pas une passade.

Je donnais le tout à Timothy en lui disant que ça serait la dernière fois, je le remerciais de tout ce qu'il avait fait avant de lui dire que si Scorpius ne revenait pas, il pouvait m'ignorer comme avant, ça irait pour moi. Il secoua la tête.

- Tu es trop gentil, Albus. C'était le défaut de Amy. Tu fais tout pour ne pas blesser les autres, mais qui te protégeras toi ? Demanda t-il en pinçant les lèvres

- Ça ira, lui répétais-je. Je suis pas Amy.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et me lança un regard inquiet. J'y croyais pas, Timothy Nott s'inquiétait pour moi. Incroyable.

- Allez file ! Pigeon désobéissant ! Me moquais-je

Il partit après un dernier regard. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et me levais. Fucking Pomfresh pouvait aller se faire voir, je partais demain. J'allais chez moi, chez mes parents. J'allais voir ma mère, j'avais eut l'autorisation de sortie par McGonagall. Et dire que je n'étais même pas puni pour lui avoir lancé un Oubliette... Ils estimaient peut être que j'avais assez subit comme ça. _Ça m'allait_, pensais-je en souriant légèrement.

Voir ma mère ne m'avait jamais stressé comme maintenant. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et ma vision était un peu floue. Je me rappelais d'inspirer et d'expirer et le faisais lentement. Il fallait que je me calme.

J'étais rentré depuis quelques heures à peine mais ma mère s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et ne m'avait pas accueillit à mon arrivée. _Mauvais présage_, avais-je pensé. Inquiet et mort de trouille, je toquais à la porte de la chambre parentale. Je n'obtins aucune réponse, je soupirais et souriais tristement. Même ma propre mère ne m'aimait pas, c'était abusé. Je toquais à nouveau.

C'était comme si j'en avais jamais assez des rejets et plus elle me rejetait en n'ouvrant pas la porte, plus je toquais. Je voulais qu'elle m'ouvre, j'avais besoin de ma mère, surtout maintenant. Je voulais lui parler de Scorpius, j'avais peur. J'étais un garçon et j'aimais un garçon. Est-ce qu'elle comprendrais ? Est-ce qu'elle me rejetterai à nouveau ?

J'avais tellement de chose à lui demander ! Est-ce que j'étais un mauvais fils ? Est-ce qu'elle avait honte de moi ? Est-ce qu'elle me détestait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aimait rien qu'un peu ?

Au bout du troisième coup, je laissais tomber et fis demi tour. Je m'apprêtais à partir dans ma chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me tournais lentement, au milieu du couloir. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever cet air déçut de mon visage et Merlin savait que j'essayais.

Ginny Weasley, ma mère, se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte, les lèvres pincées et les mains sur les hanches. Je baissais la tête, alors que je n'avais encore rien fait de mal.

- Albus, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Je fermais les yeux un moment et inspirais profondément en relevant la tête. Je rouvrais les yeux et m'avançais vers elle. Elle se toucha le bras d'une main gênée, et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre. Je l'observais faire en silence. Elle faisait une tête de moins que moi, je la dépassais. Elle avait l'air d'une collégienne attendant son premier rendez-vous. Ma mère faisait encore si jeune... Je sursautais quand elle releva brusquement la tête, déterminée.

- Albus, dit-elle fermement, tu me montreras tes carnets à dessin ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était à mon tour d'être gêné. Gêné d'être bêtement heureux à cette simple phrase. Ma mère voulait apprendre à me connaître, elle voulait vraiment le faire... Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je soufflais et la ravalais. Pas le moment de chialer. Je hochais la tête. Son sourire illumina ses traits, elle perdit 20 ans. Maman éclata de rire et me prit brusquement contre elle. J'étais pataud et maladroit, je refermais gauchement mes bras autour d'elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas étreint de cette façon.

Je posais ma joue sur le haut de son crâne. Maman, papa, Lily et James étaient maintenant dans la case « aime ». Scorpius était toujours dans la case « déteste » jusqu'à preuve du contraire. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait des souvenirs que je lui avais envoyé. C'était des souvenirs communs mais perçu par moi. Les nouvelles pensines montraient les sentiments ressentis. Est-ce qu'il s'en servirait pour se foutre de moi ? J'espérais qu'il était assez amoureux de Amy pour ne pas me faire du mal à moi, Albus. J'avais l'impression de me dédoubler. J'étais Amy, bon dieu, est-ce que Scorpius ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ?

Ma mère me lâcha et insista pour que je lui montre tout de suite mes dessins. Dans ma chambre, devant mes nombreux carnet à dessin, elle s'extasiait de tout. Je me demandais si elle le faisait pour me faire plaisir où parce qu'elle trouvait réellement mes dessins bons. Mais je ne lui posais pas la question. Elle parla essentiellement seule, j'avais encore du mal à m'habituer à faire parti de la famille.

Le week-end passa si vite qu'une fois le lundi arrivé et en face de Poudlard, je me demandais où était passé mon samedi et mon dimanche. Je pensais à Scorpius la plupart du temps. Je voulais savoir si tout serait finit ou si il passerait outre son aversion pour Albus. Pour moi même donc. C'était malsain de parler de soi à la troisième personne, mais apparemment, Scorpius arrivait très bien à faire la différence entre Amy et Albus.

Moi je n'y arrivais plus. C'était moi, je n'avais pas joué la comédie, j'avais été moi même la plupart du temps. Je retournais en cours, je sentais parfois son regard sur moi, mais je ne le regardais pas. Timothy avait secoué la tête quand je l'avais interrogé des yeux ce lundi matin.

La déception ne m'avait pas lâché. J'étais si déçu de lui. Je pensais que Scorpius était plus déterminé que ça, je pensais qu'il était meilleur et plus fort que moi. Je l'avais sur-estimé apparemment... Et en même temps je culpabilisais, peut-être que je n'avais pas voulu qu'on soit ensemble assez fort. Je n'étais pas une personne importante pour Scorpius et je ne pouvais que me détester de ne pas l'être. Je voulais être celui qui serait là pour lui, qui serait toujours à ses côtés. Mais Scorpius venait de décider que je ne le méritais pas.

Je reprenais les cours la tête dans les nuages. Je regardais Alyssa se rapprocher de Scorpius avec jalousie et malaise. Après tout, c'était une fille, elle. Elle avait plus de chance que moi de l'obtenir, surtout que Alyssa n'était pas une fille laide. Je la trouvais laide parce qu'elle essayait de me piquer celui que j'estimais mien mais elle était très jolie.

_Pour une fille_..., ajoutais-je en pensée.

Je soupirais et posais ma joue sur mon menton, je m'imaginais en train de parler à Scorpius comme je l'avais fait avant, quand j'étais Amy. C'était banal, rien qu'une discussion... Scorpius me manque.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Plus qu'un chapitre mes amis ! _

_Ensuite c'est l'épilogue ! J'espère que ma surprise vous plaira. _

_Eh oui ! J'ai décidé de publier le reste de l'histoire ce soir, c'est un peu mon cadeau de Noël en avance._

_Pour ceux qui sont intéressé:_ **Madly in Love** _ne restera pas sans suite._

_Je vous invite donc à aller voir dans mon profil pour en savoir plus long sur tout cela rubrique:_ **En ce qui concerne mes fic.**

µ

_Je ne vous dit pas à Vendredi prochain ^^ _

_N'oubliez pas ma review au pied du sapin..._


	13. A l'aurore de notre vie

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**SCORPIUS**

µ**  
><strong>

******_CHAPITRE 12_******

**A l'aurore de ma vie**

µ**  
><strong>

_« Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre que ma chanson d'amour préférée parlait d'un sandwich ! »_

Extrait du film « 27 robes »

µ

_Lundi 14 février _

Ma feuille de cours était emplie de gribouillage, c'était indigne de moi. J'avais l'habitude d'être plus sérieux que ça. Je relevais la tête et m'efforçais d'écouter le cours sans prendre en compte sa présence. Je sentais son regard sur mon dos et ça me brûlait. Je ne me retournais pas, je n'avais pas envie de voir Albus. Ce fichu traître. Me faire ça à moi.

_Techniquement, c'est toi qui lui as fait quelque chose en lui préparant cette farce_, me souffla vicieusement ma conscience.

Je balayais cette pensée en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas obligé de s'accrocher à moi de cette manière, il aurait pu me repousser plus franchement et ne pas céder à mes avances !

_Non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu le blâmes alors qu'il a été jusqu'à te menacer de t'arracher les couilles pour que tu le lâches ? C'est toi qui l'a dragué ! pensais-je_

Je grognais. Fichue pensée. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si réaliste ? J'avais envie de ne rien entendre et de ne rien voir, je voulais être stupide. On ne comprenait rien mais au moins on était en sécurité loin de toute ces conneries de sentiments et de raison. Quel était le débile qui avait crée l'amour ? Je notais consciencieusement ce que disais Mrs Chourave sur mon parchemin et raturais le coin de ma page avec irritation. J'avais écrit _Amy_ sans m'en rendre compte.

Le fait était là, Amy me manquait. Être séparé d'elle aussi brusquement était cruel. Je n'arrivais pas à voir Amy en Albus Potter. Ce... Connard ! Il s'était joué de moi ! Pour moi, c'était presque comme si elle était morte. Albus me l'avait volé, je lui en voulais beaucoup.

_Arrête de pleurnicher ! Elle est pas morte, si t'étais pas aussi con, peut être que tu passerais au dessus de tes préceptes à la papy mamie et que t'irais te jeter dans ses bras !_

Plutôt mourir. Manquerait plus que ça que je sortes avec Potter. Je le détestais !

_Tu aimes Amy, geignis-je_

Oui, j'aime Amy. Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème, j'étais sûr de mes sentiments, mais je n'avais plus personne à aimer. Amy n'était plus là, elle n'avait jamais existé. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, rien de concret. Donc, Amy était morte, en conclus-je.

_Imbécile, pensais-je._

J'avais reçu les flacons de la main de Timothy, je ne les avais même pas ouvert. Je revoyais son sourire, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux... ses yeux si verts.

_Albus a les yeux verts_, me dis-je sournoisement.

Et il était beau. Mais ce n'était pas Amy. Elle me manquait, c'était suffoquant de ne pas la voir et l'avoir près de moi. Gribouille était triste aussi, la boule de poil voulait retrouver son amie.

La sonnerie me fit sursauter, je restais assis et rangeais lentement mes affaires. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en histoire de la magie, Mrs Binns était ennuyeux et je m'endormais toujours dans ses cours. Une bruit de livre qui tombe par terre me fit lever curieusement la tête. Je le regrettais amèrement. Albus Potter lançais un regard noir à un septième année de Griffondor. Il avait du le bousculer. Ses livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ! Abruti !

Je me crispais et détournais le regard. Si Amy avait du dire quelque chose, se serait sûrement ce qu'elle aurait dit. Un rire gras lui répondit et je vis Albus soupirer du coin de lfœil tout en ramassant ses livres. On était pas dans un film, je ne l'aidais pas et nos mains ne se rencontrèrent pas sur le même livre. Il ramassait ses livres et je finis de rassembler mes affaires avant de sortir.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi seul. Depuis le cours de Mrs Chourave, j'étais stupidement intrigué par Potter. Il parlait comme _elle. _J'avais l'impression de la retrouver un peu, cela apaisait mon chagrin. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tout les Griffondors laissaient une place entre lui et eux à la table de la Grande Salle.

Albus était en plein milieu de la table, avec pour seule compagnie deux chaises vides à coté et en face de lui. Je me demandais où était passé ses amis. Je fronçais les sourcils, avait-il jamais eut un ami ? Je l'avais rarement vu accompagné, mais je mettais ça sur un besoin de solitude de sa part. Mais maintenant que j'y regardais de plus prés, Albus Potter semblait être aussi seul que je l'étais avant ma rencontre avec Timothy et Alyssa. _Et Amy_, ajoutais-je.

Je continuais de l'observer en cachette, il ne me voyait pas, la plupart du temps, je me cachais sous une cape d'invisibilité acheté chez _Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux_. J'étais intrigué par son apparente solitude, je voulais savoir si il était réellement seul où si il se la jouait bad Boy. Après deux jours d'observation, je finis par capituler. Albus Potter était triste comme les pierres. Il était toujours seul.

- Et maintenant, espèce d'abruti ? Marmonnais-je envers moi-même

J'étais toujours en train de le suivre, je l'avais suivi jusque dans le parc. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il trafiquait, ça me rendait curieux. Je faillis me trahir quand il sortit un bloc de dessin. Le même que celui de Amy.

_Celui de Amy_, me corrigeais-je.

Il soupira, tourna les pages avant de se figer brusquement sur l'écureuil qu'il avait dessiné. Le jour où on avait échangé notre premier baiser avec Amy. Il resta un long moment sur cette page, puis il finit par reposer le bloc et regarder le lac. Nous étions sous le saule pleureur. Je regardais le temps se dégrader en dessous de ma cape. Il faisait du soleil quand j'avais commencé à le suivre. Maintenant, il allait pleuvoir. Potter se gratta la tête et remonta ses manches avant de s'étendre plus confortablement contre l'arbre.

Mon souffle se coupa. Une sueur froide remonta le long de ma nuque tandis que mes yeux restaient bloqués sur ses avants bras. Particulièrement sur les cicatrices qu'il arborait. Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder plus en détail, je fis demi tour et avançais à grande enjambée. J'avais le souffle court. Je courrais presque une fois arrivé aux portes du château et m'élançais vers ma chambre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me laissais glisser par terre. Mon cœur se serra au souvenir de ce que j'avais vu.

_Tu ne peux plus te mentir maintenant, pas vrai ? _

Je secouais la tête. Pas pour démentir, au contraire. J'acquiesçais. Non, je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Les cicatrices que j'avais vus sur les bras de Amy étaient les mêmes que celles de Albus. Ou plutôt, elles étaient semblables, les mêmes. Je soupirais douloureusement en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, perdu entre ma raison et mes sentiments.

_Scorpius, réagis merde ! _

Amy n'existait pas. Amy était Albus. Albus était le seul qui existait réellement. Et par extension, c'était donc de lui que j'étais tombé amoureux. Je poussais un gémissement de détresse.

- Je peux pas aimer un garçon, geignis-je.

Un miaulement me fit sursauter, je rouvrais les yeux que je n'avais pas prit conscience de fermer et pris Gribouille contre moi. Je le caressais distraitement, encore dans mes pensées.

Ça m'avait déjà fait un choc en voyant les cicatrices de Amy, les mettre sur les bras de Potter était différent. Comment j'avais pu passer à coté de ça ? Comment avais-je pus ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Je ne pouvais pas être considéré comme étant celui qui le connaissait le mieux...

_Ça c'est sûr_, pensais-je amèrement

Mais je pensais quand même avoir saisi l'essentiel. Et là, avec cette transformation aussi bizarre qu'impromptue, je découvrais que Albus était malheureux ? Complétement hors norme. Je pensais bêtement que Albus Potter était adulé chez les Griffondors, qu'il vivait une vie heureuse et qu'il était heureux ! M'étais-je trompé à ce point ? Il fallait que je le sache.

Je regardais les fioles - que m'avait transmise Timothy - posées sur mon bureau. Elles étaient étiquetées de 1 à 3. J'avais peur de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'elles contenaient. Peut-être que j'en saurais plus sur ces cicatrices. Je reposais Gribouille sur le sol et me levais lentement, regardant craintivement les fioles. Un bol suffirait à recueillir les pensées. Je prenais celui qui était posé sur mon bureau, dans un coin, et le plaçais devant moi en m'asseyant lentement sur la chaise. Je prenais les fioles, mes doigts tremblaient.

Elles avaient l'air banales, je me moquais de moi même d'avoir si peur de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir. Je débouchais la première et la versais dans le bol avant d'y plonger la tête.

Premier souvenir. C'était le jour de la répartition de Amy, une fois à table elle me lança un regard mauvais avant de retourner à son assiette. Vint ensuite la première fois où je l'avais abordée, c'était la première fois qu'on m'envoyait paître de cette façon, ça m'avait plut. Je ressentais la haine qu'elle avait à mon égard, le sentiment de trahison intense. Je déglutis et baissais la tête. Maintenant, je me sentais coupable d'avoir fait subir tout ça à Albus.

Je sortais la tête du bol et soupirais. Comment aurais-je réagit à sa place ? Je n'aurais pas hésiter à tout déballer à McGonagall, je l'aurais certainement étripé sur place. Je tressaillis et transvidais le liquide dans la fiole avant d'y verser la numéro 2.

Deuxième souvenir. C'était notre premier baiser, à Amy et à moi. Je sentais de l'allégresse, de la joie, de la peur, beaucoup. Elle – _non, il,_ corrigeais-je – il ne savait pas quoi faire, il hésitait entre me rendre mon baiser et me repousser la tête dans la terre. Le baiser s'intensifia et il céda.

Je sortais une nouvelle fois de ses pensées et posais mes mains à plat sur le bureau. Étais-ce ainsi que je l'avais fait céder ? Dans ce souvenir, je ne sentais aucune haine, ni aucune idée de vengeance. La peur prédominait, est-ce qu'il avait soupesé ses options ? L'idée de me mentir l'avait-elle fait culpabiliser ? Je versais la troisième fiole dans le bol et soufflais en crispant mes mains tremblantes. Le mercredi, nous n'avions pas cours. Gribouille monta sur mes jambes tandis que je prenais la résolution d'aller voir Albus pour qu'on s'explique. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec des on-dits sur la conscience. Fier de ma résolution, je plongeais la tête dans le troisième souvenir.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir joyeux, c'était celui où j'avais essayé de convaincre Amy de rester et qu'elle m'avait dit que c'était impossible. Elle s'était serré contre moi puis m'avait dit que je lui manquerait. Quel ascenseur de sensation ! Je m'étais senti tellement aimé lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, et tellement triste quand elle avait dit qu'elle partirait quoi qu'il advienne ! Le souvenir regorgeait de sentiment.

Je secouais la tête et me sortait moi même du souvenir. Je n'avais pas besoin de revivre ça, je l'avais déjà vécu. Je savais que Amy – que Albus ne m'avait pas menti. Il m'aimait.

_Il m'aimait_, me répétais-je.

Je caressais Gribouille, réfléchissant. Il fallait que je le vois. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça. Ça me laissait une impression d'inachevé, je ne pouvais pas faire l'autruche et après me demander toute ma vie ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été le voir.

Je me levais, le chat dans les bras. Je le reposais sur le lit et après une dernière caresse, j'appelais Missy pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui pendant mon absence. Elle le prendrait en cuisine avec elle. Les elfes de maison avaient plein de chat à garder pendant que les élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations. Une fois cela fait, je me dirigeais vers le parc. J'espérais le trouver là bas. Faites qu'il ne soit pas remonté dans son dortoir. Je me voyais mal débarquer à Griffondor de cette manière, je me serais fait cassé la figure et je n'étais pas suicidaire.

Finalement, je n'eus pas à aller loin. Je ralentissais le pas en le regardant. Je fis ce que je m'étais interdit depuis plus d'une semaine, je me permettais de le regarder et de le comparer à _elle_. Je voulais savoir si la personne que j'avais aimé existait encore. Je me disais que si je voyais des ressemblances, je pourrais peut-être la retrouver. Je m'arrêtais finalement pour regarder Albus.

Il était assis sur le sol prés d'une salle de cours. Un livre était négligemment posé sur ses genoux relevés et il lisait. J'observais son visage en premier, ses yeux si verts étaient là, ils n'avaient pas changé. Ses lèvres étaient plus fines mais pas moins semblables, ses cheveux étaient évidemment plus court et tombait autour de sa mâchoire plus proéminente. Son corps était mince mais pas maigre. Ses taches de rousseur lui donnait ce petit air sauvage qui m'avait tout de suite plu chez Amy... Je me collais contre le mur pour me cacher quand il regarda dans ma direction.

_Ridicule,_ pensais-je.

Je voulais le voir, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me cachais ? Je soupirais et sentais mon cœur se serrer, je m'étais tellement voilé la face ! Si j'avais réellement fait attention, j'aurais pu remarquer la ressemblance avec Albus. J'aurais pu deviné qui il était. Mais j'étais tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. Est-ce que c'était si important qu'il soit un garçon où une fille ? Je soufflais et me décollant du mur, je m'avançais à sa rencontre. Il ne releva pas les yeux de son livre quand il entendit mes pas, ce ne fut que lorsque je m'arrêtais devant lui qu'il daigna me regarder.

Premier choc, ses yeux me rappelaient beaucoup trop ce qui s'était passé entre nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir bêtement. Je me dandinais d'une façon pathétique devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire et par quoi commencer. Ses yeux auraient pu passer pour banal de loin, mais d'aussi prêt, ils étaient tellement profond que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder. J'étais encore en train de me demander si c'était une blague pas drôle ou une espèce de canulars géant monté par ceux qui ne m'aimait pas.

_Les souvenirs, Scorpius. Rappelle toi des souvenirs,_ me dis-je mentalement pour me donner du courage.

Je relevais la tête et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Il se leva lentement.

- Je voulais te parler, balbutiais-je.

- Je crois que ton silence a tout dit, répliqua t-il d'une voix froide.

- Désolé. Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

Je baissais la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son ton polaire m'avait refroidit, je ne me sentais plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je l'entendis soupirer, je me crispais.

- Accouches, Scorpius.

Je sursautais et levais brusquement la tête. Je devais certainement ressembler à un idiot congénital. Mais l'entendre dire des phrases qu'elle avait l'habitude de me dire, ça me faisait drôle. C'était vraiment elle. _Lui, c'était vraiment lui,_ corrigeais-je. Je vis son regard agacé s'accentuer et le fait qu'il me vrille du regard m'agaça moi aussi en même temps que cela m'amusa.

- Arrête de râler. Si je veux te parler, c'est parce que c'est important.

- J'espère bien ! J'en ai marre de voir ta tronche de merlan frit ! S'exclama t-il

Je claquais la langue. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer ! Et pourtant, je souriais. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver la personne qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'infiltrer dans votre cœur. Je soufflais pour la énième fois de la journée et calais mon dos contre le mur en face de lui. Je laissais une distance raisonnable entre nous deux. Je savais que pour lui, les jeux étaient fait et qu'il m'aimait. Mais moi, j'étais toujours impressionné par lui, même si je savais que Amy était Albus.

- Écoute, je suis pas là pour me battre. J'ai regardé les fioles, marmottais-je en trifouillant le sol du pied.

Il ne parla pas, se contenta de ranger son livre dans son sac en évitant mon regard. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés, il me fuyait et je le cherchais à tout prix. Je lui criais mentalement de me regarder, de m'aider. Parce que j'étais sacrément paumé, il suffisait qu'il me rejette encore une fois pour que j'abandonne. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait facilement, mais il me fallait quand même des encouragements. J'avais continué à le draguer parce que je savais que si ça lui avait réellement déplu, il m'aurait repoussé plus franchement.

- Faut que tu m'aides, d'accord. Je peux pas faire cette conversation tout seul, nous devons parler, dis-je en insistant sur mes derniers mots.

- Je croyais que ton silence avait tout dit, répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne t'ai jamais repoussé. J'avais besoin de temps, avouais-je.

Sa voix n'était pas la même, mais ses intonations, le choix de ses mots... tout correspondait, tout était semblable. Il se mordit les lèvres, tic habituel chez lui. Je souriais sans m'en rendre compte en le voyant faire. Toute ces choses m'avaient manqués. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, mais j'étais un foutu trouillard. J'avais peur. Il se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

- Et alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu me dire ? Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en secouant la tête, las.

- Je... Je voulais te voir.

Je serrais mes mains dans mon dos. Si j'avais pu seulement l'approcher. Je me maudissais d'être un tel trouillard. Albus laissa retomber son sac dans un bruit sourd et leva un sourcils sarcastiquement. Je sentais venir le coup fatal, aussi je m'approchais de lui pour le couper.

- Je voulais savoir si... Si tu m'avais menti. Je sais que c'est abusé, après tout, c'est moi qui est fabriqué cette potion... Tu dois encore m'en vouloir, m'embrouillais-je en pinçant les lèvres.

- Je ne t'en ais pas voulu.

- P-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, ébahi.

Albus éclata de rire. Je tressaillis en le voyant faire. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de son large sourire et je le regardais faire, comme hypnotisé. Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles.

- Tu t'entends parler ? Tu devrais être content que je ne t'en veuilles pas, mais toi tu demandes pourquoi ? Je te signales qu'on a passé notre 6e année à se faire les pires vacheries qui existent, alors je me suis dit que c'était un prêté pour un rendu, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il était tellement... tellement juste. Je n'aurais pas réagit comme ça à sa place. Ça me laissait pantois et réellement étonné. Albus Potter était quelqu'un de bien. Il se cachait derrière cette attitude de gars blasé mais il avait véritablement un bon fond. Il frotta son bras d'une main et mon regard fut attiré par son avant bras là où il y avait ses cicatrices. Albus vit que je les regardais et il les cacha rapidement en tirant sur sa manche, l'air gêné.

Je secouais la tête en négation et m'approchais de lui.

- Non, ne les cache pas.

J'expirais doucement et décroisais mes mains pour prendre la sienne. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, lui demandant si je pouvais. Il sembla hésiter et un moment nous revenions en arrière, la première fois où il me les avait montré. Il finit par hocher doucement la tête et bien qu'il m'eut donné son autorisation, je le sentis se crisper. Je relevais sa manche et regardais ses cicatrices. Je me sentais une sorte de fascination morbide pour elles. Chacune d'elle prouvait qu'il avait survécu, qu'il avait traversé des épreuves difficiles.

Ma réaction avec Amy avait été de la protéger des gens qui la menaçait. Maintenant, je me sentais un élan de protection envers Albus. Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre, jamais. Cette sensation m'étonna, je pensais qu'en revoyant les cicatrices, le besoin de protection s'en irait. Au contraire, il s'était renforcé. Je suivais les cicatrices du doigt, chacune d'elle signifiait combien il avait été malheureux. Je voulais le rendre heureux. Une vague de sentiment gonfla dans ma poitrine et je me sentais tellement petit en face d'elle que je me laissais engloutir sans espoir de sauvetage.

- Bordel, murmurais-je, la voix enrouée et serrée.

Je détournais le regard et soufflais. Fallait pas que je me mettes à chialer sinon je pourrais pas m'arrêter. Finit de me retenir. Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi alors que je cédais. Le poids sur mes épaules sembla disparaître et je respirais enfin. Peu importait si il était un garçon, je ne le laisserais plus seul. Il essaya de se dégager de ma poigne mais je le retins. Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Il se figea. J'observais ses traits du coin de l'œil. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son expression perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Moi même j'avais du mal à suivre. Je lâchais son bras meurtri et passais mes bras autour de lui en inspirant pour me calmer. Je passais mes doigts dans ses mèches courtes, surpris d'en apprécier la longueur. Je respirais son odeur d'un souffle tremblant.

- Tu-Tu chiales ? Demanda Albus d'un ton choqué.

- Bien sûr que non, abruti, marmonnais-je.

- Mai-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-il d'un ton éberlué.

Ouais, c'était légitime comme question. Mais moi même je n'avais pas la réponse. C'était un tout : je l'aimais, il avait été malheureux, il avait souffert, je l'aimais, je l'avais fait souffrir, il m'avait manqué et bon sang ce que je l'aimais !

- Tu m'as manqué, murmurais-je

Un long moment passa et il ne répondit pas. Je commençais à me sentir stupide, accroché à son cou et à son cœur comme un désespéré, les yeux et les joues humides. Ses bras se refermèrent finalement autour de moi et je soupirais de soulagement. Sa main fourragea dans mes cheveux, comme avant et je souriais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Scorpius ? Demanda t-il, anxieux et perplexe.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Sa poigne se relâcha brièvement autour de moi avant de se resserrer plus fort. C'était différent, il était plus fort dans ce corps. Cette impression d'être à égalité et d'être de force égale était une sensation incroyable. Je ne pouvais pas le blesser involontairement. J'avais tout le temps eut peur de briser une fille en la serrant dans mes bras. Lui était de carrure plus importante qu'une fille sans être excessif. Il était fait pour moi.

- Je... Est-ce que je suis obligé de le dire ? Marmonna t-il d'un ton gêné.

Je riais dans ses bras, devinant sans peine ses joues rougis par l'embarras, ne desserrant pas d'un iota mon étreinte sur lui. Il grogna et je caressais ses mèches brunes d'une main tendre.

- Non, tu n'es pas obligé. Mais ça me ferait plaisir si tu le disais, avouais-je.

- Dans ce cas, grogna t-il. Je... Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Je fermais les yeux et enfouissais mon nez dans ses cheveux. Entendre ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé... Je me doutais de son affection, mais jamais il ne me l'avait dit... Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts et desserrais mon étreinte pour le regarder. J'avais terriblement envi de l'embrasser. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'amusement et avec ses cheveux en bataille, il me faisait penser à un elfe qui viendrait de faire une farce à quelqu'un. Il était magnifique.

Je penchais la tête sur le coté et m'approchais doucement de lui. Nos lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer. C'était tout nouveau pour moi, ça me fichait la frousse et en même temps, j'en avais tellement envie ! Il soupira contre ma bouche et je fermais fort les yeux en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'inhalais profondément son odeur enivrante en entrouvrant la bouche. Sa réaction fut surprenante, il colla ma tête contre la sienne, nouant ses bras autour de mon cou et gémit sourdement. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce simple son me ferait perdre toute mesure.

Embraser par lui et par son attitude, je le plaquais contre le mur en passant le barrage de ses lèvres. Ma bouche s'enflammait, je n'avais jamais connus ça, c'était perturbant et horriblement bon. A bout de souffle, je me reculais pour coller nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. _Bon sang_, jurais-je. Je passais d'une jambe à l'autre, gêné, jamais un baiser ne m'avait autant aguiché. Je ne pouvais plus nier l'effet qu'il me faisait, mon érection parlait pour moi. J'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou, mes mains étaient sur ses fesses, je ne pensais même pas à les retirer. Amusé par ma timidité, il donna un léger coup de rein vers moi et je me mordais les lèvres en grognant. Il étouffa un rire dans mon cou.

- Arrête, marmonnais-je. Tu ne sais pas à quel danger tu t'exposes, le menaçais-je.

- Oh, ricana t-il encore. J'ai peur, susurra t-il à mon oreille.

A ma plus grande honte, je rougissais comme une collégienne. Je resserrais mes mains sur son postérieur pour me venger, la plainte surprise qu'il poussa à ce moment là me fit frémir et m'amusa en même temps qu'elle m'excita. Sa respiration saccadée se perdait dans le creux de mon oreille et je dus me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour résister à mon envie de faire en sorte que nous soyons bien plus proche que nous ne l'étions à ce moment. Je ne comprenais même pas encore cette envie puisque n'ayant jamais été avec un garçon.

- Comme tu l'as déjà dit dans une autre vie : je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, du moins, pas maintenant, citais-je approximativement d'une voix rauque.

-Rabats joie, dit-il en me redonnant un coup de hanche.

- Bon sang ! Jurais-je

Une de mes mains quitta ses fesses pour maintenir ses hanches. Je n'avais pas les idées claires et qu'il s'amuse à essayer de me faire perdre mon calme n'était pas la bonne solution pour m'aider à réfléchir. J'inspirais pour me remettre les idées en place. Cela fonctionna moyennement.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Je sais que la communication c'est pas trop notre truc mais va falloir y passer.

- Bon d'accord, dit-il en me repoussant.

Je le laissais faire, essayant de faire taire cette impression de froid qui m'avait saisi quand j'avais quitté ses bras. Il était beaucoup trop nonchalant, et à ma plus grande honte : ça m'excitait. Il remit son sac sur son épaule et je déglutis en voyant son jean retomber mollement sur ses hanches.

_Bon sang ! Penses à autre choses ! Tu imagines ce que dirait ton père si il te voyait baver sur les hanches de Potter ! _Me rabrouais-je

Rien de telle qu'une image de père me foudroyant du regard pour éteindre toute mes pulsions sexuelles. Mon érection fondit comme neige au soleil. Je soupirais de soulagement et lui emboitais le pas. Il se dirigeait vers le parc.

- Je crois que tout est dit. Tu sais comment je me suis transformé et comment j'ai reprit mon apparence, le reste est clair pour moi.

Nous arrivions sur notre banc, ils nous arrivaient de nous y assoir quand nous allions dans le parc, il dessinait pendant que je lui parlais de chose et d'autre. Ces moments, je les chérissais, c'était de bons souvenirs. Je voulais les retrouver, les vivre pour toujours. Je savais que je devrais me battre contre plusieurs choses avant d'y parvenir. Il faudrait que j'accepte le fait que j'aimais un garçon. Il faudrait aussi annoncer la nouvelle à mon père et au sien, ce qui n'allait pas être facile. Mais ce qui me paraissait être la pire épreuve pour le moment, c'était les vacances à venir. Je ne voulais plus être séparé de lui.

- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui poserait les questions, dis-je d'un ton distrait.

Il s'assit sur le banc et je pris place à même le sol à coté de lui, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Une fille de Poufsouffle passa devant nous, elle nous jeta un regard hébété puis continua sa route en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant sûrement si nous n'étions pas devenu fou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Il planta son regard dans le mien. Son expression était clairement curieuse et intriguée. Je détournais les yeux, les siens étaient bien trop vert et intense, j'avais peur de m'y perdre. Je posais ma tête sur sa jambe et il mit machinalement sa main dans mes cheveux, les triturant comme il en avait l'habitude. Je me laissais faire en fermant les yeux.

- Tu devrais m'en vouloir. Ça a dut être difficile. Comment tu as gérer ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as gardé ça secret.

- Une question à la fois, grogna t-il. C'était difficile au début, je suppose. Je ne voulais pas le dire parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on le sache.

- Ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucune sens, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde différemment, je... je suppose que je ne voulais pas qu'on me déteste ou qu'on se foute de moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, murmurais-je pour moi même.

J'ouvrais les yeux et enroulais mon bras autour de sa jambe pour avoir un meilleur appui. Il gigota, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, les gens vont finir par se poser des questions. C'est bizarre que tu sois à mes pieds de cette manière, expliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je souriais à mon tour, amusé.

- Ça te plaît, hein ? Demandais-je, taquin.

- J'avoue. C'est... ça me fait bizarre. Je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d'avis. Je pensais que...

- Que quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête pour voir la sienne.

Ma tête était toujours posée sur sa jambe. Je me foutais pas mal des gens et de ce qu'ils penseraient. Le plus gênant était que ça finirait par atteindre les oreilles de mon père. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais choisi de ne pas m'en inquiéter. Albus ne me regardait pas, son regard était perdu au loin, sur les rives du lac.

- Que c'était fini. Te voir revenir de cette manière, c'était assez... inattendu.

- J'aimais Amy. Je t'aime toi, avouais-je.

Sa main se figea dans mes cheveux, stoppant brutalement les caresses. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, il ne s'attendait pas à un aveu aussi direct. Je pris sa main et soupirais.

- Ce que je te dis, je le pense. C'est pas pour me foutre de toi, continuais-je. J'ai eut du mal à me l'avouer. J'avais peur parce que tu es un garçon et que..., je haussais les épaules, je croyais que tu avais joué avec moi.

- Je ne..., m'interrompit-il

- Je sais que tu ne joue pas. Mais je connais si peu de chose sur toi... Comme ça, dis-je en caressant ses poignets meurtris.

Il posa son autre main sur la mienne. Mon regard était posé sur son bras. Rien que de l'imaginer en train de se faire du mal me retournais l'estomac. Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre. Je le protégerai du monde, il n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir de la solitude. Il finirait sûrement par en avoir marre de moi. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se mutile encore de cette manière.

- Il n'y a rien à connaître de cette période là, affirma t-il.

- Tu étais malheureux et je n'ai rien vu. C'est insupportable, dis-je en refermant les yeux.

- Tu étais mon ennemi à cette époque là, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, me gronda t-il.

- Je sais. Ça n'empêche que je m'en veux quand même.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna t-il

- J'en sais rien. Je me dis que si on s'était rencontré avant et si on n'avait pas suivit la voie de nos parents... peut être que tu n'aurais pas souffert de cette manière.

- Scorpius...

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ? Je me pose plein de question. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, ajoutais-je précipitamment.

- Tu as déjà la moitié de la réponse. Je suis complétement taré, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, arguais-je.

- A cette époque là. Un rien suffisait à me rendre complétement dépressif. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi ça me rendait suicidaire. C'est...

Il s'interrompit de lui même. Je me demandais si il avait peur de se livrer de cette manière à moi ou si il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé... Dans les deux cas, il avait de très bonnes raisons de ne rien dire. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus envie de cacher quoi que se soit. Le temps passés à me mentir... Peut être que ça l'avait affecté bien plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé. J'enfouissais mon nez dans sa cuisse, frottant ma joue contre lui. C'était une réaction purement superficielle. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que j'étais là, que je ne lui voulais pas de mal. Et que je l'aimais. Je l'entendis déglutir difficilement, il soupira.

- Cette impression d'être seul, même quand on est avec sa famille. C'est vertigineux. On existe pas, on est du vide. Ça me faisait du mal, avoua t-il. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ça, et le seul moyen de ne plus le faire, c'était de ne plus exister.

Mes doigts se resserrèrent involontairement sur sa jambe à cette justification logique de sa part. L'entendre dire ça, c'était tellement douloureux ! Je soufflais. Il fallait vraiment que je perde cette habitude d'empathie, c'était du passé. Seulement, la fois où il avait faillit remettre ça dans la salle sur demande me revint à l'esprit. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment du passé.

- Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'y repenser ? Au suicide ? Grommelais-je

- Des fois, marmotta t-il

- Ce que j'ai dit ce jour là tient toujours, lui rappelais-je. T'as pas intérêt à recommencer. Merlin m'en soit témoin que si tu recommences, je ne réponds plus de moi, jurais-je.

- Hn.

Il reposa sa main dans mes cheveux, je savais qu'il souriait même sans le voir. Mon attachement envers lui semblait l'amuser et ma détermination aussi. Tant mieux, la plupart des gens avaient peur de moi. J'étais trop possessif, ça les étouffaient. Seul Timothy et Alyssa avait tenu le coup. Je savais ce que c'était d'être seul. Ma mère était morte et mon père n'était pas démonstratif. J'avais vécu comme un noble, un noble de quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais perdu la relation qu'ont un père et son fils, j'espérais la retrouver un jour. Mais après ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mon père n'était pas près de me pardonner. Et je m'en fichais.

Je sursautais, Albus crispa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux, approfondissant sa caresse. _Je m'en fichais réellement_, réalisais-je. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec lui. Avec Albus. Je me levais, et fort de cette constatation, je posais un genoux sur le banc et me penchais sur lui, il me regarda faire avec ébahissement. Je l'embrassais. La brûlure de sa bouche m'étonna une fois de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda t-il, surpris.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils et les épaules.

- Euh... si si, balbutia t-il.

J'éclatais de rire. Son trouble était amusant. Je m'écartais de lui, m'asseyant à ses cotés. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux qu'il avait décoiffé et souriais.

- Tu-Tu as encore des questions ? Demanda t-il

- Des tonnes, confirmais-je, mais on a le temps. Enfin... c'est pas vrai, corrigeais-je, on a deux jours avant les vacances.

- Ça te dirait de rencontrer ma famille ? Dit-il en passant.

- Ce serait... suicidaire, dis-je en grimaçant.

- Oh aller, je suis sûre que ma mère va t'adorer, ricana t-il

Nous éclations de rire. C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Nous allions rencontrer beaucoup d'ennui, nous le savions. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux rieurs.

Malgré tout, tant que je serais avec lui, rien ne pourrait m'arrêter...

Je réfléchissais une seconde à cette histoire et reprenais mon sérieux. Albus sembla le remarquer puisque sa main cessa de triturer mes cheveux. Je soupirais en regardant au loin.

- Tu aurais du me le dire.

- Je sais... Au début, je croyais que tu savais et que tu faisais exprès de me parler gentiment pour me mettre hors de moi. Puis après, quand j'ai su que tu ne savais pas, je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, dis-je sincèrement.

- Alors ne penses rien, répondit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

Je hochais la tête, décidé à penser à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas repenser à ce qui aurait été mieux à faire, ou à dire. De toute façon, c'était le passé à présent.

- Quand j'y repense... J'aurais pu faire le lien, mais je crois que je n'avais pas envie de le faire, avouais-je. Tu n'étais pas si différent, mais... Je ne te connaissais pas. Je crois qu'on s'arrête à bien peu de chose quand on a décidé de haïr quelqu'un. C'est tellement stupide, ajoutais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, complétement plongé dans mes pensées. J'étais incapable de penser au présent ou à l'avenir, je voulais faire le point d'abord, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. C'était vrai, c'était tellement stupide tout cette histoire de haine puérile. J'avais décidé de le détester au moment où mon père m'avait parlé des Potter avec médisances. Il avait vomi leurs noms tellement de fois, que je m'étais convaincu qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. J'avais reprit le flambeau mais à quel prix ?

- Toute ces années passés à te voir comme un ennemi, et maintenant quoi ? Continuais-je désabusé.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Écoute, j'ai passé tellement de temps à ressasser le passé que maintenant tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'avancer. C'est peut-être aller trop vite, mais je ne veux plus penser à des choses qu'on ne pourra plus changer.

La caresse reprit dans mes cheveux, je hochais la tête à nouveau. Je regardais l'herbe avec un petit sourire et en arrachais un brin avant de lui lancer. Il me regarda, les yeux ronds, puis secoua la tête en négation.

- Oh non. Hors de question, dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

- Oh que si, répétais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je me mordais les lèvres pour éviter de sourire, puis de la main droite j'arrachais une grosse touffe d'herbe avant de la lui lancer. Je riais à son air éberlué. Il plissa les yeux en me regardant, les bras et les mains écartés.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais une _deuxième_ fois.

- J'ai gagné la dernière fois, rappelais-je en lui lançant un brin.

Il pinça les lèvres et se laissa tomber à terre si rapidement que je ne parvins pas à esquiver quand il me lança une touffe d'herbe. Je secouais la tête en grognant, ce type ne savait pas jouer proprement, c'était affligeant.

- Je te lance de l'herbe et toi tu me lance l'herbe _**ET**_ la terre qui va avec, grommelais-je.

- Si tu continues à parler... tu vas perdre, dit-il en me poussant.

Je regardais son sourire taquin avec amusement. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu sourire. Les sourires de Amy étaient tintés de tristesse ou d'amertume. Le sourire d'Albus était plus serein. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre les sentiments qui me liaient à lui, mais voir son sourire illuminer son visage fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Et à mon tour, je me sentis serein.

Son sourire fana brusquement et le sang sembla quitter son visage, ses yeux fixaient quelque chose juste au dessus de mon épaule. Je suivais son regard et tombait sur Brianna. Elle était loin, mais je pouvais voir l'expression haineuse de son visage. Par réflexe, je me tournais complétement et me plaçais devant Albus. Brianna recula d'un pas, les mâchoires serrées et verte de rage. La colère me monta à la tête.

C'était comme si on m'avait plongé dans le feu, les flammes léchaient doucereusement mon corps et la boule de fureur qui m'habitait depuis qu'on avait fait du mal à Albus sembla grossir. J'avançais d'un pas, dardant Brianna de mon regard furibond, la défiant d'avancer si elle osait. Je la vis sursauter avant de reculer à nouveau, des larmes de rage et de tristesse dévastant son visage. Elle regarda Albus derrière moi, puis tourna les talons, jetant parfois un coup dfœil derrière son épaule comme si elle avait voulu vérifier si on la suivait. Je la suivais du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparut.

- C'est bon, du calme, médor.

Je me retournais et me plantais devant Albus. Ses mots étaient moqueurs mais je pouvais sentir la tension qu'avait jeté Brianna à travers sa voix. Je secouais la tête et me rasseyais, regardant vaguement la direction dans laquelle elle avait disparu.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils n'ont fait que lui briser sa baguette, dis-je les dents serrées.

- C'est une punition juste. Tu sais à quel point la magie est importante pour les sorciers, elle en a été privée. Ça me suffit, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

- Ça ne devrait pas te suffire. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'elle t'as fait subir, ça me rend dingue que tu prennes ça aussi calmement.

Je le vis hausser les épaules à nouveau du coin de l'œil. Je tournais brusquement la tête en recevant de l'herbe dans la figure. Je pinçais les lèvres, faussement agacé devant son air amusé.

- Eh ! Tu triches ! m'indignais-je

- Ah ! Soupira t-il. Aller, on rentre, j'ai froid, dit-il en regardant le château.

Je me levais et lui tendais la main. Albus fronça les sourcils, regardant ma main hautainement. Je souriais, tout avait l'air nouveau mais en même temps tellement familier à mes yeux. Je me rappelais de cet air pédant comme d'un souvenir et le revoir à nouveau était infiniment meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

- Quoi ? Ma main n'est pas sale, dis-je en souriant.

- Hors de question, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Il détourna le regard, je ne baissais pas ma main.

- Tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps comme ça, tu sais ? Reprit-il.

- Oh, aller ! C'est pas si terrible, protestais-je. Faut bien que je me fasse à l'idée, ajoutais-je en grommelant.

Il se leva en mettant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean. Je fis la moue mais pris de force sa main comme j'en avais l'habitude. Albus tira sur la sienne avec un air indigné, mon sourire ne fit qu'augmenter à sa réaction tandis que je faisais la sourde oreille à ses protestations.

- Eh ! Ma main ! Rends moi ma main ! Dit-il en tirant.

Je le trainais derrière moi, riant parfois. Et dire que j'avais osé hésiter. Amy ou Albus, peu importait, il était toujours le même.

La même intonation de voix, le même foutu caractère et la même odeur...

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Epilogue maintenant ^^_

_Certains d'entre vous penseront peut-être que c'est cette 'mise en couple' est rapide._

_Mais ils se sont déjà aimés. Scorpius avait juste besoin de temps. Qui n'a jamais eut besoin de temps pour comprendre ? _

_C'est pour ça que je tenais à changer de point de vue et à faire parler Scorpius pour se chapitre, on avait besoin de savoir ce que lui en pensait. _

_Il aime Amy et il avait juste besoin de comprendre que Albus et Amy n'étaient pas différent, ils forment une et même personne, à partir de là, j'estime que Scorpius (dans mon histoire) est une personne qui ne se voile pas la face et qui fonce dès qu'elle a les cartes en main, c'est comme cela que je le vois..._

_µ_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dit à tout de suite pour l'épilogue._


	14. Epilogue

**Story: Madly in Love**

**Autor: Swato**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlbusXScorpius**

AP&SM

**Résumé: Are you killing me ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ?**

µ**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_ÉPILOGUE_****

µ**  
><strong>

_« J'ai passé toute ma vie à attendre que le bon gars se présente et tout à coup t'es apparu. Tu ressembles en rien à l'homme que j'imaginais, tu es cynique et grincheux et impossible ! Mais pour être franc, avoir à t'affronter, c'est la meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivé... »_

Extrait du film « 27 robes » mit au masculin par Swato

µ

Je me souviens encore de la tête que faisait les élèves le jour suivant quand nous étions entrés dans la Grande salle en nous tenant par la main comme le faisait les amoureux. Alyssa a eut du mal à s'en remettre, je ne savais pas qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Je me souviens de la première rencontre avec ses parents à l'insu de mon père, bien évidemment.

J'avais écrit une lettre à mon père pour lui demander si je pouvais rester au château et content de ne pas avoir à faire des efforts pour être gentil et paternel avec moi, il avait accepté. J'étais donc partit avec Albus, ma valise à la main. L'effet avait été détonnant. Je croyais que Albus avait prévenu ses parents. Il n'en avait rien fait.

Nous étions entrés chez lui, main dans la main, Albus avait sourit à son père qui se trouvait dans l'entrée et qui l'attendait visiblement. Il avait claironné un : « Bonjour papa ! Je te présente Scorpius Malfoy ! On est ensemble. ». Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour survivre à cette journée d'accueil. Sa mère a fondue en larmes – je me demande encore si c'était de peur ou de peine – et son père n'a pas prononcé un mot de la journée. J'ai fait la tête à Albus... pendant deux heures.

Ce mec est irrésistible, dés qu'il vous lance un regard triste, vous êtes obligés de craquer. Lily a bafouillé longtemps avant de nous féliciter et de nous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur, était-elle seulement sincère ? Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ça dure entre nous. Alyssa entretenait l'espoir que je revienne à la raison et que je le quittes. Je l'aime bien trop.

Finalement, ces deux semaines de vacance s'étaient bien déroulés. Je m'entendais bien avec le père d'Albus. Il était gentil et passé ses préjugés sur la famille Malfoy, il m'avait avoué : « Ça va, en fait, t'es pas le connard que j'avais cru que tu serais ». Rassurant, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère avait mis plus de temps à m'accepter dans la famille, il lui avait fallut une année complète.

Je n'avais pas mit tout de suite mon père au courant, j'avais peur de sa réaction, et j'avais bien fait.

Pendant une année, je vivais avec Albus. Nous avions réussit nos Aspics, moi avec d'excellents résultats, lui de justesse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais les potions lui plaisaient beaucoup, il avait donc entreprit de faire des études de potioniste. Moi, je me plaisais à écrire. J'écrivais des nouvelles qui se vendaient pas trop mal dans les journaux. Ils aimaient mon style, je décrochais rapidement un job. Albus avait été jaloux de mon succès, et je m'amusais à l'appeler l'étudiant et à le taquiner. Toujours était-il que je devais prévenir mon père et lui présenter Albus. Ce que j'avais fait. Mon père avait très mal réagit, il m'avait déshérité. Il pensait que je reviendrais la queue entre les jambes et la morve au nez pour lui supplier de me remettre dans son testament.

Je n'en avais rien fait. Albus me suffisait, il me rendait heureux. Mon père avait finit par céder en voyant que mon avenir était avec lui et que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il avait été triste que la famille Malfoy n'ait pas de descendant. Il y avait toujours l'adoption. Ça l'aurait presque fait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il voulait un fils ou une fille légitime.

Personne n'avait cru en notre histoire. Mais nous étions assez fort pour croire en nous même. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Alyssa avait faillit mettre en péril notre couple en nous mettant des battons dans les roues, mais nous étions trop attachés l'un à l'autre, nous revenions toujours. Même si nous étions réellement fâchés. Alyssa avait finit par abdiquer, elle avait remarqué son attachement pour Timothy qui la consolait toujours lors d'une peine de cœur.

µ

Ils sont mariés aujourd'hui et ont deux beaux enfants. Albus et moi vivons ensemble à Godric's Hollow. Nous avons achetés une maison, il a insisté pour acheter un chien, j'ai pesté pour avoir un deuxième chat. Résultat : même nos animaux s'aiment envers et contre tout. Leurs natures voudraient qu'ils se détestent, mais ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

James s'est marié à Sunny Londubat – fille de Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood – ils vivent en Roumanie mais viennent souvent nous rendre visite avec leurs deux filles. Elles sont blondes toutes les deux, comme leur mère et leur grand-mère. Lily Potter est encore célibataire à 25 ans, mais a des vues sur Teddy Lupin, éternel timide qui n'ose pas se déclarer.

J'ai demandé Albus en mariage il y a deux jours et il a dit oui. Il s'est mit en tête qu'il voulait un enfant et est en train de faire des recherches pour créer la potion qui rendra les grossesses mâles possible. Ma première réaction a été : beurk. Mais après tout, si ça peut nous permettre de fonder une famille... Je suis devenu un écrivain célèbre de nouvelles, j'écris notre histoire à tout les deux en secret depuis deux ans déjà. Albus a décroché le poste de professeur de Potion à Poudlard pour l'année prochaine, comme quoi tout peut arriver.

Aujourd'hui, notre famille s'est faite une raison, personne ne pensait que nous nous aimerions jusqu'à nos 27 ans. J'aurais bien aimé voir leurs têtes quand ils ont reçut le carton d'invitation à notre mariage qui se déroulera dans un mois. J'aimerai bien voir leurs têtes quand Albus trouvera la potion qui nous donnera un petit monstre.

Aujourd'hui, le 14 février, allongé sur mon lit avec Albus au creux de mes bras, je me demande si un tel paradis peut exister dans un autre endroit qu'ici. Je souris au plafond, caressant le bras nu de celui qui a été, qui est et qui sera mon âme sœur pour toujours. Gribouille a élu domicile au pied du lit avec Bambi – le chien – et Crapule – notre deuxième chat. Cette saint valentin aura été inoubliable de bien des manières. Je regarde l'horloge avec un sourire, il est 5 heures du matin, on est bien le 14 février. Albus a voulu me montrer un avant goût de ce que je subirai ce soir. Ça risque d'être chaud. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Je tressaille d'avance. Il vient seulement de s'endormir. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était doué au lit. Un frisson parcours mon échine à ce souvenir. Cette nuit était vraiment inoubliable. Un sourire presque pervers s'affiche sur mes lèvres quand je pense à ce que ce sera ce soir. Cette nuit sera inoubliable également.

Hier, je me demandais si un tel paradis pouvait exister dans un autre endroit qu'ici. Aujourd'hui, je suis certain que le paradis, c'est ici, dans ses bras.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**FIN**

Voila ! C'est fini ! Ça me fait bizarre lol.

**IMPORTANT:** Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent... Cette histoire aura une suite.

A vous de décider si vous souhaitez la lire...

La suite s'appelle: **Deeply in Love**, je vais de ce pas poster le premier chapitre, vous la trouverez dans mes fics.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous en redemanderez...

µ

Je remercie** Mim' Lemonlied** pour sa review, tu avais raison, c'est un happy end ^^

Je remercie** Kyooran** pour son soutien, tu as été une précieuse reviewer, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout !

Je remercie également **Nana'.'Lea** pour ses nombreuses review !

Et enfin ! Je remercie tout ceux qui se sont armés de patience et ont suivit cette histoire, même vous ! Oui, vous lecteurs invisible ! LOL.

µ

En espérant que vous suivez les aventures de Scorpius et de Albus dans **Deeply in Love** !


End file.
